


LOVE(Queen oneshots)

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Mr May and Mr Deacon

*Roger' P.O.V*

Hi,i'm Roger Taylor and i'm new to Imperial.I'm quite nervous seeing as i'm near sighted.I have already got my new timetable,i'm with my only friend who i know attends imperial.Freddie the fuck Mercury,he's eighteen,so am i.I have to wear glasses but i don't.I get to my first class late on my first day.

"you're late Mr Taylor",My teacher,Mr May says,"s sorry sir",i stutter,i sit in the front,dying of embarrassment,Freddie sees and smirks,i glare at him,i don't even wear my glasses.Class ends quickly and i'm told to stay behind."so then,you must be new",Mr May says,"mm",i hummed as my nerves are slowly getting the better of me.He lets me leave and smiles at me,i smile back,i think i'm gonna like this teacher.

I walked to my second class with Freddie,he drops me off and goes to his right next to me,his class is next to mine,i have English,he has Science.I sit and again do my best to do the work.I think some of my teachers have caught on to me being near sighted.I was told to go to Mr May's class during first break,Freddie has second break.I go,"y yes sir",i stutter,"have a seat",he said.I do,i am now worried out of my mind,the door opens,in comes Freddie,"sit down",Mr May says to him,"yes sir",Freddie says,sitting next to me,rubbing my back."hey its okay",Freddie says,"just nerves",i mumbled to Freddie,putting my head on his shoulder,Freddie knows how to get me to calm down.

"so,some of your teachers have told me you're near sighted roger",Mr May said,i nodded as Freddie swallowed hard and probably thinking i was about to get into trouble."next time wear the glasses,i know about it",Mr May says,"yes sir",i said."you may leave",he said.Me and Freddie leave."i thought he was gonna give me a telling",i said,"so did i",FReddie said,"just be lucky he hasn't",Freddie said,"when he does,he goes into rage,i've had it from him twice",Freddie said."i think i might like him",i said."already got a crush on him,wow i don't see why not,he is pretty hot",Freddie said."Eww Freddie",i said.

"you have a crush on Mr Deacon,i saw it,the way you look at him",i teased as we have him for History well double history.Me and Freddie go and sit by the tree that's away from the school.Lunch ends and we both have double Mathematics together with Mr May,so our school day is extended bu two extra classes,we have a 7th period,sixth is a free period."Roger stay behind,you're not in trouble,you too Mr Bulsara",Mr May said,we both nodded."hey Faggots",one of the other kids said,"leave,us alone Paul,you shitface",Freddie said smirking."Paul sit down!",Mr May shouts."detention all apart from Roger and Freddie!",Mr May said.

*After class*

"you wanted to talk to us sir?",Freddie said,doing the talking for me seeing as i'm a nervous wreck,wearing my glasses."ah yes,seeing as Roger is still new to the school,Freddie you have the job,of showing him around,if you don't mind",Mr May said."i don't mind,Rogers my best friend",Freddie said,i punched him playfully and glared at him."And Roger please every time you're in this class,sit at the front,it'll help",Mr May said,"yes sir",i said,"good,now on your way boys",he said,we nodded."i've already shown you around",Freddie said,we laughed.Freddie pulled me into an ally way and pinned my arms above me,"don't you dare,you know how ticklish i am",i said to him as he went to tickle my armpits,"Freddie don't",i warned as he did,i was laughing and squirming in his grip.

"Freddie stop!",i said between giggles as he did and unpinned my arms."okay then no more me taking you to lunch",i said to him walking away,"NO WAIT I'M SORRY!",he said,"what i thought",i said.He flicked me."Freddie!",i said,doing it back.We walked back inside and i'm pinned against the lockers,my glasses get broken."LEAVE HIM ALONE!",i heard Freddie shout,running to me,"fuck off Paul and leave him alone!",Freddie said,Freddie bent down to meet my eyes,wiping the blood from my face and grabbing my broken glasses,i shoved them in my bag,i don't have new ones.Freddie puts my arm on his shoulders,we go to the nurse,i had a broken nose and busted lip.

*At home*

I go to my room.Then my mum knocks on my door,"go away mum",i said."Roger",she said,"yes",i said"open the door",she said,i did,i had my shorts on with no shirt."what happened at school",she asked,"don't wanna talk about it,i'm 18",i said,"roger honey,i know ",she said.I go to bed and careful of my broken nose.

The next morning,i'm up and dressed in my uniform.that consists of the white top,blue and yellow tie and the school blazer with the school colours on it.My first class is with Mr May,i look down as i walk in,i don't want anybody to notice my broken nose that is in a splint.Mr May again keeps me after class,so far today sucks."roger look at me",he said,"no",i mumbled,he raised his eyebrow."come on please",he said,"no",i said."why?",he asked,"broken nose",i mumbled."let me see",he said sternly,so i did,"how'd it happen",he asked,"ask Freddie not me",i said.Mr May got the hint."it sucks",i said,i was close to tears,"hey don't cry",Mr May said softly,kneeling in front of me and bandaging my hand.

Anyway,we got to know each other more.He likes space and stuff,so do i,i have been interested in it.I'm told to stay with Mr May all day,Freddie is notified of this as well."so how is life at home",he asks,"shit",i said.He dared not to ask,he was probably told already."i'm gonna say this now,i like you!",i said to him,"i like you too",he said,"really?",i asked."yep",he said,"i kinda have liked you since i first met you",i said to him.

"move in with me please",he pouted."i hate the pout you sick bastard",i teased,"but yes i will",i said,kissing him,"kisser boy",he teased,"poodle",i said,"Oh that is it",he said,grasping my sides,tickling me.I started laughing and squirming,he had pinned me to the floor,pinning my arms above me,"S stop it",i giggled,"mm no",he said in a teasing tone.Brian kept tickling me,"s stop it",i panted as he stopped,i flipped him off."quite the trouble maker for an eighteen year old",he said,"s shut u up",i panted,getting up and putting on my blazer.I sat down at my desk getting my breathe back and taking off the nose splint."leave it on",Mr May said."yes sir",i said in my kid voice.He shook his head at me,smiling.

Once i got home,i packed my bags and left."oh hello",Brian said,"hi",i said.That day i moved in with him."I'll be home in a few hours",Brian said,"okay",i said with a pout,Brian pinched my side,i snapped my arms to my sides."i love you",he said to me."love you too poodle",i said to him.I saw him smirk and i ran,i felt myself being lifted off the floor,"BOO!",Brian said,making me squeal.He smugly smiled,lifting my shirt and tickling my tummy.I started giggling and squealing."s stop it!",i squealed trying to get him to stop."okay okay i'll stop",he said. 

*Two days later*

"well then,its time to get the nose splint off",I mumbled to myself."hey love,whats wrong",Brian asked,"nothing",i said."okay but you have school",he said,i nodded and got dressed."You have work!",i shouted as Brian had gone downstairs,he left before me.I had to go to get the splint off,just to get a bandage on my nose to keep it in place still.I do before i get to school."Roger Taylor",The Nurse calls."so,ready to get the splint off",she asked,"yep",i said,she got it off and put a bandage on my nose."bye",i said.I ran to school."sorry,*pant*i'm late",i said to Mr May."its fine",he said,he noticed.

I decided to be a bitch and threw paper balls at Brian,every time he looked,i stopped.I kept doing it until he caught me and Freddie."stay after class Mr Taylor and Mr Bulsara",he said,"yes sir",we said.After the bell rings,everyone else except me and Freddie leave."so then,you two,you think its okay to cause mischief",Mr May asks us,ruler in hand,hitting it against his hand."n no s sir",i stuttered,Freddie detecting my anxiety.He looks to me and rubs my back,i take a few breathes and calm down."oh Freddie,i though you were on of my best students!",Mr Deacon says,i look at him and wave a little 'hi'."you know what to do boys",he said to us,i got up and walked over to my desk and grabbed my bag and getting my water bottle out,downing it.

I'm planning to make it look like i had an accident like i pissed myself.I waited."boys,trousers down",Mr May says."roger come here",he says to me,i walk to him,he sits me on his lap,i pout at him,crossing my arms,i know how to get myself out of this."Roger stop",he said."no",i said with a smile,i kissed his cheek,he kissed mine."mm love you",i said to Brian,"love you too",Brian said.But still.Me and Freddie still got punished for it."OW SHIT!",i cursed as i gripped the desk as me and Freddie were spanked by our boyfriends,me with Brian and Freddie with John."o ow",i whimper.Brian stops at five for me,i pull up my boxers and trousers.

I stood and rubbed my arse,sitting on his desk."fuckkkkk",i groaned as Brian placed me in his lap and i watched and smirked at Freddie.Freddie flipped me off,i did it back but doing a wet willy in his ear,its when you lick you pinkie finger and stick it in someones ear."Eww roger",he said,"revenge bitch",i said to him.Freddie went to flick me,John caught his wrist."no Freddie",he said to him,keeping Freddie hands behind him.John stopped at the 23rd spank.Freddie pulled up his boxers and trousers,limping to me."ass",he said."Freddie do i have to warn you again",John said to him."no sir",Freddie said,putting his head on John's chest.I sat on Brian's lap and itched at my nose."no wonder what was bothering you this morning",Brian said,i nodded."i was just nervous to get it off",i said,"aww cutie",Brian said.

"s shut up!",i said blushing."aww Roger is blushing",He teased.I was slowly getting annoyed."stop",i said to Brian.Brian did and i ignored him for the rest of the day.When i get home,i go and brush my teeth as i have a dentist appointment.I Leave and walk to the dentist."appointment for roger Taylor",i said.I sat and waited,"roger Taylor",i was called.I walk in and sit down on the dentist chair.I forgot to mention,i hate needles.I had to get a check up and cleaning.I got the check up,i also had to have a bunch of X Rays done.

After i got my X Rays done,i had to brush my teeth again as told to so i do and do it for two minutes.I sit back in the dental chair,i see Brian walk in,i never fucking knew he was a dentist,i felt uncomfortable."open wide",he said,i shook my head as i feel really uncomfortable.He sits up the chair as i sit up.I told him,i felt uncomfortable,he hugged me and wiped my tears."hey hey,no need for tears",he said."I'll be gentle,i promise",he said,i nodded."good",he said softly,i wiped my tears and laid back as he reclined the chair,"open wide",he smiled at me,i did,he gave me the cleaning as i kept my eyes focused on Brian's."good boy",he cooed.

He finished and i sat up a bit."you did so well",he said to me.My X Ray results back and i need braces.I book another appointment to get the both of the mold for my braces.I left the dentist.

*A month later*

Oh Great time for my braces appointment.I walk to the dentist before school and check in,Brian is at school already,i told him i was gonna be late."have a seat",my dentist said.i did."open up",she said.i did,i was nervous,she took the Mold of my top teeth for braces and them the bottom,i gagged a little.I only had to have the top set of braces and a retainer on the bottom set of my teeth.I got it done.I left the dentist,i went home.I went and brushed my teeth after i took off my retainer.I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag and went to school.

"s sorry i i'm late",i said as i panted as i ran,"its fine Mr Taylor",Mr Deacon says to me as i sit down.It took a few minutes for me to calm down from running.I have braces and a retainer.After class,i go to Mr May's class as i have him for Mathematics.I tend to struggle with the work and is to shy ask.I can see he's tempted to come to me."roger",he said,"yes sir",i said,"you better be doing the work",he said,"oh i am",i said with a smirk,he gets up from his desk,i know its my time to run.I do,not before,i get restrained by Mr Deacon,he holds my arms behind me,"well then,i know you haven't been doing the work roger",Brian says,tilting my chin up with his finger hooked under it."let me go",i said."no",Mr Deacon said,"didn't you fucking hear me",i said."don't make me give you detention princess",he said.

"shut up and let me go",i said growling.Brian knows i have braces and a retainer,the braces on my top teeth and retainer on the bottom."LET ME GO!",i said."i think you need a detention to teach you a lesson and a private tutor lesson",Brian said,slapping my cheek lightly,i turned away from him.Mr Deacon keeps his grip on me.Then lets go.I rub my wrists and glare at him,i go and grab my bag then walk out of his lesson.Brian has John keeping an eye on me all day,"go away John,you fucking creep",i said to him."watch your language",he warned,i said something random in German and glared at him walking away.

I am soon put in detention,both teachers.Mr Deacon and Mr may there to make sure i don't leave,i'm enough trouble.Freddie walks in,we high five,"sit down",Mr May said to him,he rolled his eyes and motions for me to follow him i do,i grab my bag and we run while they're distracted.I get grabbed by Brian as he picks me up,i squealed.I hid my face in the crook of his neck,he rubbed my back as i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist."hey its okay",he said,"s shut up",i said,we put our foreheads together.

"roger,whats wrong",he asked,"nothing",i said."liar",he said,"oh my fucking hell,i'm not lying",i said."roger",he warned,"I'm not lying!",i said,i got out of his grip and ran with my bag.I ran home to me and Brian's place.Once i got home,ran to my room and changed into my flying squirrel onesie."ROGER I'M HOME!",i heard Brian shout,i ignored him."roger love",he said softly"go away Bri",i said,"fine be grumpy",he said,he got changed and i felt him pick me up."put me down",i said,"hmm no",he said."pwease",i pouted."still no",he said.Brian went to tickle my tummy,i slapped his hand away.He did it anyway.

"S stop it",i giggled."hmm no,you need to be taught a lesson",he teased."ss top it",i giggled and squealed."give in?",he teased,"n never!",i squeal as he blows a raspberry on my tummy."EEE BRIAN!",i squealed."awww my little squirrel",he said,he kissed my cheek,i put my head on his chest,he sat me on the counter,"meanie",i said."oh come on,you're adorable",he said to me,"r really?",i asked,"yep,you are",he said."well then,i've never been called adorable",i giggled,Brian kissed my forehead,brushing hair away from my face,its gotten quite long.

"one thing,i'm saying now,you're getting a haircut",Brian said,"no,i like it long",i said,"to bad",he said."Bri please i like it long,my hair is a beauty",i said,"sure is",he said now being sarcastic."stop being sarcastic",i said."oh hush blondie",he teased."shut up",i said with a smile."come here",he said,he put his hands on my waist slowly going up my sides to my armpits."Bri no",i said almost giggling,he kept doing it.i started giggling.

"aww does that tickle?",he smiled,"n no...",i said."really?",he teased as he dug his fingers into my sides,curling them.I was giggling and laughing."AHAHAHHAAHA S STOPAHAHAH!",i laughed as Brian picked me up and gave me a break,taking me to the bedroom,"may i?",he asked,referring to the cuffs,i nodded.He kissed my throat,i smiled.He puts the cuffs on my wrists and attaching them to the headboard same with my ankles.Brian kisses the sole of my feet over and over making me curl my toes,he pulls them back gently,he kept doing it,i giggled."does that tickle?",he teased,i shook my head almost giggling,he then starts to poke around my tummy and belly button."H HEY!",i giggled as he squeezed my sides and tummy.

He smirked,grabbing a feather and pulling it back and forth between my toes,i was giggling and laughing,squirming."you squirm to much",he said,sitting on my thighs,he puts his hand on my inner thigh and squeezes up and down,i laughed."does it tickle too much?",he teased,"no i can handle it",i said,"you better be able to",he said."no laughing or giggling for ten seconds",he said,i nodded,he moved to my tummy and started."one two three four five six seven eight nine~"he gets cut off by my laughing,"okay then punishment time more tickles",he said now really tickling me hard,blowing a raspberry on the side of my neck.I laughed and squealed."I TAP I TAP YOU WIN!",i laughed,he took off the cuffs and i sat up."i fucking hate you",i said to him,"you love me",he said.

"mm i do love you",i said to him."i will always love you too,to the moon and back my little star",he said,making me blush and giggle,he puts on his onesie which is a cute lion onesie,he gets in bed next to me and we cuddle,pulling the blanket on us.He kissed my forehead and ran a hand through my hair,i cuddled up to him and put my head on his chest,he ran his hands through my hair,playing with it."hey careful",i said,"sorry baby",he said." 's fine",i said."do i still have to get a haircut?",i asked."yes",Brian said."i don't wanna",i said,"you have to",he said,"fine",i said."good boy",he said,"hush,",i said to him,i snuggled into him,pulling the blanket on us and me falling asleep on him,i felt Brian falling asleep too,he wrapped his arm around me.


	2. Sick days.Poly Queen!

*At the Studio*

Freddie,Roger and Brian had suspected Roger was acting off lately,he's always late to the studio and acting off."roger!",Brian said,"yes Brian",Roger said gritting his teeth."fucking hell,are you okay?",Brian said,putting a hand to Rogers forehead,"fine",he said."liar,you're burning up,when were you gonna tell us that you're sick",Brian asked.

"don't know",roger said,getting up and leaving,"block him",Brian mouthed to Freddie,who nodded and did."let me go home",Roger said getting surrounded by them,he backed into a wall,hitting his head."Roger,you're sick,let us take care of you"Brian said"No i don't need to be 'taken care of' just let me go home",Roger said,storming past them and going home,well sitting in his car,he starts it and drives home.

Once he gets home,he gets in and locks the front door and shutting the curtains in his front window and the same in his bedroom,he strips to his boxers and puts on a onesie.Roger makes himself a chamomile tea and heads to bed,drinking his tea on the way,he gets into bed and puts his tea on the bedside table.He pulls his blanket on him and falling asleep when a banging on his front door interrupted."what now",Roger croaked out to himself,rubbing his face,he splashed cold water onto his face.He unlocks his front door and falls back,rubbing the back of his head."fucking hell",Roger said,"next time don't barge in",Roger said,standing up.

"roger you're gonna have to give in sometime",Freddie said,"never",Roger said with a smirk,he ran back to his room and got into bed."roger",John said,Roger flipped him off from under his covers."roger please,you have to give in",John said,pulling the covers back a little and stroking Rogers cheek."fine i give in",Roger said."thank you",John said,John stayed sat on the bed with roger,running his hand through rogers hair."do you want the medicine",John asked,Roger nodded.Brian walked in with it,"is this a fucking party",Roger groaned."open up",Brian said,roger did tiredly and took the medicine,coughing a little after.

"this stuff is gross",Roger said."of course it is,its literally cough medicine",Brian said,"leave me to sleep",Roger groaned,burying himself under his covers. "okay,one of us will check on you in about half an hour",Brian said softly and kissed Rogers cheek."okay",Roger said with a sleepy smile.

*Half an hour later*

Roger had fallen asleep and woke up from having a coughing fit."hey hey",Brian said,walking into the room."f fuck",Roger said through his coughing,Brian rubbed his back soothingly in circles."there we go,its okay",Brian said softly,pulling Roger into his lap and still rubbing his back."there we go,how's that feel",Brian asked,slipping a hand up rogers shirt.Roger sighed in satisfaction.He relaxed against Brian's chest,letting him take his temperature"mm,its gone down",Brian said,kissing rogers cheek."i think i know what'll make you better",Brian said,"no tickling",roger said,"i wont,a movie and a cuddle on the sofa,",Brian said,roger nodded and let Brian get up,he grabbed a blanket and followed Brian.

"come here",Brian said softly,roger complied and did.He sat in Brian's lap.Brian wrapped them in a blanket.Roger cuddled into Brian getting tired,Brian let Roger lay in his lap while he slept.Freddie and John walked in and saw them cuddled up on the sofa."aww",John said."aww indeed",Freddie said."guys quiet",Brian said,nodding to roger."poor boy",Freddie said."yep,he had the flu",Brian said,Roger stirring and putting his head on Brian's chest,"i know you want to join",Brian said,John went deep red.Freddie joined the cuddle.John then joined.Roger felt loved.

He soon got better and the other three got the flu.


	3. Sick days 2

*Two months later*

Roger got the Flu back from the boys."oh Roger",Brian called out softly."Fuck Off",Roger said,curling into his blankets."Roger,let me take your temperature",Brian softly said,stroking Rogers hair from his face.Roger opened his mouth a little to let Brian put the thermometer under his tongue,Roger shut his mouth and laid back,Brian took out the thermometer and it read a high reading."40",Brian said,rubbing the back of his neck."not going",Roger said,"pwease",Brian pouted with the puppy dog eyes."i.hate.you",Roger said,coughing,he put on a hoodie and sweatpants.

"come on",Brian said,picking up roger,he put his head on Brian's shoulder,Brian put a hand up his shirt and rubbed rogers back."you like that?",Brian asked softly,Roger nodded.Roger got comfy on Brian as they walked to the Doctors."roger Taylor",A Doctor called.Brian walks in with roger by his side."what seems to be the problem",The doctor asked."Roger's Temperature is 40C and had the flu not to long ago",Brian said,Roger wide awake.

"take a seat and i'll prescribe the medication",The doctor said as Brian picked up roger as he'l light as a feather when he's sick.The Doctor prescribed Rectal shots for Roger. Roger was slowly getting tired so they went home to let Roger sleep."night Roggie",Brian said as Freddie walked into Rogers room."take it,he got medicine",Freddie said."yea Arse shots,Roger's not to happy about it,i'm letting him sleep then i'll give it to him when he wakes up",Brian said.Freddie nodded.

A few hours later after Roger had woken up,Brian and Freddie walked into Rogers room,Brian holding the medicine behind his back."what have you got?",Roger asked a hint of unsure in his voice."Oh nothing",Freddie said,Brian nodded to roger as he moved away.Roger got up and went to shower."get out",Roger said,coughing.After Roger had showered,he put on his shorts and no top."Roger",Brian said,"no",roger said,"you have to",Brian said,"n.o",Roger said."Roger don't make me hold you down",Brian said as roger whimpered."n no don't,i i hate n needles",Roger said,tearing up,"hey hey,its okay",Brian said,passing the medication to Freddie to hold for now.

"shh its okay",Brian cooed.Roger cried on his shoulder."shh its okay,it'll be quick,me or Freddie or John will hold your hand",Brian said,Roger nodded calming down a bit."shh its okay baby boy",he cooed."shh its okay",he cooed.Roger got comfy on Brian's lap and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck,Brian stroked Rogers cheek."i know you hate needles",Brian said,Roger nodded."who do you want to do it?",Brian asked,"you",Roger said to Brian,"okay,love lay down,on your tummy,shorts and boxers down,okay?",Brian asked softly,Roger nodded,falling off Brian's lap and onto the floor with a thud.

"umm are you okay?",Brian asked a giggling roger,"i'm fine",Roger had perked up a bit despite him still having the flu."okay",Brian said,helping roger up,kissing his cheek they all end up giggling,Roger had a giggle fit.Freddie and Brian had stopped their giggles where as Roger is still giggling."do we have to get rid of your giggles",Brian asked,Roger shook his head,"really?",Brian teased,his daring smirk."look,we have to tickle you",Brian said,looking to Freddie,they both smirked at roger and dived in,tickling him."i think we might have to give him tummy treatment",Brian said looking to Freddie who nodded so Brian sat on Rogers bed and Roger sat up slightly,what he didn't expect is that Brian placed his hand over Rogers tummy and gently skittered his finger tips on his tummy.Roger squirmed,"aww does it tickle hmm?",they teased as roger giggled.

They continued Rogers 'Tummy Treatment'.Brian and Freddie had Roger giggling."okay we'll stop",Freddie said,Brian nodded."Will you let us?",Brian softly asked,Roger nodded,Brian and Freddie kissed his cheeks,Roger pushed them away,huffing.But anyway,he lets them give him his medication."there we go,that's it",Brian cooed as Freddie rubbed rogers bare back,Roger arched his back,feeling the sting of the needle."i know lovey",Freddie cooed."s stings",roger whimpers.

"i know baby",Freddie said softly still soothingly rubbing rogers back."its okay",Brian softly said,injecting the fever shot as Roger has to have two,"shh its okay",Freddie cooed as he rubbed rogers back soothingly."Almost done",Brian said,"there we go all done",Brian said,kissing the small of rogers back.Roger pulls up his boxers and shorts well the puts on sweatpants and hoodie.

Two days pass and Roger is not getting any better."Roger,Roger",Brian says."y yea",Roger says,head in his hands and leaning over the toilet."B Bri",roger says as Brian knelt down beside him and rubbed his back lovingly."its okay,let it all out",Brian said softly."my tummy hurts",Roger whimpered."i know baby boy",Brian cooed."i'll go get you a fluffy blanket and tummy medicine",Brian said,Roger nodded and clung to Brian."let's get you into bed",Brian told him and carried Roger to his bedroom.Putting him in bed and putting a blanket on him.

"get well soon darling",Freddie said to him,walking into the room.Brian was singing to roger."I Close my eyes and i can see the world that's waiting up for me,that i call my own ,through the dark,through the door,through where no one's been before but it feels like home,they can say they can say it all sounds crazy.They can say they can say i've lost my mind.Every night i lie in bed the brightest colours fill my head,a million dreams are keeping me awake.I think of what the world can be,a vision of the one i see.(Freddie and Brian:A million Dreams is all its gonna take,A million dreams for the world we're gonna make)",Brian sang when Freddie cuts in with Brian."beautiful",Freddie said.

"oh uhm hey",Brian said."Bri,that was beautiful",Freddie said,wrapping an arm around him."yea i know,its the only way to get Roger to sleep",Brian said,kissing Rogers forehead and putting the blanket on him.Freddie and Brian go to the kitchen and made dinner."you mean so much to roger as do the rest of us",Freddie said,"i know Freddie bear",Brian said,kissing Freddie,they made out."F Freddie sstop",Brian said as he had heard Roger stirring."R Roger's awake",Brian said as Freddie sucked on his neck."FUck Fred",Brian said as Roger walked out of his room and towards the bathroom.

"lets take this to the bedroom",Freddie growled,Brian nodded.Roger walked back to his room and glanced at Brian and Freddie,shaking his head in disappointment and anger,they heard his bedroom door slam shut."fucking hell",Brian cursed,pulling away from Freddie and running to Rogers room."roggie",Brian said,"FUCK OFF!",Roger yelled,coughing."Roger please,blame Freddie",Brian said almost in tears."no,you broke my heart,i thought you loved me",Roger said in tears still not opening his door."roger please,i'm sorry,i tried to get Freddie to stop",Brian said,"didn't you hear me,i told you to fuck off",Roger said.

Brian went downstairs."LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSED!"


	4. Sick days 3

DISCLAIMER:

In this chapter where one of the boys gets sick and Roger is diagnosed with Autism,what will Freddie think of it?Does he end up being a bitch?OR Does he warm up to it?.

*Three months later*

Roger is diagnosed with Autism,Brian knows because he went with Roger to see if he had it,they only told John and not Freddie."Roger love",John said softly,"yes",roger answers."i'm not trying to be rude but when will you tell Freddie,he's getting impatient",John said,"let him be impatient",Roger said,"come here",John said,Roger plopped himself in Johns lap,John wrapped his arms around rogers waist and Roger wrapped his arms around Johns neck,John kissed Rogers cheek.

"love you",roger said to John,nuzzling their noses together."love you too",John said,stroking rogers cheek."i Remember first seeing you when you were five,you're 17 now and i'm 29",John said."Brian was the same age as me",Roger said."exactly.",John giggled."how old was Freddie",Roger asked."i was about 12,13 and Freddie was 14",John said,making roger giggle."aww,you're adorable",John said to him,Roger hid his blushing cheeks in the crook of Johns neck."whats going on here?",Freddie asked,"Freddie",John warned as Roger turned to face Freddie,John kept his arms around Rogers waist.

"you ready to tell him?",John asked roger softly.Roger nodded and looked at John."Freddie promise to not lash",John said,"promise",Freddie said,"I uh i i'm ",Roger couldn't finish it,he looks to John."Roger's autistic",John said.They could see Freddie wanted to lash."go ahead,i'm stupid and retarded",Roger said,getting up.John walked over to Freddie."what the fuck!",John said to him."roger,dear come here",John said,"shh its okay",John cooed.

"shh honey its okay",John said,"do you want a bubble bath",John softly asked,Roger nodded,sniffling,"hey don't cry no need for tears",John softly said,he picked up roger and motioned for Brian to follow."what happened?",Brian softly asked as John started the bath."Freddie did,he was close to lashing on Rog.",John said,Roger nodded.Then they heard a crash from the kitchen,"Freddie",they all sighed ignoring him.Roger stripped naked and got into the bubble bath,John washed Rogers hair while Brian distracted roger by playing with the bubbles with him."you like that?",Brian asked,blowing bubbles in rogers face,Roger giggled and nodded.John rinsed out the shampoo from rogers hair,making sure it doesn't go into his face."i'll be back in a minute,i'm gonna go get your onesie",John said,Roger nodded,Brian smiled.

They got roger out of the bath and got him dressed into a onesie.John kissed his cheek so did Brian.Roger hugged Brian and John but then they heard Freddie curse and him burst into tears,John and roger are the first to dash down to the kitchen."umm what happened",roger asked."yea what happened",John then asked."i uh heh,slipped and landed on my ankle",Freddie said,gripping the counter to stand,"sit down",John said.Freddie sat on the counter and let John wrap his ankle in a bandage,"there",John said."you klutz",roger teased.Freddie smiled and shook his head,Roger knew he was teasing.

Roger then ran as Brian scooped him up in his arms,tickling his tummy.Roger giggled as Brian kept doing it,trailing his fingers to rogers armpits,making him squeal.Roger giggled as Brian tickled him,John joined them and blew a raspberry on Rogers tummy."aww coochie coo",they teased,laying roger on the bed and tickling his sides.Roger was laughing and squirming."okay okay we'll stop",John said,"i love you two",Roger said,"we love you too roggie bunny",Brian said,kissing rogers cheek and doing his hair in a plait the a halo around his head."beautiful",John said as Brian nodded in agreement."Roger will you be okay while me and John are at work",Brian asked,"yes",Roger said,"okay,Freddie's in his room because John made him rest his ankle",Brian said,John and roger giggled."bye",Roger said,"bye bunny",they said to him.

Roger sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket,watching a movie,he had decided to watch a scary movie as he ca handle them.Roger has his teddy bear in his arms.he squeaks and turns off the movie.Roger gets tired and lays on the sofa for a nap with his teddy.He soon falls asleep."roggie",he hears Brian say softly."mm",roger hums."come on,i think its bedtime for you",Brian says,picking up roger,he carries him to his room.Freddie had caught the Flu,John put him on bed rest until he felt better."NOOOOOO!",Brian and roger hear Freddie scream."he's such a girl",Roger and Brian said.They see Freddie running for his life and John after him,Brian and roger go and watch as John grabs Freddie's wrist and pulls him to the floor,"now let me give you,your damn medicine",John said,holding Freddie still.John injects it into Freddie's arm as he curses,"watch your fucking language ",John hissed into Freddie's ear.

John gets off Freddie and chucks the needle away in the bin,wrapping a bandage around the gauze and tying a knot,"there i'm done",John said softly to him as Roger fell asleep in Brian's arms.Brian put roger in bed and tucked him in with his bear."Freddie,you know John has to do it,its for your own health",Brian said," 'm know",Freddie said."come here",Brian said.Brian and Freddie hugged."go to bed,you need the rest",John said to him.Freddie nodded.After Freddie went to bed,John and Brian checked on roger."Brimi",Roger whimpered in his sleep,waking up in a cold sweat,"shh its okay,we're here shh its okay",John cooed as Brian sat on the other side of the bed.

"shh its okay we're here now,nothing can hurt you",John cooed,wrapping an arm around roger,"shh bunny we're here",Brian cooed.Brian and John tickled Rogers tummy to get him to giggle,he did."aww",they said to him,Brian unbuttoned the onsie to rogers tummy and slowly tickled him."aww we didn't know you were so ticklish",Brian teased,blowing a raspberry on rogers ribs making him burst out in a fit of giggles.Roger had long forgotten about the nightmare.They stopped the tickling and cuddled with Roger until he fell asleep so John stayed with him.

*Freddie's room* 

"Freddie,where do you think you're going?",Brian asked."n nowhere",Freddie stutters,"back to bed,get your little butt back to bed mister",Brian said to him."yes dad",Freddie teases,"now Freddie",Brian warns,Freddie goes back to bed.Brian makes sure Freddie actually goes to bed,"now Freddie",Brian said sternly,arms crossed and raised eyebrow."no i don't wanna",Freddie whines."Freddie don't make me get john",Brian threatens."okay okay i'll go",Freddie said,Brian shut his door.

*Rogers room*

"Roggie wakey wakey",Brian cooed softly."mm",Roger hummed,wanting to cuddle with Brian."cuddles",Roger said barely audible."first the cough medicine",Brian said,kissing Rogers forehead."okay",Roger said,sitting up and yawning,Brian gave roger his favourite blanket bear."open up,",Brian said,roger did as Brian gave him his medicine."well done,you took it so well",Brian cooed as John walked."I hate Freddie",John grumbled,"oh good morning Roggie",John said as he picked up roger and gave him his pacifier."tired",Roger mumbled into Johns chest."I know,we'll have a cuddle on the sofa",John said softly,kissing rogers cheek and playing with his hair,Roger nodded.

*THE NEXT DAY AH*

Roger was at school with John,Roger being the youngest 17 and John is 29 so John is Rogers mentor."come on,its okay",John said,motioning for roger to take his hand,roger did and he lead them to Johns class,"here you go",John said,giving roger plain paper to draw."thanks",roger mumbled.Roger doesn't really do any classes due to his Autism.

At the end of the day,they go home,John picks up roger and carries him home."aww tired?",John asked,Roger nodded as they got in,Roger went and changed then came down to the sofa and cuddled with John."hey now whats wrong?",John asked."n nothing",Roger stuttered."Roger,you are aware that your leg is bleeding right?",John said,"wasn't aware",Roger said."can i look?",John asked,roger nodded,John put Rogers leg on his lap and rolled up his sweatpants."oh love",John softly said,cleaning the cut and wrapping a bandage around it.

"hurts",Roger whimpered,"hey hey ts okay,i know it does",John cooed,kissing rogers cheek.John takes roger to bed and tucks him in."night bear",John softly said,feeling rogers forehead.

*Few months later*

Roger got the Flu and tried to hide it from the others,he shut himself away in his room."Roger time to get up",he heard Freddie's gentle voice say."go away",roger said,"its to early",Roger said."no its not,its 9AM,you're late for school",Freddie said,"go away",roger said,"are you feeling okay?",Freddie asked,Roger shook his head,Freddie felt his forehead then grabbed the thermometer,"oh dear,39C",Freddie softly said."feel sick",Roger said barely audible with a hoarse voice,"would a cuddle help",Freddie asked."mm",roger hummed.Freddie picked up roger and carried him downstairs and to the sofa.

Freddie wrapped an arm around rogers waist,Roger put his head on Freddie's shoulder."Aww i know you feel sick",Freddie cooed.Roger nodded with a pout,cuddling into Freddie while they watched a movie,not a scary one."we're home",Freddie heard Brian say."Brian hush,Roger's sick,",Freddie said/"go on,get him in bed,he needs the rest",Brian softly said,kissing rogers cheek."night baby bear",Brian and John say to roger as Freddie carries Roger to his room."night lovey",Freddie cooed,tucking roger in and giving him his pacifier and blanket bear.

"stay",Roger croaked out."okay i will",Freddie softly said,sitting on the bed with roger while brushing out Rogers hair and running his hand through it.Roger was close to being sick,Freddie got the bucket and put it in rogers lap,"that's it,let it all out",Freddie cooed,rubbing Rogers back."my tummy hurts",Roger whimpers,"i know lovey i know",Freddie cooed. 

As the days pass,Roger progressively gets better from the flu,he recovers from."good morning kitten",John says to roger as he is still pale,"lets take your temperature",John said softly,placing the thermometer in rogers mouth."Alright its gone down",John said,Roger sat up and John laid him down as a warning."you need to rest",John said.Roger nodded and cuddled up to John,he put his head on Johns lap."kiss me",roger said,John did and lifted rogers shirt a bit."i think you need tummy treatment",John teased,tracing shapes on his tummy,Roger sighed in satisfaction,giggling a little."mm love you",Roger said to him."love you too bear",John said softly still tracing shapes on rogers bare tummy.

"you like it?",John asked,roger nodded and John put the blanket up to rogers waist and kept drawing shapes on him.Roger stretched and John tickled his armpits."hehehy",Roger giggled."aww",John said softly,Roger put his arms to his sides and let John draw shapes on his tummy."does that tickle",John asked,roger nodded,"but in a good way",Roger said,"good",John said."aww",they heard Brian say as he walked into the room."still feeling sick",Brian said,roger nodded."only a little",roger said.

"what do you say we give him tummy treatments",Brian teased,John nodded."roger arms up",Brian said,Brian got rogers shirt off and cuffed his wrists to the headboard with fluffy padded cuffs.Brian grabs the baby oil and rubs it on rogers already ticklish tummy.Roger squirmed,digging the heels of his feet into the bed covers.Brian grabbed the cloth and dried rogers tummy,making him giggle a little but he bit his lip to stop the giggles."coochie coo",they teased,tickling rogers tummy,roger burst out into a giggle fit as Brian nibbled along his sensitive ribs and sides,blowing a raspberry or two when he reached rogers neck.

Roger had started coughing along with his giggles,they got the cuffs off him and sat him up,rubbing his back."hey hey its okay,calm down its okay,there we go its okay",John cooed,Roger still coughing,"shh its okay",Brian cooed,Rogers coughing had slowed to wheezing."f fuck",Roger wheezed out."c cant b breathe",Roger wheezed,breathing heavy and his chest tightening,"go get his inhaler",John said to Brian,Brian did and gave it to him."that's it 4 puffs",John said,roger did,"and again",John said.Rogers chest was slowly easing up and his lungs were opening.

"there we go love its okay",John said,rubbing rogers bare back slowly and soothingly."M chest hurts",Roger said."i know",Brian said,grabbing the cream and putting a little on his hand and rubbing it on rogers chest."do you want something to eat",John asked,roger shook his head,his voice had strained from the wheezing."okay",Brian said.Roger put on a loose fit hoodie."get some sleep",Brian said,roger nodded."stay",roger said to him,pouting.


	5. Rainy days and a sick Brian and Freddie.Poly! QUEEN.

*2AM*

Freddie and Brian had rushed to the bathroom,they're sick.They didn't want to upset their boyfriends.Freddie went back to bed,Brian did as well,being youngest.Brian and Freddie are both 17,Roger and John are only two years older,19.

*7AM*

"boys time to get up",Roger said to his sleeping boys."Fuck off",Freddie and Brian groaned."John!",Roger called."they're sick,they caught the Flu virus going around yesterday",John said."and they're not allowed to go to school",John said,Roger nodded."Freddie honey,come here",John said to him,Freddie melted into john."do you want a nice cool bath",John asked,Freddie nodded,John felt Freddie's forehead."i'm gonna have to get you to the doctors later for oral medication",John said,Freddie nodded and trailed behind john with no shirt only sweatpants on.Freddie stripped and got into the bath,John splashed some of the cool water onto Freddie's chest making him sigh in relief."you like that?",John asked.Freddie nodded and John kissed his cheek.

A few minutes after,Freddie got out of the bath and put on a hoodie and sweatpants."go on back to bed,i'll make you soup",John softly said to a tired Freddie.Freddie hummed."Brimi,take your medicine",Roger said to Brian and Freddie was asleep in his own bed across the room."shut up!",Freddie said from his half of the room,"sorry",Roger said,Freddie nodded going back to sleep.

Brian finally took his medicine and huffed at roger,sitting up."Brian",Roger warned wuietly as to not wake Freddie."Freddie honey",John said."go away John",Freddie said his voice returning to normal."i got the throat medicine",John softly said,giving one to Freddie,"thanks",Freddie said,taking the pill with water."i love you John",Freddie said to him,"love you too and i see you're feeling better",John said,"mm,i had rest like you said",Freddie quoted John."i know and it worked",John said,kissing Freddie's cheek and sitting on the bed with him."BRIAN YOU POODLE!",they hear roger yell from downstairs,"GET BACK HERE!",he shouts,Brian runs into the bedroom in a hoodie and sweatpants,"help me",Brian mouths to them."no",John said,"under the bed",Freddie said to roger."ah found you",Roger said.Brian squealed as Roger sat him on the bed,"bloody hell",Roger said,"why can't you take the medicine and be good like Freddie is",Roger said."don't wanna",Brian said as he has shots to do in his arm."please Brian,you're being immature and acting like a fucking child!",Roger said,"roger calm down,go easy",John said."sorry",roger said,"hey i'll deal with it,Roger go take a few",John said,patting rogers shoulder.."Bri,will you let me do it",John asked,he nodded,"good boy",John cooed."All done",John said,putting a gauze on the place where he did the shot,wrapping a bandage around it.

"thanks",Brian mumbled,John wiped Brian's tears. "hey whats wrong",John asked,"i hate needles",Brian said."why didn't you say",John asked,"got scared",Brian said as Freddie walked over."i'll go cool off Rog",he said."Roger!",Freddie called,"in here!",Roger said from the kitchen."Roger,Brian is scared of needles",Freddie said,"oh",Roger said."he's okay now,John calmed him down and had his shot",Freddie said,hugging roger."shh its okay",Freddie said."i just",Roger stammers."hey calm down",Freddie says,sitting roger on the counter."calm down and think of your words before speaking",Freddie softly said,"i just,didn't know,i should've asked him.",Roger said,"its not your fault",Freddie said to him.

"Roger",Freddie softly said,"its not your fault,you didn't know",he said to roger.

"oh shit its raining",John said."you look like a rat",Freddie teased.John dried himself off and changed."Freddie honey come here",John said."yes?",Freddie said,John curled his fingers into Freddie's sides,ready to tickle him."aww,ticklish?",John asked before Freddie squeals as John tickles him."N NO SSTOP IT!",Freddie laughs,squirming,"S STOP IT!",he squeals."okay okay",John said.


	6. Kidnap and love.Maylor

Rogers Description of character:

~18 year old

~Non alcoholic

~Non smoker

~Loves the Beatles and playing drums.

~Half wolf

~Ticklish

####################################################

Brian's character description:

~20 year old

~Non Alcoholic

~Non Smoker

~Loves Jimi Hendrix and Guitar

~Not ticklish

##############################################

Lets get into the story.

Roger was about to finish school when the bell rung and he grabbed his bag and ran out the school gates of Imperial.He was walking home when he felt something get put over his mouth the next thing he knew he was out like a light.

*Few hours later* 

Roger woke up,tied to someones bed and still fully clothed."ah you're awake",the person said,"UNTIE ME NOW!",Roger shouts clearly angered."who are you",Roger growls. "Brian May,you are?",Brian asks,"roger fucking Taylor",Roger growls still struggling as Brian steps closer to him,roger is a half wolf.Roger,using his strength,busts out of his restraints and launches at Brian going to punch him but Brian grabs his wrists and pins him to the bed."let me go you pedo",Roger said,"i'm 18",Roger said,"and?",Brian said."you look fucking 30",Roger said,"i'm 20",Brian said giggling,"shut up!",Roger shouts."just let me go or i'll call the police",Roger said.Brian lets go of his wrists."what do you want from me",Roger asks,tearing up."hey hey",Brian softly said."don't.fucking.touch me",Roger growled,fangs showing.

"Roger",Brian warns,"s s sorry",roger stutters."i know,you're scared",Brian said,roger nodded."come here,i'm not gonna hurt you",Brian said,"promise",Roger said,"promise",Brian nodded.Roger walked over to Brian,falling into his arms,"shh its okay",Brian softly said,rubbing rogers back."shh its okay",he cooed"i'm sorry",Roger said,"what for",Brian asks,"being scared",Roger said,"there's nothing to be sorry for,its okay to be scared",Brian said.Roger was lucky to have clothes in his school bag,"why don't you change from your uniform",Brian said,roger nodded and did.

Over the days that passed,Roger slowly warmed up to Brian."come here",Brian said to roger as he ran in the door,crying."what happened",Brian asked,"got in a fight",Roger said,wiping his tears."come on,lets get you cleaned up",Brian softly said,helping roger to sit on the kitchen counter."i know it hurts",Brian said softly,pressing the alcohol soaked cotton ball to rogers cuts on his arms."OWWW!",Roger whimpers."i know ",Brian cooed.He kissed rogers forehead and distracted him as Brian cleaned up the cuts. 

"there we go all done",Brian said,pulling roger into a tight hug."shh its okay honey",he said softly,kissing rogers cheeks.Freddie and John walked through the front door."who is that?",John asked,Brian,Roger got off Brian and hid behind him."hey its okay",Brian said to roger,"this is roger,my boyfriend",Brian said,"h hi",roger stutters,"John deacon",John said."and that obnoxious person is my annoying friend Freddie Mercury",John said."shut it johnny",Freddie said to him."Freddie this is roger",John said,"h hi",Roger again stutters,his nerves taking over.Brian tilts rogers chin to get roger to look at him.

"hey hey hey,its okay,look at me,deep breathes",Brian softly said."deep breathe,follow my breathing",Brian said to him,"there we go",Brian cooed,kissing roger.Brian picked up roger,tickling his side a little,he giggled."there we go,the smile i wanted",Brian said with a teasing smile.Roger huffed with a smile."you know,i love you",Brian said,"love you too",Roger said."i'm gonna get ya",Brian said as roger ran,Brian caught roger and hauled him over his shoulder,tickling rogers bare foot,roger started giggling,Brian kept doing it,stopping at his toes to tease him.

"hey uh Bri,c can we uh do you know",Roger said,"you sure?",Brian asked,Roger nodded."okay baby,strip for me",Brian said,pecking a feather kiss to Rogers neck and roger stripped,his jeans zip got stuck."my uh zip is stuck",roger said with a giggle."come here",Brian said,Brian got it unstuck and pulled down rogers jeans as well as his boxers,stripping him completely."lay on the bed baby,arms up,legs spread",Brian said with a smile,nuzzling their noses together,"yes daddy",roger said cutely,"you minx",Brian said,"you love me",Roger said,"that in fact i do",Brian said,Roger did as told and Brian grabbed the extra padded cuffs,cuffing roger to the bed,putting the blind fold on him.

"i want you to guess the toy,okay?",Brian said softly,roger nodded,pouting.He hears buzzing as Brian presses the vibrator to his hole."FUck!",roger moaned,"v vibrator",roger said,"correct baby",Brian said,putting down the vibrator,next to roger and grabbing the whip,running it on rogers tummy."whip?",Roger says,"yup",Brian says,"doing well baby",Brian cooed.Brian then grabbed the butt plug and put it inside roger after stretching him,he lubed the plug before hand.Its a prostate massage butt plug,Brian puts it in roger as Roger gasps in pleasure,Brian puts it on the low setting,the head of the plug starts to slowly rotate on rogers prostate,"mm fuck",Roger says pushing down on it,"no baby",Brian said to him,Brian gently puts a pillow under rogers back.

"you like that",Brian asks,"oh yes daddy",Moans roger as Brian pumps the plug in and out o him the head speeding its rotation,Rogers moans get faster and heavy.Brian takes out the plug before roger orgasms.He grabs a stiff feather and slowly inserts it into rogers hole,making him squirm and giggle."does that tickle?",Brian asks,"FUCK YES" ,Roger moans as the feather brushes his prostate,Brian slips a finger into roger with the feather and softly brushes rogers prostate,giving him a prostate massage.He had put a cock ring on rogers cock to stop him from cumming.

"ah ah yes daddy more",Roger moans as Brian slows down.Brian takes out his finger and slips the end of a feather duster,the feather bit of it,brushing rogers tummy.It made him giggle."daddy can i cum",Roger asks,"not yet",Brian said,taking the cock ring from rogers cock,he swirled his tongue around the head of rogers cock,lapping his pre~cum."you can cum",Brian said,stroking rogers hip,Roger jerked.Brian took him full and swallowed his cum."good boy",Brian cooed,wiping them up and changing the sheets,Roger put on his boxers so did Brian."cuddle",Roger said,"okay,let me go put away the toys",Brian said,Roger nodded.Brian put them away and got in bed with roger,"i love you",Roger said,"love you too,you took it so well baby boy",Brian cooed,Roger fell asleep on Brian's chest.

The next morning,Roger woke up,feeling sick."Bri",Roger whimpered,"Oh honey",Brian said,"feel sick",roger whimpers,hiding his flushed face in Brian's chest."39C",Brian said.He carried roger to the sofa in the living room and laid him on it,with a thin blanket."i know,it sucks",Brian cooed.He brushed hair from rogers face,he pecked feathery kisses to Rogers cheek and chest.He poured cool water onto his hand and rubbed it onto Rogers chest,making him relax and melt into Brian's touch.

"you like that?",Brian softly asked,Roger nodded weakly."oh love,get some sleep,i'll go grab another blanket and a teddy bear",Brian said,Roger nodded.Brian hated to see roger sick with the Flu.Brian brought back a blanket and a teddy bear."here you go lovey",Brian softly said to roger,"mm",Roger hummed,taking the bear and holding it to his chest,Brian laid the blanket on roger and kissed his cheek,sitting on the floor as Roger laid on the sofa."oh good morning",John said,"hey",Brian said,roger couldn't talk due to his voice being gone and hoarse,"oh whats happened?",John asked,"he got sick",Brian said,looking tired,he and roger had both been up since gone 2AM.

"Brian,go to bed,you look sick as well",John said to him,feeling his forehead,"yep,you're burning up as well",John said,taking Brian into his arms and placing the thermometer between his lips and under his tongue."sorry Bri,39C,go to bed",John told him as Brian nodded and grabbed a spare blanket from the cupboard and went back to bed as told to."roger,get some sleep,its just me",John said.Roger nodded."where's Brian?"Roger croaked out,"he went back to bed,he got sick as well",John softly said,tucking the blanket around roger and giving him the teddy.

John heard Brian sneezing from his room,"i'll be back in a minute",John said,roger nodded."oh Bri",John softly said,Brian is pale and tissues surround the bed."hey john",Brian said,curling up into his blanket."get some sleep",John said to him.Brian nodded.John smiled sympathetically,going back downstairs to check on roger who had fallen asleep.John kissed his cheek and turned the living room light on dim.The living room and Brian's room is combined."Brian,wakey wakey",John softly said,stroking Brians hip."what",Brian groaned,rolling onto his tummy and facing him."time to take the throat syrup and cough medicine",John softly said.Brian shook his head,to weak to walk or talk."please Bri,i want you to get better",John softly said,Brian nodded and let John give him the medicine."good boy",John cooed,rubbing Brians back.John tucked Brian in and kissed his forehead.

He went to check on roger ,only to find him wide awake and on his phone.John stood in the door way,"what do you think you're doing>",John asked,"oh just on my phone",roger said,coughing,"hand it over,you'll get a headache",John said,"fine",Roger said,handing his phone to John."good boy,i'll go and get some soup for you",John softly said not even noticing that Freddie had just walked in."well then this is cute",Freddie said."fuck off Freddie",John said with a giggle."what?i'm being honest",Freddie said,"Watch the sarcasm,Brian and roger got the flu",John said,making two bowls of soup.


	7. Baby Freddie

Freddie you might see as a normal person but no.When Freddie is around Brian,Roger and John,he acts like a baby well 2 or 3 year old.,Freddie's actual age is 23.

CAST:

John=daddy

Brian=papi 

Roger=dada

Ben Hardy as Uncle Benny

Joe Mazzello as JoJo

Gwilym Lee as Uncle Lee

Rami Malek as Uncle Rami

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"G'morning baby",Roger cooed at Freddie who had just woken up,he had his Pacifier in his mouth and holding his blanket bear."dada",Freddie said."yep that's me",Roger cooed,picking up Freddie,he's small for his actual age."G'morning,kitten",Brian said to Freddie,tickling his bare tummy.Freddie giggled."aww cutie",Brian said,kissing Freddie's cheek and changing him into a clean diaper.Roger put Freddie into the high chair and gave him his baby food."open up baby boy,here comes the choo choo train",Roger said.Freddie giggled and scrunched his face at the taste of the baby food."wukcy",he said,"i'm sure its yummy",Roger said,looking to Brian,"look papi'll eat some",Roger said,pouting at Brian,Brian complied and did,swallowing hard,"its great",he said.

"i think Uncle Benny might be coming over later",John said."Bwenny!",Freddie giggles.Roger reaches to tickle Freddie's sides,Freddie slaps his hand away,huffing and covering his sides."that wasn't very nice",Roger scolded,"Sworry dada",Freddie said with a giggle clearly not meaning it."well then,this calls for a little punishment of fun",Roger said,scooping Freddie up in his arms and kissing his cheek,tickling his tummy."dada!",Freddie giggles,"oh,our baby boy is ticklish",Brian teased,blowing a raspberry on the side of Freddie's neck,making him squeal."PAPI!",Freddie squeals as he gets tickled by his daddy,dada and papi."oh let me try",John said,"no daddy",Freddie said pouting and huffing.John blew the biggest raspberry on Freddie's tummy,making him squeal.

"aww we love you",Roger said."i wuv you too",Freddie said with a little giggle."Bwenny",Freddie said as Roger answered the door."hello bud",Ben said to Freddie,kissing his cheek,Freddie tilts his head to the side.Ben whisks him up in his arms and peppers kisses all over Freddie's face and neck."where JoJo",Freddie asked."he got sick bud",Ben told Freddie,Freddie nodded and kissed Ben's cheek.Freddie was then placed in his playpen with crayons and a colouring book,a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.Freddie sat playing and colouring in his play pen."daddy,Bwenny",Freddie giggled,"yes baby boy",they both say."wook,i did a drawing for you",Freddie said,handing it to Ben and John.

"thank you baby",John said as Ben kissed Freddie's forehead."up",Freddie whined,huffing.When Freddie doesn't get what he wants,he'll throw a tantrum."don't you dare throw a tantrum",Roger warned.Freddie huffed,his lip trembling and tears brimming his eyes to fake a tantrum."Freddie",John warned,Brian picked up Freddie and wiped hi tears,"shh its okay",Brian cooed."p papi",Freddie sobbed."shh its okay kitten",Brian said."oh bear",Ben said,rubbing Freddie's back."Bwenny",Freddie sobbed,"i know bear i know,do you want to take a bubble bath",Ben asked,Freddie nodded.Brian handed Freddie to Ben.

Ben ran Freddie a bubble bath.He got Freddie stripped out of his nappy and Pajama shirt and trousers,he lifted Freddie into the bath and washed his hair and back.Freddie played with his duck toy,"what does the duck say?",Ben asked,"Quwack",Freddie giggled as Ben poked him in the tummy.After he got Freddie out the bath,he put him in a clean nappy then in a duck shirt with sweatpants."wuv you Bwenny",Freddie said,getting tired.Ben carried Freddie and rocked him to sleep."shh baby boy,sleep tonight,sleep tight,don't let the tickle bugs get to you tonight",Ben softly sang,lulling Freddie to sleep.

"aww,you're to good with him Ben",Brian said to him as he put Freddie in his crib,kissing his cheek and laying his blanket on him."thanks Bri",Ben said."Freddie is to easy to deal with",Ben said."but not when,Roger and John threaten to punish him for a tantrum",Ben said,looking at them."roger,John go to your rooms",Brian said."no",roger said,"fine don't",Brian said.

In the middle of the night,Freddie woke up crying,"DADDY!",he cried."yes baby",John said,"u up",he hiccuped from his crying."okay baby",he said to Freddie.John picked up Freddie and rubbed his back soothingly."shh its okay daddy's here",John cooed."shh shh its okay",John cooed,"did you have a nightmare?",John asked,Freddie nodded,

John put Freddie in his crib and put the blanket on him,tracing shapes on Freddie's bare tummy."aww does that tickle?",John asked,Freddie shook his head,John kissed Freddie's cheek and brushed hair out of his face.He needs a haircut."sleep tight,don't let the tickle bugs bite",John said,tickling Freddie's tummy."daddy",Freddie giggled.

*In the morning*

"Good morning kitten",John said to a sleepy Freddie."daddy",Freddie yawned,"i'm right here",John softly said."up?",Freddie asked,John picked up Freddie and kissed his cheek,he changed him into a clean diaper and clean clothes."aww you're so cute",Roger cooed at Freddie,kissing all over his face.Freddie giggled."aww so cute baby",Brian softly said,Brian had work,he works as a dentist so does roger,leaving John to babysit Freddie."bye baby",Roger says,leaving for work,"no leave",Freddie said to roger."i'm sorry,i have to work,i'll be back soon okay?",Roger said,Freddie nodded and waited for a kiss.

"you want a kiss?",Roger asked as Brian walked in,picking up Freddie and tickling his tummy."can i come with you",Freddie asked Brian,pouting."sorry baby,its dangerous",Brian said softly,Freddie nodded and kissed Brian's cheek.Brian kissed Freddie's cheek and tapped his tummy.

*After two hours*

"Dada,Papi",Freddie squealed as Roger ran towards Freddie and picked him up,tickling his sides."dada!",Freddie giggled."You're a cutie",Brian said to Freddie,kissing his cheek and going to change into shorts with no shirt.Roger did the same and got Freddie from his crib."baby",Roger said softly as Freddie had fallen asleep."d dada",Freddie yawned."good evening",Roger cooed."hungry?",Roger asked him."mm",Freddie hummed,nuzzling his face into Rogers neck as Roger rubs his back and carries him to the kitchen.

"twired",Freddie mumbled into Rogers shoulder."i know baby",Roger cooed,bouncing Freddie as he walked with him."shh,go to sleep baby boy,sleep tonight,i'll be there",Roger sang softly as Freddie got more tired,Roger kissed his cheek and changed him into his PJ's.Once Roger got Freddie in bed,he went downstairs.

Freddie has his uncles around him,Gwilym,Ben,Joe and Rami also his daddy,papi and dada which are John,Brian and Roger.Freddie woke up to screaming and arguing.He began to cry."DADDY!",he cried."hey hey whats the matter kitten",he heard his uncle Lee say(Gwilym is uncle Lee)."shh its okay,i'm here now",he cooed.Gwilym picked up Freddie and rocked him,he took him downstairs to give him a bottle,he had noticed,Roger had left."shh its okay Freddie",Gwilym cooed.He gave Freddie his bottle of milk and rubbed his back as he drank it."that's it baby",he cooed.

"Getting tired?",Gwilym asked Freddie,he nodded."okay",Gwilym said.Ben walked into the kitchen,"Bwenny",Freddie said."you wanna go to uncle Benny"Gwilym said,Freddie nodded."give him here",Ben said,Freddie went too Ben,"hey buddy",Ben softly said."twired",Freddie said,falling asleep on Ben."shh buddy,sleep tight tonight don't cry tonight,we'll protect you",Ben softly sang,rocking Freddie as he sat down on the sofa,Freddie in his lap,head on Ben's chest.

"now then you two what happened?",Ben asked."sorry,we got into an argument and Roger stormed out on us",Brian said"he'll be back soon",John said as he came in."roger quiet",Ben said shushing roger and nodding to Freddie."i'm going to bed",Roger said."take a shower,you're soaked",Brian said,"I know",Roger deadpanned."just go,blonde boy",John teased making roger and Brian smile and giggle.

"Bwenny",Freddie said tiredly,"i'm still here",Ben cooed,rocking Freddie.Freddie turns to face Ben's chest,Ben stroked Freddie's back."shh buddy i'm here",Ben cooed.Ben sat up Freddie and held him close."i'm right here",Ben cooed."Bwenny",Freddie sighed.

The next morning,Ben and Rami went to wake up Freddie."kitten wakey wakey",Rami said,"Ram",Freddie giggled,"i'm right here",Rami said softly,Ben came in and picked up Freddie.Rami put the back of his hand to Freddie's forehead,"oh kitten",he softly said,"you're burning up with a fever",Rami softly said as Ben felt Freddie's forehead."let's get him the medicine",Ben said,Freddie had fallen asleep.

Freddie slept in his crib and shifted around a lot,coughing."oh my baby",Ben cooed,picking up Freddie and sitting him on the play mat,"open wide",he softly said,"no",Freddie said,"please you have to take the medicine to get better",Ben said softly as Rami walked in holding a bottle,"Mwilk",Freddie said as Ram gave it to him."thanks Rami",Ben said with a straight face,Freddie drank his milk then let Ben give him the medicine."want to cuddle",Ben asked,Freddie nodded.

"up?",Freddie asked."okay baby",Ben said,picking up Freddie and holding him bridal style,Freddie sucked on his thumb,"ah do you want your paci?",Rami asked,Freddie nodded and he got his paci.After a nap,Freddie felt better.

"Aww is our baby feeling better",Gwilym asked Freddie as he nodded and looked up at Gwil with a smile.Freddie had always wanted someone is own age as the others wouldn't play with him except Joe,Ben,Rami and Gwil,who always played with Freddie.


	8. Angel(Frian and Poly!Queen)

*8AM*

"Freddie,time to get up",his darling boyfriend Brian said softly,stroking Freddie's cheek,"no go away",Freddie said still tired."time to get up",Brian softly said."no,i don't feel so good",Freddie whined,looking flushed,glossy eyes."Love,i'll get the thermometer",Brian said softly,brushing hair from Freddie's face.Freddie just nodded and closed his eyes for more sleep.

He felt the thermometer being put in his mouth.Brian shook it and looked at it,swallowing hard.Freddie was not going to like it."Freddie",Brian said,softly.He knelt down and put the back of his hand to Freddie's forehead,"you really are sick",Brian said,Freddie nodded.Brian kissed his cheek and rang the doctor."yes,thank you",Brian said into the phone,hanging up.

All Freddie needed was rest and plenty of fluids."baby",Brian softly says in a quiet and gentle tone."mm",Freddie hums."sore throat?",Brian asks,Freddie nods."oh love,here i brought up soup",Brian said.Freddie nods and takes it."easy love,its not going anywhere",Brian said,Freddie flips him off.Freddie is grumpy and tired."i know,it sucks",Brian said,stroking Freddie's hip as he's topless.Freddie jerks at the sudden touch but relaxes.

Freddie laid on his back as Brian sat between his legs,massaging down his ribs to his hips,Freddie smiled.Freddie felt Brian's hands settle on his tummy,Brian massaged it as well using the honey lotion that he and Freddie loved."does that feel good,my love?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded as Brian kept doing it.Freddie's throat has slightly felt better enough to talk but it came out in a whisper.Freddie downed a glass of water.Brian kept rubbing Freddie's sensitive,ticklish tummy.Freddie laid still as Brian did it,he pecked brief kisses on Freddie's chest and tummy.

Freddie smiles cutely."how's that throat of yours feeling?",Brian asked,"better",Freddie said but came out in a whisper."aww",Brian cooed,Freddie huffed,Brian decided to prod and poke at Freddie's sides and tummy making him squirm."aww does that tickle",Brian smiled at him.Freddie shook his head as Brian smiled."well then i guess i have to test my new medicine on you",Brian said.Brian tickled Freddie's tummy with a bunch of raspberries and squeezes.Freddie tries not to squeal as it'll hurt his throat.

Brian stops and stroked Freddie's hip,softly digging his thumbs into them,massaging them in soothing circles.Freddie sighed in satisfaction.Brian moved up to his sides,it made Freddie giggle a little,Brian kissed his chest and Freddie put his arms to the headboard,Brian took the chance to prod at Freddie's armpits.Freddie scowled and Brian stopped.

"come here",he said softly.Freddie crawled to Brian and sat back on his knees,Brian sat behind him,massaging his shoulders and back.He rubbed the small of Freddie's back."mm",Freddie hummed and Brian sighed a giggle.He laid Freddie on his tummy and put a blanket on his thighs going to his feet and turning on the vibrating bed for Freddie so he could sleep.

It lulled Freddie right to sleep.Brian had gone downstairs and left the bed on the low setting for Freddie."hey",Brian said as roger and john walked in.Brian was tired as hell,he didn't feel sick,he was up all night though,studying.He is 18 and Freddie is 17,roger and John are 19."whats up?",John asks."Freddie's sick with fever",Brian said,making Freddie soup and a cool glass of water with fever pills.Brian takes it to Freddie and turns off the bed,"darling wakey wakey",Brian said."mm",Freddie hums,"i made you soup and brought the fever pills",Brian softly said,giving it to Freddie.

Freddie ate his soup and took the pills.Soon enough he got Better."You're an angel dear",Freddie said,his voice getting better.Brian sneezed.Freddie put the back of his hand to Brian's forehead."feeling sick",Brian whispered."i know",Freddie softly said.Brian laid down on his and Freddie's bed."you like that?",Freddie asked as he massaged Brians hips.He nodded and Freddie smiled,stroking Brian's cheek.Brian laid back as Freddie turned on the massage bed as Brian had shifted to it.Brian could feel the vibrations under his back and legs,it lulled him to sleep,Freddie put the blanket on him and turned down the setting on the bed and dimmed the light.

"night Brimi",Freddie said softly,kissing Brian's cheek and tucking a blanket around him,he kept the vibrating on and it was under the mattress.Brian was fast asleep."Freddie,is Bri okay?",Roger asked,"he caught my sickness",Freddie giggled."come here",John said to Freddie."no",Freddie said as he jumped behind the sofa,Roger pulled him out and pinned him to the sofa,arms pinned above him."no giggling or laughing",Roger said,Freddie nodded.

"okay here we go",John said,slowly tickling Freddie's side,Roger tickling his other side.Freddie bit his lip as to not laugh."we know,you're close to laughing",Roger said,pecking feathery kisses to Freddie's neck and under his belly button.Freddie squirms."fuck!",he sighs out as a giggle almost slips out of him.Roger tickled him harder as did john but a feather stroking the underside of his chin."come on giggle",they teased him.Freddie giggled and laughed as they kept the torture on him.

Eventually,Roger and John stopped and let Freddie go.Freddie dashed to Brian's room and found him sat up in bed,bowl in his lap."oh bri",Freddie softly said,he had turned off the vibrating.Freddie sat with Brian,rubbing his back."let it all out",Freddie cooed."does your tummy hurt?",Freddie asked Brian,Brian nodded and laid back.


	9. Dentist. POLY! Queen.

Roger Taylor,A Dentist in the Family of him,Brian,John and Freddie.Freddie hates the dentist,he has since he was five."Freddie,time to get up",Brian said."five more minutes",Freddie whined."nope up you get",Brian said,Freddie knew he had a dentist appointment,he had been trying to avoid going."no i don't wanna",Freddie said."come here",Brian said to him,Freddie put his head on Brian's chest."whats wrong?",he asked."don't wanna go to the dentist",Freddie said,"tell me why",Brian softly said,"its scary",Freddie said,he's only 12 ,Brian,roger and John are all older than him,20 to be exact.Freddie is their little brother.

"aww i know the dentist is scary",Brian said,"It is,i hate going",Freddie said,"i know,get up and dressed,i'm making breakfast,John and roger have already gone to the clinic to start work",Brian said,Freddie nodded,getting out of bed,he got dressed and then went to get breakfast,"here you go",Brian said as they ate their breakfast."go brush your teeth and do it for two minutes",Brian said"i *YAWN* will",Freddie said as he and Brian hugged.

*After Freddie did his teeth*

"i'm done",Freddie said three minutes later."well then get your shoes on and we'll get going",Brian said,Brian knew Freddie was scared so that's why John and roger left early for work."come here",Brian said as Freddie ran to him."i know you're scared",Brian softly said,"i am",Freddie said."five things you see",Brian said,"you,my shoes,the door,the sofa and your hair",Freddie said."four things you smell",Brian again said."you,me,dish soap and shampoo",Freddie said."three things you feel",Brian cooed,"you tickling me,my hair and your kisses",Freddie said."you did so well",Brian cooed."i'm not as scared",Freddie said,"remember i'm always with you in the room,when you need me",he said softly.

Once they got to the clinic,Freddie clung to Brian not moving his face From Brian's chest,he hid his face in Brian's chest,he was crying."shh Freddie its okay",Brian cooed,sitting down with Freddie to calm him down."shh its okay",Brian cooed,he wiped Freddie's tears."Freddie its okay,i'm here i know you're scared",Brian said."want to go home",Freddie said,"i know",Brian softly said."five things you see",Brian said."you,the door,your poodle hair,a picture and the desk",Freddie said,"doing well Freddie,its okay",he cooed.

"you can go back now",The receptionist said,Brian nodded,holding a sleepy Freddie.Freddie had exhausted himself from crying."he's fallen asleep",Brian said."why?",Roger asked,"he was crying,he got scared",Brian said,"we'll wait",John said,"thanks",roger and Brian said as Freddie hid his face in Brian's shoulder."Freddie wakey wakey",Brian said softly."go away",Freddie tiredly said."Freddie i can't",Brian said."come on,wake up,sleepy boy",Roger said,kissing Freddie's cheek."shh",Freddie said,burying his head in Brian's neck."Freddie wake up",Brian said."mm no,i want to go home",Freddie said,"I know but we're at the dentist,you have to have the check up",Brian said,"m know",Freddie mumbled,"will you be brave and do it for us",John said."yes",Freddie said.

"good boy",John praised making Freddie go red in embarrassment he hid his blushed face in Brian's shoulder,smiling."go on,on the chair",Brian cooed."to tired",Freddie said,Brian placed him on the chair,sitting opposite him."open wide,i'll be gentle",Roger promised,Freddie opened as Brian stroked his knuckles with a smile."doing well Freddie",he and John praised.Freddie was close to crying but didn't."almost done",Roger cooed.Roger was giving Freddie a cleaning,John had to help as well but ended up calming Freddie,Freddie moves his feet back and forth still laying on the chair as Brian rubbed his ankle.

"okay,i'm done",roger said."you did so well Freddie,we're all proud",John said,Freddie ran to Brian and clung to him as Brian peppered his face in kisses."Bri",Freddie giggled."shall we go home now",Brian said.Freddie nodded.Brian carried Freddie as he had gotten tired from the numbing stuff roger had given him.

Once they all got home,Brian laid Freddie on the sofa with a blanket and fluffy teddy bear."get some rest",Roger said to him,Roger stroked Freddie's cheek.Freddie soon fell asleep.

*five days later*

Freddie woke with a sore tooth,"oh no",Freddie sighed to himself,trying to go back to sleep.He couldn't."brimi",Freddie said,"what's the matter?",Brian asked,"can't sleep",Freddie said,"come here",Brian said,Freddie got in bed with Brian,"i'm here,nothing'll hurt you",he said softly to Freddie as he lulled to sleep at the sound of Brian's soothing voice.

Later in the day,Freddie woke up and Brian went to check on him,"good morning",Brian said."morning",Freddie said.he brushed his teeth,trying not to hiss in pain.He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed out his mouth with water.He got dressed and didn't have breakfast."do you want breakfast?",John asked him"not hungry",Freddie said,he was still tired."are you hiding something",John asked him making him jump."no",Freddie said,hand on his chest,calming from his scare."never scare me like that",Freddie said."run,",john said to him.Freddie ran,he hid under his bed barefoot."hmm what's this,two bare feet and they look good not to tickle",Freddie heard John say as he got the hairbrush and brushed it all over Freddie's right foot,Freddie covered his mouth to muffle his giggles.

"hmm,tickle tickle",John teased doing it now to his left foot and toes.Freddie bursts out in giggles as John stops and pulls him out,Freddie starts coughing hard."hey hey its okay calm down",John said.Freddie huffs and cuddles into John,"hey i'm Right here ",John cooed."whats wrong",John asked him."nothing",Freddie said."i know you're lying",John said to him."Freddie",John said,"i'm fine",Freddie said,his toothache had been bothering him."lay on the sofa",John said."I'm fine John",Freddie said.

"Freddie",he warned."fine",Freddie said being good.Freddie lays on the sofa almost slipping.John puts a blanket over his legs and tummy,"Open up",John said,"i'll be gentle",John said,Freddie nodded and opened."good boy,doing so well",John cooed as he checked Freddie's teeth."were you hiding the fact you have a toothache",John asked,"yea,i thought you would be mad at me",Freddie said,"oh Freddie,i would never be mad ",John said,kissing Freddie's forehead."will you let me do it?",John asked,Freddie nodded still slightly scared."i know you're scared,its okay,i'll use the numbing gel",John softly cooed,Freddie nodded and let john fill his cavity.

"you did so well Freddie ,i'm proud",John said,hugging Freddie."mm",Freddie hummed,"tired",John asked him as Freddie nodded."aww",John said,carrying Freddie to bed.


	10. Dreaded Doctor's appointment.Poly!Queen

*8AM*

"Freddie time to get up",Roger said to him,kissing his cheek."no",Freddie whined,turning onto his tummy and facing roger."come on Freddie up you get",Roger said,"no,i don't feel well",Freddie said,coughing a little."i'll take your temperature",Roger said,running a hand through Freddie's hair."39.3",Roger said."i'll go get Brian",Roger said,Freddie went back to sleep.

A few minutes later,Brian walked into Freddie's room."oh Freddie bear",Brian softly said,putting a hand on Freddie's back.Freddie is a five year old who lives with his two brothers and his dad.John is his dad and Brian and Roger are his brothers."Freddie bear,",Brian cooed."go away",Freddie groaned."i think tummy rubs should help",Brian softly said,Freddie nodded and laid on his back,topless.Freddie has a half brother,Ben hardy,he's 18 so are Brian and Roger,John(Freddie's dad,)is 30.

"you like that",Brian asked as he rubbed Freddie's tummy soothingly.he nodded.Brian was using a rubber glove with soft silicone bristles.It calmed Freddie and soothed his tummy.Brian took the glove off and rubbed Freddie's back,massaging his shoulder blades with the honey scented lotion."you like that?",Brian asked him,"mm",Freddie hummed as he couldn't speak.

Brian gave him a bottle of water,he held it to Freddie's lips and Freddie drank it with help of Brian."let's get you a bubble bath",Brian said,Freddie nodded and clung to Brian.Brian carried him into the bathroom and roger helped,he ran the bath and put the bubble stuff in it."in you get",Roger said,Freddie got in,his throat hurt."whats wrong",roger asked,"sore throat",Freddie said,his voice becoming hoarse.

Brian washed his hair and Roger washed his back gently and lovingly.They had made Freddie a doctors appointment.After his bath,Freddie got dressed into a hoodie.They had a home visit from the doctor.So Freddie was diagnosed with the flu and low fever. Freddie had to have a shot in his arm for his fever,he hated it.

"Freddie darling",his dad said,"go away dad",Freddie said,coughing,"oh dear",he said to Freddie,he sat with Freddie and rubbed his back as he was sick."let it all out,let it all out",his dad cooed.John decided to be annoying and reached his arm around Freddie's side and rubbed it,Freddie giggled and put his head on his dads shoulder.


	11. Dr May.John gets sick and Brian takes care of him(BREAKY and Froger).)

John has gotten sick and Brian his boyfriend taking care of him.And John's Autistic."John love",Brian softly said,pressing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead."don't feel well",John said."oh dear,i'll make a hot chocolate and we'll have a bath together maybe a movie or two",Brian softly said,sitting John up,John put his head on Brian's lap,Brian carried him downstairs to the kitchen and sat him on the counter."here you go,one hot chocolate for my lovely john",Brian said,making John giggle and blush.

Freddie and roger went over to see Brian and John but caught them cuddling."oh hello",Brian said as he laid john down and turned off the TV,he put a blanket on John and kissed his cheek,giving him his teddy bear."the poor thing,whats happened",Freddie asked,"john's not feeling so well",Brian said,"poor thing",Roger says,"i know,he's cute through",Brian said,"Agreed",Roger and Freddie said at the same time.

John stirred and woke."B Bri",John whimpered,"i'm right here love",Brian cooed."don't mind Freddie and roger",Brian said."hey",John said,flipping them off,"hey,how're you feeling?",Freddie asked,"shitty",John said,he and Freddie hugged."get well soon John ",roger said.Not even an hour later,Freddie collapsed."Roger get him in the spare room",Brian said,roger nodded,carrying Freddie.

"hey hey,John,he'll be okay",Brian cooed."come here ,my teddy bear",Brian said.John crawled into Brian's lap.Roger tended to Freddie and put a cool cloth on his forehead."hey",Roger said softly."you're burning up as well",Roger said to him,"Feel sick",Freddie mumbled."i know",Roger said.Roger ran his hand through Freddie's hair,twirling a strand through it.


	12. Mr May(Frian)

Brian may,Freddie's new teacher.To be honest,Freddie has the hots for his teacher."Mr Mercury,are you paying attention?",Mr May asked him."yes sir",Freddie answered acting all good."see me after class",Mr May said to him."yes sir",Freddie said,getting embarrassed.

After class ended,Freddie stayed behind."i want the truth",Mr May said to him from his desk."did you actually pay attention?",Mr May asked,"n no",Freddie stutters",and why is that?",Mr May asked.Freddie mumbled something."speak up,i can't hear you",Mr May said."struggling with the work",Freddie said,grabbing his bag,"sit down,i never said you could leave",Mr May said.Freddie didn't expect this."b but sir",Freddie stammers."sit.down",Mr May said,raising an eyebrow at Freddie,Freddie sits back down.

"now then,i don't believe a word you said",Mr May told him."don't think,i wont know about you staring at me during class",Mr May said,Freddie was slowly getting ticked off with anger,"shut up",Freddie said,anger now showing,"you don't fucking know me,you have no right to keep me behind",Freddie said as roger walked out,"stay out of his Roger",Freddie snarls."hey",Roger said,walking beside Freddie."right then,Mr Mercury,thirty minute detention after school!",Mr May says,raising his voice."no",Freddie deadpanned."i'll make sure you go",Mr May said.

"fuck you",Freddie snarled at him,flipping him off."don't fucking touch me",Freddie said,he's 17 and Brian is 21."Freddie lets go",Roger said to him,"you haven't heard the end of this",Freddie snarled under his breathe,"Freddie",roger warned,"shut up roger",Freddie said,going back to their dorm."FREDDIE!",Roger said,"go away",Freddie said."Fred,tell me",Roger said."no",Freddie said."hey,hey its okay Freddie,he's strict sometimes",Roger said,rubbing Freddie's back."he hates me",Freddie said."no he doesn't",Roger said.

After the school day ended,Freddie had fallen asleep in their dorm."Freddie,wakey wakey",Roger softly said,"no,i don't feel to good",Freddie said,his voice hoarse."i'll get the throat syrup",roger said to him,he and Freddie are great friends."here you go,",roger said,Freddie took the syrup and sat up."i'll go tell Mr May,you got sick and couldn't come",Roger said,"you're the best",Freddie said,coughing.

Once roger got to Mr Mays classroom."Mr May",Roger said,"oh hello",Mr May said,"have you seen Freddie",Mr May asked,"he can't come,he's gotten sick",Roger said,"poor boy,tell him i said to get better",Mr May said,"will do",Roger said.Roger left Mr Mays class."Freddie,Mr May said to get better soon",Roger said,"aww",Freddie said."get some rest",Roger told him,Freddie settled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning,Freddie woke up,his throat feeling a little better and his voice back.He got dressed and woke Roger.Roger got dressed and they went to class,Freddie only had a bit of a cough."good morning Freddie",Mr May said,Freddie didn't say anything only pointing to his throat"do the best you can,i wont make you complete the work",Mr May said,Freddie nodded.He and roger sat in their assigned seats.

After the lesson ended,Freddie coughed badly and had a coughing fit."Freddie,drink",roger said to him,giving Freddie a bottle of water and he downed it."better?".Roger asked,"mm",Freddie hummed."bye sir",Roger said to Mr May."bye boys",Mr May said.Freddie ended up going back to Mr Mays class."yes Freddie",Mr May asked,"do we have homework",Freddie asked,he noticed his voice had gone."no we don't",Mr May said,"okay",Freddie said admitting defeat of his voice."Freddie",Mr May said,"yea",Freddie said again coughing."d do you like me since you always stare at me",Mr May asked,"maybe",Freddie said,trying to get over his coughing fit.

"fuck",Freddie groaned,he couldn't breathe."hey hey,come here",Mr May said to him."can't breathe",Freddie wheezed.Freddie grabbed his inhaler from his bag and used it."shit",Freddie cursed,he soon collapsed and Mr May caught him before he hit his head.Brian(Mr May),put Freddie on his desk and waited for him to wake.

"where am i?",Freddie asked,sitting up",in my classroom,you collapsed",Mr May said."i'm gonna be honest,i like you", Freddie said,"i like you too",Mr May said to him."call me Brian",Mr May said.Freddie rubbed his eyes,"move your hand",Brian said,Freddie did,"well then,scarlet rash",Brian said,stroking Freddie's cheek.Freddie had been planning to move into a flat,"will you move in with me",Brian asked,"sure",Freddie said.

A few months pass and Freddie and Brian are now dating."Brian don't leave",Freddie said,cuddling to him."its time to get up",Brian said."no don't wanna",Freddie said as he has his brother as well,Ben hardy but he's in France with his team mates on a mission.(Six underground).Freddie just got a call from the hospital and ran there in his school uniform."Ben",Freddie said,"come here",Ben said,sitting up in his hospital bed."hey hey i'm okay",Ben softly said,"what happened",Freddie asked,"fell seven floors",Ben said,"so i ended up breaking my leg",Ben said,wiping Freddie's tears.Ben is 28.

"shh its okay",Ben said,"i'm not leaving",Freddie said,"you don't have to",Ben said,Freddie went to the bathroom and changed into jeans and a T shirt with a hoodie,he put his uniform in his bag."come here",Ben said to him,Freddie put his bag down by the chair and sat with Ben."i missed you",Freddie said to him,"missed you too",Ben said,kissing Freddie's forehead,"i hope you haven't got into trouble at school",Ben said to him,"i haven't",Freddie said,"good",Ben said.Brian knew about Freddie having to run off to the hospital to his brother.Brian went ahead and got to the school.

"Mr May,have you seen Freddie today?",Roger asked."he's not in today",Brian said,Roger nodded.Back at the hospital,Freddie had fallen asleep next to Ben,they cuddled,"Freddie",Ben said softly,"mm",Freddie hummed,"wake up",Ben said."have a nice nap",Ben teased,"yes i did because i have you",Freddie said,"aww love you too",Ben said to Freddie,wrapping his arm around him."you know,i come home tomorrow",Ben said,"really?",Freddie said,"yep really",Ben said,"yes,i can now spend time with you",Freddie said,"of course",Ben said.

*The next day*

Freddie and Ben went home after Ben was discharged from the hospital.Brian was at work and made sure to give Freddie and his brother time to spend together.Freddie called Brian.(BELOW).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

CALL:

{Freddie:Bri}

{Brian:yes bbay?}

{Freddie:I'm sorry,we can't be together,i'm really sorry}

{Brian:its okay,i understand}

{Freddie:no i'm not moving out}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Freddie got off the phone and walked up to Ben's room."how're you doing",Freddie asked him."i could be better",Ben said."i'll never forget your cockiness ",Freddie said,"at least i have one",Ben said,"stop",Freddie said."fine",Ben said."i love you Ben",Freddie said,"love you too Freddie bear",Ben said,Ben sat up and Freddie sat on the bed with Ben,hugging him."promise not to be an idiot again",Freddie said,"i promise",Ben said."how do you even fall seven floors",Freddie asked,"i uh slipped from a roof",Ben said."klutz",Freddie teased,Ben and Freddie put their foreheads together,Ben ran his hand through Freddie's hair.

Freddie smiled and kissed Ben's cheek."aww thanks Freddie",Ben said,giggling a little,Ben kissed Freddie's cheek and stroked his cheek.Freddie went to change into his sweatpants with no shirt,Ben did the same.Freddie had told Ben of Brian.(Freddie and Ben moved into the flat above Brian's house).Ben and Freddie cuddled in Ben's room.

*In the morning*

"Freddie wakey wakey",Ben said softly,Ben is on crutches for his broken leg."mm no",Freddie said,"its time to get up,you've got school",Ben said,"okay",Freddie pouted,he got up and dressed,brushing his teeth after."bye Ben!",Freddie shouts."bye Freddie!",Ben shouts from his room.Once Freddie gets to school,he goes to class.Freddie sees Brian and ignores him,Brian understands Freddie doesn't want to talk.Freddie draws in his notebook."Freddie",Brian warns.Only getting an eye roll from Freddie."stay after class",Mr May said to him."yes sir",Freddie mumbled.

Once the bell rung,everyone else left."Freddie",Brian said,"what",Freddie said,not happy."Freddie i understand,you're going through hard times",Brian said,"shut up,you don't know what my life is like!",Freddie lashed,calming himself down."Freddie,that was not acceptable",Brian said,"i don't care",Freddie said,Brian grabbed Freddie's wrist and strapped him to the bed with straps that go across his waist and chest and legs and ones that'll hold his wrists in place,Freddie struggled,"LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD!",Freddie shouts,struggling in the straps.

"let me go",Freddie said,his head hitting the pillow and the head end of the bed raising a bit.It stopped at a slight sit up angle."what do you want from me?!",Freddie said now getting scared."you're not scared are you?",Brian asked him."no i'm not never",Freddie said with defence."you seem tense and scared",Brian said,walking around the bed and twirling a needle between his first and middle finger.Freddie felt the needle go into his arm,"STOP IT!!",Freddie said,"like i said,scared?",Brian said,"never",Freddie said,Brian had moved the needle from Freddie's arm as its empty,it had nothing in it,its just to scare Freddie.Brian took the straps off Freddie.Brian started laughing,"o my god,you should've seen your face",Brian said laughing,"its not funny",Freddie said,"so you were scared",Brian said,"a little,i thought you were gonna kill me",Freddie said,"i would never try to kill you",Brian said,bringing Freddie into a hug,"shh its okay,i'm sorry",Brian said," 's okay",Freddie said,"hey don't cry",Brian said.

"i'm going home",Freddie said.he did."i'm home",Freddie said,"hello Freddie,you're home early",Ben said,"almost got killed at school",Freddie said,"tell me",Ben said,"by my uh teacher",Freddie said,"please tell me it wasn't Mr May",Ben said,"it was,he thought it would be funny to strap me down to a fucking hospital bed and scare the living shit out of me",Freddie said,"at least he didn't kill you",Ben said,"sh its okay,i'm here now",Ben cooed,rubbing Freddie's back."i'm here now,nobody will hurt you",Ben said,cupping Freddie's cheek and smiling at him."i love you Ben",Freddie said,"love you too",Ben said to him,kissing his cheek and hugging him.

*Six months later*

Ben has to leave for another team mission up in France."no don't go",Freddie said,"i don't want you getting hurt again",Freddie said,"Freddie,i have to go",Ben said,"please don't leave", Freddie said."i'm sorry Freddie,i'll be back in a week",Ben said,"promise?",Freddie asked,"promise",Ben said,"fine,be safe",Freddie said,"i will",Ben said.

Once Ben left,he got to the airport and got on a plane to France.He arrived in France and was drugged and put to sleep.He wakes up in a dark room strapped down to a bed.the head end up a little,"what do you want from me!?",Ben snapped."whoa calm down",Ryan said(Ryan Reynolds.)."fuck off",Ben said.still struggling,his face covered in sweat,hair damp from sweat."are you scared?",Ryan asked,"never",Ben spat back.He saw Ryan grabbing a needle."don't you fucking dare!",Ben shouts,getting pissed.Freddie for some reason had flown to France as well.He jumped through the window,gun in hand,pointing at Ryan,"Drop the needle",Freddie demands,"do it or i'll shoot",Freddie said,smirking and looking to Ben,Ben is still struggling"and what if i don't?",Ryan questioned,"i'll shoot",Freddie said."fucking shoot then",Ryan said,Freddie did and it missed Ryan and Ben by an inch,"I said drop the fucking needle and leave my brother alone!",Freddie demands,he puts the gun to Ryan's head.

"Drop it",Freddie said.Ben's head hit the pillow and he stopped struggling,breathing heavy."i said drop it",Freddie demanded,Ryan did."good now step away from my brother",Freddie said,"no",Ryan said,"what was that?",Freddie asked,"i said fucking no",Ryan said,Freddie shot Ryan in the chest and Freed Ben."run",Freddie said to Ben."Ben GO!",Freddie shouted,shooting."Ben",Freddie,"Freddie i'm older than you,go,its to dangerous for you",Ben said,"i don't care",Freddie said,missing a bullet.He dodged all the shots,he and Ben ran.

"what were you thinking!?",Ben said,"i'm sorry",Freddie said,"no Freddie,get back on a plane home now!",Ben said,clearly angry ."i hope you're happy,you just lost family",Freddie snarled."Freddie wait!",Ben shouts,"NO",Freddie said still running,he ran to the airport and got on a flight back to London.Freddie had a fair few cuts from saving Ben.Once the plane landed Freddie got off,he didn't have luggage with him.Freddie got back to the flat and went straight to his room and cleaned off his cuts.He wrapped his wrist in a bandage.

"Freddie,hello?",Freddie heard a voice say,"in here",Freddie said,"oh Freddie",Brian said,"Get out",Freddie said,"no Freddie",Brian said,"what do you want",Freddie said,"to see you",Brian said."get out Brian,i don't want company right now",Freddie said,sitting on his bed and wrapping his other wrist in a bandage."Freddie tell me",Brian said"no",Freddie scoffed.he heard the front door slam and angry Ben,"here we go again",Freddie said,Brian had left,"FREDDIE!",Ben shouts.Freddie doesn't answer."Freddie",Ben said,"go away Ben",Freddie said,"Freddie what you did was fucking dangerous",Ben said,"i saved your ass",Freddie said."yea by not listening to me",Ben said,"turns out you don't love me",Freddie said,"Freddie,i love you,you're my brother and of course i'm pissed",Ben said."at least you're not dead",Freddie said."Freddie stop the attitude",Ben warned.

"i'm sorry",Freddie said,"its okay",Ben said,"let me see",Ben said,Ben looked at Freddie's cuts."if i hadn't of saved you,you would be dead",Freddie said."i know and i'm thankful for you being there,how the hell did you get a gun",Ben said,"i uh maybe of took it",Freddie said,"from my bag",Ben said,"maybe",Freddie,"You little shit",Ben said to Freddie,his fingers now tickling Freddie's slim sides.Freddie started giggling and laughing,"B Ben no ah stop it!",Freddie giggled."hmm no",Ben said,still tickling Freddie."Ben s stop it",Freddie laughs as Ben's hands land on his ribs,poking and prodding.

"s stop it",Freddie said."okay okay i'll stop",Ben said."i love you Ben",Freddie said,"love you too but please don't worry about me,i can save myself",Ben said,"i know that now",Freddie said,"but still,i'll end up like you",Freddie said,"true you will",Ben said.Ben cupped Freddie's cheeks in his hands and stroked his left cheek gently being careful of the gash."let's get that gash treated",Ben said to him.Freddie nodded and let Ben carry him.Ben set him down on the edge of the bath and treated Freddie's cheek."it hurts",Freddie hissed,"i know it does",Ben cooed,"i'm almost done",Ben said,taping the gauze in place."i'm done",Ben said,"thanks Ben,you're the best big brother",Freddie said"i'm your only brother",Ben said,"i know and that's why i love you",Freddie giggled,"aww",Ben said."can we cuddle",Freddie asked,"sure",Ben said.Ben doesn't have his cast anymore on his leg.

Freddie and Ben cuddled in Ben's room.Ben wrapped an arm around Freddie and Freddie put his head on Ben's bare chest,as Ben ran a hand through Freddie's hair.Freddie soon fell asleep.


	13. Six underground(New movie on Netflix).Ft.our Queen boys.

Benjamin hardy,a lone boy on many missions of defeating the bad guys of the world.Being joined with his three year younger brother Freddie Mercury.Brian and John and Roger don't know of Freddie's other life with Ben and other team.Six Underground."rise and shine!",Freddie heard Ben yell from downstairs,they all live in one place and home(Brian,John,roger and Freddie and Ben)."I'm up",Freddie groaned,its what four in the morning."Ben its four in the morning",Freddie said."yes and i have to train you",Ben said,"i know",Freddie said.he got dressed into a hoodie with a tank top underneath a black tank top with jeans.Freddie put on his sneakers.

"dodge",Ben said as Freddie dodged Ben's punches,"doing good",Ben said.Ben is 27 and Freddie is 24.Brian is 23 and Roger is 21 and John is 18."can i go back to bed?",Freddie asked,"really?",Ben asked,"yes really",Freddie said,"no,have breakfast",Ben said,"fine",Freddie said,he got breakfast after he had a shower. Ben and Freddie sat in the living room,eating breakfast,Freddie got up and went to change into a warmer hoodie."i'm going for a walk",Freddie said,"okay,be safe",Ben said,"i will",Freddie said,Ben kissed Freddie's forehead.

Once Freddie left the house with his house keys.Freddie went for a walk in the park,he trained himself.Freddie went home,"i'm home",Freddie said.he is exhausted."Freddie get a drink",Ben said,"okay",Freddie said.Ben walked into the kitchen and found Freddie on the floor,unconscious.Ben carries him to the sofa and lays him on it.Freddie then wakes up,"b Ben",Freddie stutters, "i'm here",Ben softly said,"w what happened",Freddie asked,"i found you unconscious on the kitchen floor",Ben said,"did you get a drink?",Ben asked."i was going to when i collapsed",Freddie said,"i'll go get one",Ben said,Freddie nodded."here you go,drink up",Ben said,stroking Freddie's cheek.

"thanks Ben",Freddie said,"no problem,i love looking after you Freddie,you're my brother",Ben said."mm i know",Freddie said with a smile.Ben laid on the sofa with Freddie but Freddie laid on Ben's bare chest as he's topless.Ben kept his arms around Freddie's back.He kissed Freddie's cheek as Freddie rolled onto his side on the sofa and again Ben kept a protective arm around Freddie,holding him close.Freddie soon fell asleep on the sofa with Ben,Freddie slept in Ben's hold.

*A few hours later,8AM*

"Freddie",Ben softly said as the others are up."go away",Freddie said,his voice hoarse."do you feel sick?",Ben asked him,Freddie nodded."okay,i'll go make you a chamomile tea",Ben said,making Freddie smile and nod.

*Five months later*

Freddie and Ben are in France.Ben trying to pull Freddie up and stop him from falling but Freddie slips from Ben's grip and falls.Landing and falling unconscious."what do you want from me!",Freddie shouts."hey hey calm down",A voice said,"who are the fuck are you!","Are you some sort of pig!",Freddie spat back,clenching his fists in his restraints to keep him down.There are restraints across his waist and chest,cuffs on his wrists by his sides,legs restrained down by a restraints across them,his ankles cuffed as well."are you Afraid?",The voice asks in a teasing tone."never,i've been a thief all my life",Freddie says,trying not to show how scared he is,he just wants Ben.

"i know who you are Freddie",the voice says."no you don't,Ryan ",Freddie sneers,his head hitting the pillow as he keeps tugging at the wrist cuffs."just fucking die now",Ryan says,"do it,i dare you",Freddie says as Ryan kicks the stand down,making Freddie want to cover his ears at the sudden boom of it.Freddie doesn't show his fear.Ryan grabs a knife and holds the tip to Freddie's chest not digging it into him."let me go",Freddie said.Ryan drops the knife and starts laughing."its not funny",Freddie says now sweating."y you should've seen your face",Ryan wheezes out among his laughter,"its not funny",Freddie growls,"LET HIM GO!",Freddie hears Ben shout with a gun."well well well",Ryan says.

"let him go",Ben threatens."fine",Ryan said,taking the straps off Freddie,Freddie pins Ryan's arms behind him.Ben shoots Ryan in the head."now run Freddie!",Ben shouts as Freddie gets dizzy and blacks out.He wakes up in a hospital bed,IV in his wrist."the fuck",Freddie says,his ankles are tied down."Freddie calm down",Ben said,Freddie lets himself relax,"untie my ankles please",Freddie said."you tried to kick a nurse",Ben said,"untie them",Freddie said."fine fine",Ben said,untying them.Freddie sits up a bit.

He feels weak."what happened",Freddie demands."Freddie don't worry about that right now",Ben said,"you better not be a fucking traitor Ben",Freddie says,pissed,the IV stays in his wrist,he's on and old and abandoned hospital bed in a worn down warehouse."FUCKING HELL!",Freddie shouts as the IV is ripped from his wrist,his wrist is wrapped in a bandage."well then",he heard Ryan say," Ryan",Freddie sneers."let me go Ryan",Freddie sneers ,keeping his wrists at his sides."don't make me restrain you",Ryan said,"shut it",Freddie said,"Freddie",Ben warned."Ben whose side you own,mine or Ryan's?",Freddie asked,"go on tell him",Ryan said,"yours Freddie",Ben said,"good",Freddie said as he felt a sting in his leg,he had tears in his eyes,"Freddie don't look,you got a gash in your leg",Ben says as Freddie breathes heavy to calm himself.

Freddie bucks and grips the bed."fuck",Freddie hisses as Ryan stitches Freddie's leg,Freddie wipes his tears and relaxes a little."will you calm down",Ryan said,"no,not since you thought it was funny to try to kill me",Freddie said,"i did that to see if you were scared",Ryan said,"fuck you",Freddie spat,cuts up his neck and one on his cheek.Ben cleans up the cuts on Freddie's neck and cheek,"FUCK CAREFUL!",Freddie hisses."sorry",Ben said,being gentle."i am to,i'm pissed at Ryan",Freddie spat.He noticed the restraints on him.Ryan had slightly made the bed go up a bit,Freddie had morphine injected into him."calm down Freddie",Ryan warned,"can't",Freddie said,trying to calm down."hey hey look at me",Ben said to him,Freddie did,Ben put his forehead to Freddie's,"Freddie,calm down,its okay,we're here help you",Ben softly said,stroking Freddie's hip,"match my breathing",Ben said as they did it together,"there we go",Ben said softly.

"i know,you're annoyed and upset",Ben said,Freddie nodded."its okay Freddie",Ben said,stopping Freddie from looking at what was doing,he was giving Freddie the morphine to ease the pain."relax Freddie",Ben softly said,running a hand through Freddie's hair,he soon calmed down."good boy",Ben cooed."ow",Freddie whimpered,"i know Freddie,its just Ryan,setting your ankle back in place",Ben said,Freddie nodded,his head fell back against the pillow in pain.

"SHIT FUCK!",Freddie screams in pain as he breathes heavy,calming down."Calm down Freddie",Ryan said.They're all still in France.again,Brian,John and roger don't know."Freddie phone for you",Ben said.Freddie took the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CALL:

FM:Freddie

B:Brian

B:FREDDIE WHERE THE FUCK R U!!!!!!

FM:Calm*yelp*down

B:No 

FM:i'm in France with Ben

B:You should've told me

FM:I don't have to,Ben is my legal guardian

B:Still

FM:NO,i gotta go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie hung up on Brian and gave Ben his phone back."Brian's pissed",Freddie said,"of course he is",Ben said,"he always is when i don't tell him,i 'm in France with you",Freddie hissed as the pain kicked in."Ryan's gone to get the painkillers",Ben said.Freddie nodded as Ryan walked in,"fuck",he hissed.Freddie took two of the painkiller pills.They stay in the hospital.Well its a private hospital in the middle of nowhere.Freddie bucks and hisses in pain.The bed is suspended in the air by the thing that holds the bed by the bottom and chains on the plastic headboard of the bed and the plastic bit on the end of the bed.Ryan lets the bed down but not so low,only a half inch from the floor.

As Freddie is recovering from a dislocated ankle,Brian and Roger track down their location in France."Get out!",Freddie hissed at Brian and roger,"Freddie you didn't fucking tell us you were in France!",Roger said,"watch it",Ben said."oh B Ben",Roger stutters."now leave,Freddie is safe with me and Ryan",Ben said.Freddie was still in the restraints.The head end of the bed raised a little."you wont hear the end of this Freddie",Brian warned,"LEAVE!",Freddie said.They left.

*Two weeks later*

Freddie and Ben are back on the run,them being thieves.Ryan with them.They managed to steal a necklace and a few gold rings.Freddie again slipped,Ben caught him and pulled him up,carrying him to Ryan's car."Freddie slipped and passed out from shock",Ben said,laying Freddie in the back seats and using the seat belts to keep him in place.They get to the hospital and have to use the restraints on Freddie,in case he lashed once he woke up.Freddie woke six hours later."where am i?",Freddie asked still a bit dazed."the hospital,you slipped and passed out from shock",Ben said,"do you need a hug?",Ben asked,Freddie nodded and pouted,Ben smiled and hugged Freddie,undoing the restraints.

"love you Ben",Freddie said,"love you too Freddie",Ben said.Freddie had a flash of pain go through him."Freddie",Ben said,"Freddie look at me",Ben said to him.Freddie didn't."Ryan get him hooked to the IV NOW!",Ben said,Ryan did and lowered the bed back so Freddie is lying flat,"he's having a heart attack",Ryan said.It takes an hour to get Freddie stable,they use the restraints and restrain him to the bed."l let m me g go",Freddie said."we can't",Ben said.Freddie lashed out as Ben and Ryan held him down."Calm down Freddie",Ben warned,"NO",Freddie said,"Freddie match my breathing",Ben said to him,Freddie looks to Ben as he strokes Freddie's cheek."hey hey its okay",Ben said softly,"take the restraints off",Freddie said,"no",Ryan and Ben both said,Freddie managed to sit up.

"Freddie,look at me,match my breathing",Ben softly said,smiling at Freddie to get him to calm down."that's it doing well",Ben cooed,"keep doing it,doing so well Freddie",Ben softly said as Freddie's head hit the pillow in defeat."there we go",Ben softly said.Ben stroked Freddie's cheek."will you calm down now?",Ryan asked,Freddie nodded."are you scared?",Ryan then asked."never",Freddie said."Freddie,you're shaking",Ben said to him,"i ain't",Freddie said instantly."are you sure about that?",Ben asked,"i'm sure Ben",Freddie said.Ryan gives Freddie the morphine for pain.Freddie clenches his fist as it goes in.Freddie thrashed trying to get out of his bonds."Freddie",Ben warned,"shut it",Freddie snapped.

"Freddie calm down",Ryan said,"shut up",Freddie said,trying more."FREDDIE STOP IT!",Ben says raising his voice,Freddie stops and looks away from Ben and Ryan,Freddie lays on his side,his wrists are free,they loosened the restraints so he could move."Freddie i'm sorry",Ben said,"shut up Ben",Freddie said,pulling the bed blanket over himself.Freddie cried the whole night."hey hey",he heard Ryan say."shut up Ryan",Freddie said,wiping his tears away."Ben had to do it,you wouldn't listen",Ryan said,"fine i admit,i am scared",Freddie said"hey hey no need for tears",Ryan said,moving the blanket."shh its okay i'm here",Ryan said,rubbing Freddie's back.

"i know you're scared",Ryan said,Freddie nodded."try to sleep,me and Ben are here",Ryan softly said as Ben walked in."Freddie",Ben said softly,"yes",Freddie said,"look at me",Ben said.Freddie did."hey don't cry,i'm here now",Ben said,he held Freddie to him,a hand rubbing his back and a hand on the back of his head."shh i'm here now",Ben cooed.Freddie soon fell asleep on Ben.Ben laid him on the bed and put a blanket on him.All they had to do was waist for Freddie to wake up.

The next day,Freddie woke up in a bed but not in a hospital."where am i?",he asked."At home,i took you home",Ben said.They are back in England,in Ben's room."hey hey its okay",Ben said.Freddie's head pounded with a headache,he still felt drowsy.Ben put a cold cloth on his forehead and held it there,Freddie bucked as the pain got worse."FUCK!",Freddie screams,"my head hurts so so so much",Freddie whimpered. "i know,calm down,you'll make it worse",Ben said.Soon enough the headache went,Freddie laid there,scared to death.

Freddie is strapped to Ben's bed with a one that goes across his chest and the cuffs on his wrists by his sides and a strap across his legs.Freddie struggles,a cut on his neck and cheek.Sweat dripping from his hair."Freddie calm down",Ben said,"no",Freddie said,pulling at his wrist cuffs."hey hey calm down",Ryan said,"fuck off",Freddie said as Ben held Freddie down,"Get off me Benjamin",Freddie said.


	14. Kidnapping

CAST:

Ben Hardy

Brian May

Freddie Mercury

Roger Taylor

John Deacon

Ryan Reynolds

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benjamin Hardy,a 28 year old with an 18 year old Brother,Freddie Mercury.Lets just say,Ben is quite ticklish,Freddie found out when he and Ben were play fighting.Freddie was running from Ben,"come here",Ben said,"never!",Freddie said as Ben pinned him to the bed.Ben was now tickling Freddie's sides fast and with no mercy,"Eeee no",Freddie squealed.

"S stop it!",Freddie laughed and squirmed as Ben tickled him."never!",Ben said with a smile as he tickled up Freddie's ribs,brushing his armpits with his fingertips.Freddie squeals and laughs as Ben blows a raspberry on his neck."h have Mercy on me",Freddie giggled."Okay i give",Ben said,"finally",Freddie said."i love you Ben",Freddie said to Ben as he wrapped his arms around Freddie."i love you too",Ben said.Freddie had school.

*At school*

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!",Students chanted as Freddie and Paul got into a fight.Jim Hutton is Freddie's crush.Freddie and Paul kept fighting until they were pulled apart.Jim seemed to have lost grip on Freddie but Peter 'Phoebe' Freestone had grip on Freddie,Peter is one of Freddie's Friends."let me go peter",Freddie said."no",Peter said,"peter,take him to the Principle",one of the teachers said."yes sir",Peter said,letting go of Freddie but he ran.Freddie didn't go to the principle instead fainted from being light headed.Freddie came around soon enough,"hey,you gave your brother quite the scare",The nurse said to him.Ben was let in and rushed over to Freddie.

"i'm sorry Ben",Freddie said as Ben picked him up,"its okay",Ben said,Ben held Freddie,Freddie wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and his legs around Ben's waist."i'm sorry",Freddie said again."hey hey its okay",Ben said softly,he carried Freddie home.Once they got home,Ben laid Freddie on the sofa,he grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped the blood from Freddie's face and arms,"Bennnn it hurts",Freddie said,"i know it does",Ben cooed."i'm almost done",Ben said.Ben wiped Freddie's tears and finished cleaning the cuts."there we go all done",Ben said.

"i stitched your lip as well",Ben said,"thanks",Freddie said,clinging to Ben."hey its okay",Ben cooed.Ben rubbed Freddie's back."shh its okay",Ben said softly.

*Five months later*

Ben was kidnapped and held hostage."what do you want?What do you fucking want!?",Ben spat,"hey hey calm down",Ryan said."who are you,some fucking pig?!",Ben spat,breathing heavy.Just then Freddie and Brian and roger and John burst in."Leave my brother alone!",Freddie demands,"gun",Ben mouths to Freddie,Freddie nods and grabs the gun,he holds it to Ryan's chest and threatens to shoot if he didn't let Ben go."let him go",Brian said."get the straps off him"Freddie said to Brian and roger,they got the straps off Ben and Ben ran,Freddie shot into the air."ASS HOLE!",Freddie shouts grinning.

They get back to the flat in London.Ben went to bed."Benny",Freddie said as Benny is Freddie's nickname for Ben."yes Freddie",Ben said,"are you okay?",Freddie asked,"i'm fine,just tired",Ben said,"you were literally sedated",Freddie said to him."get some sleep",Freddie said."Freddie go to bed,its late",Ben said to him,Freddie gave up and nodded.

The next day,Freddie woke up,feeling sick."Benny",Freddie whined,"yes Freddie",Ben said."i feel sick",Freddie said,Ben put the back of his hand to Freddie's forehead."you really are sick,i'll get the thermometer",Ben softly said.Freddie nodded and Ben went to get it."open up",Ben said to him,he put the thermometer under Freddie's tongue and took his temperature."39.8",Ben said,Freddie coughed and sneezed.Freddie had the bucket by his bed in case he's sick.

Freddie spit up in the bucket."let it all out,let it all out ",Ben cooed.He rubbed Freddie's back."let it all out",he cooed.


	15. Sick John.Poly! QUEEN

John Deacon,Freddie's brother,John is 7 and Freddie is 20.John and Freddie have a good relation as brothers.Its until John gets sick.

*2AM*

Freddie hears John cry for him,"oh John",he said softly,"up",John said,Freddie picked up John and stripped him,running a bath for him.Freddie puts john in the warm bath with bubbles,Freddie washed Johns hair as their cousin is coming over.Ben Hardy."i know John",Freddie softly said,he got john out the bath and into clean clothes."come on then,we'll make breakfast",Freddie said,John nodded,burying his head into Freddie's chest as Freddie rubbed his back.Freddie sat John on the counter,"what should we make?",Freddie asked."mm pancakes!",John giggled,"come here",Freddie said.Freddie picked up john and put flour on the tip of his nose.John scrunched his nose and giggled.

After they had breakfast,Freddie put John in bed,tucking him in."sleep tight",Freddie softly said as he kissed Johns forehead and put a teddy bear with him.Freddie dims the light and shuts Johns door.Freddie goes back to bed.

*4AM*

"shh John,i'm here now",Freddie said,rocking John,he put the back of his hand to Johns forehead."tummy hurts",John whimpered,"i know you have a tummy ache",Freddie cooed,rubbing Johns back as he walked downstairs with john in his hold.Freddie made John a bottle of milk."here you go",Freddie cooed,John drank it and gave the bottle back to Freddie,Freddie left it on the counter.Freddie rocked John.Hours pass and its 7AM.

The doorbell goes."hey",Freddie said to Ben."come in",Freddie said."are you okay?",Ben asked him,"fine,just tired,i've been up since 4AM with John",Freddie said as John fell asleep.Freddie laid John on the sofa with a blanket.Freddie notices John,he gets him a bucket,"let it all out let it all out",Freddie cooed,rubbing Johns back."it hurts Fweddie",he whimpered."i know it does Johnny bear",Freddie cooed."come on,let's get you in bed bear",Freddie softly said,carrying John,he put John in bed and put a blanket on him,Freddie stayed by johns bed."i close my eyes and i can see a world that's waiting up for me,through the dark through the door through where no one's been before but it feels like home,they can say they can say it all sounds crazy,they can say they can say i've lost my mind.We can live in a world that we design.Cause every night i lie in bed the brightest colours fill my head,a million dreams is all its gonna take a million dreams for the world we're gonna make",Freddie sang.It lulled John to sleep.

Freddie kissed Johns cheek and ran a hand through his hair.Freddie knelt by Johns bed and pulled the blanket on john,tucking a teddy next to him."Freddie?",Freddie heard Ben say."yes",Freddie yawns.Freddie puts on a hoodie and sweatpants."Freddie",Ben said,raising an eyebrow."yes Benny",Freddie said."come here",Ben said to him.Ben slid his hands up Freddie's shirt and started to tickle his tummy and sides.Freddie was giggling and squealing."B Benny s stop it!",Freddie giggled."hmm no",Ben said still tickling Freddie.

After five minutes,Ben finally had mercy on Freddie.


	16. A day by the pool(Poly! Queen FT.Ben Hardy)

WELCOME 

Roger Taylor,the boyfriend of Brian may,they love each other to death and till death do them apart.Roger is insecure of his body and refuses to go in the pool with Brian.

*Afternoon*

"roger",Brian said,"yes love",Roger said,"come in the pool with me pwease",Brian pouts with the puppy dog eyes."don't want to",Roger said as Brian slid a hand up Rogers shirt and traced shapes onto his sides."B bri",he said almost giggling."does that tickle?",Brian smiled,"no...",roger said trying rid of his smile."so it wont effect you i do this!",Brian smiled at him,lifting his shirt and fully tickling his belly and sides."B Brian have MERCY ON ME!!",Roger giggled and squirmed,Brian stopped for a brief moment.He cupped rogers cheeks in his hands and kissed him."why wont you go in the pool",Brian asked,

"no reason",Roger said,"liar",Brian said."fine fine i'm insecure please don't tickle me again",Roger said,"don't give me ideas",Brian teased."love,you are the perfect the way you are",Brian softly said,stroking rogers hip and taking off his and rogers shirts.Brian placed a hand on rogers side and rubbed it lovingly making roger squirm."does that tickle too?",Brian teased,roger shook his head,his hair flying about.Brian skittered his fingertips across rogers ticklish tummy."B Brian",roger says holding his giggles.

Brian pins rogers arms above him and used his other hand trail a finger down from rogers armpit to his thigh."B Bri s stop it",Roger squirms.Then they hear,Freddie's laughter from the garden,they both run out there,"J John ss top it!",Freddie laughs as John tickles him."who knew Freddie is so ticklish",Roger teased,"SHUT UP!",Freddie said before laughter took over him."come join",John said."n no please no",Freddie squeals as Johns hands land on his ribs,tickling them and prodding.Roger sits on Freddie's arms,pinning them above him and tickles his armpits.Brian goes for John,"BRIAN NO!",John squeals.

Brian pins John to the floor and starts to tickle his sides fast and squeezes them."BRIAN NO S STOP IT!!!!!!",John squeals and laughs,Freddie was up and running.

*the next day at the studio*

Freddie arrived late at the studio,grumpy and pissed off."you okay Freddie?",John asked,"i'm fine John",Freddie said."someones grumpy",Roger teased,"shut up",Freddie said."Well then",roger said daring to push it.Freddie runs to Roger and pins him to the wall by his neck."shut up roger,maybe you'll learn not to push it",Freddie growls,his fangs show,he goes to drink from roger,"DON'T YOU DARE!",he hears Brian shout,to late.Roger had passed out from the force,"grab him",Brian said to John,Freddie was faster,he ran out the studio,his fangs going back and he books it to his flat.Freddie slams the door shut behind him,he runs to his kitchen and hides.

Freddie hears the front door open,he whimpers to himself,tears running down his cheeks.HE gets scared and runs to his room,Freddie sits by his bed,rocking back and forth.Freddie still had tears down his cheeks,he hated being yelled at."Freddie love",he hears his boyfriend say,Freddie doesn't say anything."Freddie love",John says again."g go away",Freddie said,wiping his tears."come here",John said to him,"shh its okay,i'm here now",John cooed,rubbing Freddie's back."do you wanna tell me",John asked,Freddie nodded,"i hate being yelled at",Freddie said."oh so that's why you ran",John said,Freddie nodded."shh its okay,i wont let them get you",John said softly."i love you",Freddie said,"love you too",John said,stroking Freddie's hip.

*two hours pass*

Freddie and John cuddle on the sofa with a soft fluffy blanket on them,John kisses Freddie's cheek,pulling him close.Freddie soon fell asleep with his head on Johns chest and Johns arm around Freddie.It was only 4PM.John stayed with Freddie as he slept,never leaving his side.John tucks strand of hair behind Freddie's ear and kisses his forehead."mm",Freddie hums in his sleep,"i'm still here love",John cooed.Then a knock on the door sounds,"i'll go,you need rest",John said to Freddie,he curled up in the blankets and John kissed his cheek,answering the door."guys now's not the time",John said as he heard Freddie coughing."why,he almost killed me",Roger said,"and?! now leave,Freddie's not feeling to good",John said."fine,we'll come back tomorrow",Brian said,"thank you",John said,"still i hope Freddie feels better",Brian said,"thanks Bri",John said,"bye be safe",John called behind them.

"oh Freddie",John said softly.Freddie felt sick.John put the back of his hand to Freddie's forehead."oh love,you're burning up",John softly said as Freddie curled up in Johns lap.John runs his hand through Freddie's hair as Freddie smiles softly and nuzzles his head into Johns hand.Freddie soon fall asleep. 

*The next day*

Freddie felt a bit better from his fever,it has broken.Freddie only has a cough."good morning",John said,"morning love",Freddie said half asleep."time to get up love",John said to him.Freddie got up and dressed in jeans,a white T shirt and his leather jacket along with his shoes.he and John walked to the studio where Freddie was pinned to the wall when John walked in,"put me down",Freddie choked out as roger had pinned him by his neck,"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!",Roger hears John say loudly.Freddie falls to the floor and John runs to him,getting Freddie in his arms.

"roger,Brian leave",John scowls.rubbing Freddie's back and looking at his neck for marks."Roger you asshole",John said,John carried Freddie to the sofa and sat him down,putting the cream on his neck,Freddie had indeed lost his voice."Freddie talk to me",John said,Freddie shook his head and pointed to his throat."oh,you've lost your voice",John said,Freddie nodded and John kissed him."i'll go make you a chamomile tea",John said to Freddie who nodded. 

"here you go lovey",John softly said to Freddie,giving him the tea.Freddie nods.John wraps an arm around Freddie's waist and kisses his cheek."fuck you",John said to Brian and Roger with a death glare."he tried to kill me!",Roger said."so?!",John said,Freddie nudged john to warn him."sorry love",John said to Freddie,Freddie smiled and kisses johns cheek."Roger,you had no right to do that",John said."Brian?",Roger said,"sorry,i'm not involved",Brian said.

That evening,Freddie's brother came over."hey",Ben said to Freddie,hugging him,"he lost his voice",John piped up.Ben stroked Freddie's cheek,he went red with embarrassment."Freddie look at me",Ben said.Freddie did.Ben put a hand up Freddie's shirt and rubbed his back as Freddie put his head on Ben's shoulder,wrapping his arms around Ben's neck.Ben accepted and did the same.Ben and Freddie hugged."hey whats wrong",Ben asked,"missed you",Freddie mumbled."missed you too Freddie bear,i'll never leave again i promise",Ben said,hugging Freddie and holding him close.

"hey hey its okay",Ben softly said."n never leave",Freddie said,"i'm not going to",Ben said.Ben held Freddie to his chest and lay in bed together,Freddie snuggles into Ben."try to sleep,i'm right here",Ben cooed.Freddie slowly fell asleep.Ben stroked his hair,singing to him.

*8 months later *

Freddie woke up in some weird old worn down place."What do you want!?What do you fucking want!?",Freddie spat,"Freddie its just me",he heard Ben say,"Where am i Benjamin",Freddie said."i thought you were my brother clearly not",Freddie spat.Freddie noticed the IV in his wrist,he got it out."Freddie calm down",Ben said,"NO I WONT YOU FUCKING TAKE ME SOMEWHERE I DON'T KNOW YOU PRICK!",Freddie shouted,he got up and ran towards Ben with a gun."you're such a prick Ben!",Freddie shouts."I hate you!",Freddie said to him."i'm sorry",Ben said,"shut up!",Freddie said,thank fuck Brian ran in."Bri",Freddie said running to him,"shh i'm here now",Brian said."you're such a dick Ben,you were the only family Freddie has",Brian said still holding Freddie.

Brian took Freddie home and put an ice pack on Freddie's wrist."look at me",Brian said,"its okay",Brian said,"he tried to kill me",Freddie said,"i know",Brian said,wrapping a bandage around Freddie's wrist."come here",Brian said,Freddie put his head on Brian's chest."shh its okay",Brian cooed."h he wouldn't of done that",Freddie said,"I know and he shouldn't of",Ben said walking it,"Get out Ben",Freddie growled,getting up and grabbing his holstered gun,pointing it at Ben,"on the floor hands where i can see them",Freddie said.Ben did and Brian went to grab the gun from Freddie.

Ben gets out his gun,its between him and Freddie."drop the gun and i wont shoot",Ben said,Freddie kept the gun by his side."good now drop it",Ben said.Freddie grabbed the gun from the floor,"Drop.IT!",Ben said."no",Freddie said,going to shoot,"NO",Brian said."DROP THE GUN!",Ben said to Freddie,Freddie did."good",Ben said,dropping his gun as well."come here Freddie",Ben said."no",Freddie said,"you fucking tried to fucking kill me !",Freddie shouts,going to grab the gun,he picks it up and keeps it by his side,he and Ben go outside to the front."well then i don't know to trust you or not!"Freddie said.

"Freddie bear please",Ben said,"i'm not dropping the gun",Freddie said,"Drop it",Ben said."no",Freddie said,Ben grabbed the gun from Freddie's hand and put it in his back pack."now then",Ben said."FREEZE!",they heard the police shout,"run",Freddie said,grabbing a gun,he and Ben run and jump to a rooftop.Freddie shoots."you idiot",Ben said,"you're under arrest",The officer said cuffing Freddie."let him go,he's just a kid",Ben said."please let him go,i'm the only family he has left",Ben said,Freddie was let go,Ben picked him up and carried him.

Ben got Freddie home,"I'm so sorry Ben",Freddie said,"its okay Freddie,",Ben said.he rubbed Freddie's back.Freddie cried on Ben's shoulder,"shh Freddie its okay my bear its okay",Ben cooed,kissing Freddie's forehead and singing 'Little Devil' to him."i love you Ben",Freddie said."love you too",Ben said.

Ben put Freddie in bed and tucked him in and stayed by his bed.Ben kept an eye on Freddie.Freddie was sweating a lot."b Ben!",Freddie said."oh shit,i'm taking you to the hospital",Ben said to him.Ben rushed to the hospital.Once they got there,Freddie was taken into a room,Ben with him,Freddie got hooked to an IV.Freddie's temperature is quite high."is he okay?",Ben asked."its pneumonia but in early stages",The doctor said,"all he needs is rest and plenty of fluids make sure he stays in Bed", The doctor said."i will",Ben said.

*AT HOME THE NEXT DAY*

"Freddie,you have to stay in Bed,doctors orders and plenty of rest and fluids",Ben said,keeping Freddie in bed,Freddie is 14 and Ben is again 28."fine",Freddie said as he shivered and coughed.Ben made sure Freddie has plenty of rest and fluids.Ben stayed with Freddie as he got better from pneumonia,Freddie is quite weak though.


	17. Ben is kidnapped

CAST:

Ben Hardy as himself.

Joe Mazzello as Ben's boyfriend

Gwilym Lee as Ben's friend

Rami Malek as the kidnappers assistant,Ben's friend

Ryan Reynolds as the kidnapper 

Freddie Mercury as Ben Hardy's younger brother.

AGES:

Freddie mercury=17

Ben Hardy=28

Rami Malek=27

Joe Mazzello=28

Gwilym Lee=30

Ryan Reynolds=34

That' enough with the cast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

*Midday*

"what do you want?What do you fucking want?!",Ben spat as he is tied down to an abandoned hospital bed."hey hey calm down!",Ryan said as Ben looks to his direction."are you afraid?",Ryan asked,"never,i've been a thief all my life,robbing since i was little",Ben spat out all at once.He was breathing heavy,exhausted."i i could make you money,help you and all",Ben said now trying not to show the nerves."all you can do is die",Ryan said,"fucking do it,i dare you!"Ben said,his head hitting the pillow as Ryan tipped the IV pole over but keeping Ben restrained in the restraints,two more people walked in.

"no not you too Gwil",Ben said,fearing what was coming,Ben could feel a panic attack coming,Ben's breathing became fast and unsteady,he was panicking.He felt a panic attack wash over him,he threw his head to one side and tried to calm his breathing.Ben is scared as fuck.Gwilym walked over to him."Ben",Gwilym said to him,"s shut up",Ben said still having a panic attack,"Ben focus on me",Gwilym said as Ben had tears of panic down his cheeks."Fuck off Gwil",Ben said,Gwilym backed off and walked away from Ben.

Ben soon calmed down.Ben's head hit the pillow.Ben controlled his breathing."are you sure you're not afraid",Ryan asked,"i'm sure you you pig!",Ben spat,struggling."sedate him!",Ryan said,"i'm sorry Ben",Gwilym said.Gwilym managed to calm down Ben as he sedated him."calm down Ben",Gwilym said.Freddie must be worried. "what do you want from me?!",Ben spat before falling unconscious.

He woke again three hours later still in the restraints,he felt sick and tired."ah you're awake",Ryan said as Gwilym walked over,"Go away Gwilym",Ben spat.his cuts had been cleaned and stitched.Ben was never freed when two guards walked Freddie in,he was gagged."LET HIM GO NOW!",Ben shouted,angry and pissed of his younger brother."Let him go,please,i'm the only family Freddie has left",Ben said,tearing up,Ben didn't look at Ryan,he looked at Gwil for help.

Gwilym wanted to help Ben but if he did,he'd be killed."let my brother go",Ben begged.Freddie was strapped in a bed next to Ben.he struggled and kicked,his legs and arms were pinned down as he got strapped."LET ME GO YOU PIGS!",Freddie yells,looking at Ben,Ben frees his own wrist and Freddie's wrist,he grabs Freddie's hand,stroking his knuckles.they both looked at Ryan.

Freddie and Ben swallow hard as a needle is injected into them both,Freddie grips Ben's hand."it'll be over soon",Ben said to Freddie,stroking his knuckles.they both are put to sleep.

Gwilym waits until Ryan and his two guards leave the room,he takes the straps off of Ben and Freddie."shit",he curses and Ryan walks in,Gwilym hides.He sees Ryan do the straps but tighter not to hurt them.Ben and Freddie wake and still hold hands, Freddie looks to Ben,almost going unconscious again.Ben can see the panic on Freddie's face as Ben squeezes Freddie's hand."hey hey",Ben said to him,"look at me",Ben said to him,Freddie let go of Ben's hand as he undid the straps on himself,He did Ben's as well,"lets get out of here",Freddie said,Ben shot at Ryan.

Only to be caught.Freddie was caught by the two guards and Ryan.Ben got caught by Gwilym,he tried to get out of Gwilyms grip.Freddie kicked and lashed."LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCKS!",Freddie yelled,"oh we have mouthy one,"Ryan said,"don't fucking touch me",Freddie growled.He looked to Ben,Ben had got the gun,he shot Ryan and the guards."gwil come on",Ben said.Gwilym stood there.

"oh fuck you",Ben said to him.Freddie had dropped to the floor in exhaustion.Ben picked him up,Freddie clung to Ben as he ran."t take me home",Freddie said,"i am",Ben said,"hold on tight",Ben said as he jumped,Freddie clung tight to Ben,hiding his face in Ben's shoulder.Once they got home,Ben cleaned and stitched Freddie's cuts."B Ben it hurts",Freddie said,teary eyed,"i know",Ben said."come on,we'll get the rest treated at the hospital",Ben said,"no",Freddie said,"i'm to scared",Freddie said,"oh bear,its okay",Ben said,"will you be brave,for me?",Ben asked,Freddie nodded and let Ben carry him.

After they got home from the hospital,Freddie's cuts treated and stitched."come here",Ben said to him.Ben held Freddie and rocked him."shh its okay i'm here now",Ben cooed,he kept rocking Freddie.


	18. First meeting.(Roger Taylor X Ben Hardy).

CAST:

Gwilym Lee as himself

Ben Hardy as himself

Roger Taylor as himself

Freddie Mercury as himself

John Deacon as himself

Brian May as himself

Brian May=23

Freddie Mercury=21

Roger Taylor=28

John Deacon=18

Gwilym Lee=27

Ben Hardy=28

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

*Ben's P.O.V*

I'm Ben Hardy well Benjamin Jones.This is the story of how i met my future husband.

We actually met in his dental clinic,i hate the dentist,i got scared,he calmed me down.

*Ten months earlier*

"Ben Hardy",My dentist calls.I stand and follow him to the exam room.I got scared,i mean scared,full on panic attack,"hey hey,look at me",My Dentist,Dr Taylor said,i did and i was shaking,he smiled softly at me,calming me down."better?",he asked,i nodded,"open wide",he said,i did and calmed myself.I also have a fear of needles.So when Dr Taylor got a needle out,i started crying.

I had again another panic attack."Ben",he said,"y yea",i stutter,"whats wrong?",he asked,sitting up the dentist chair,"i hate needles",i mumbled."i understand",he said.I had to have a filling.I didn't want to do it.That's when,Dr Taylor booked it for another time,i looked in my hand and noticed he slipped his number.I'm 28 nearly 29 and Dr Taylor looks about my age.

I go home and lay in bed,when the phone rings."Hardy speaking",i said."give it up,Ben",great,its Dr Taylor,"yes",i said."i uh would like you to come down to the clinic",he said,"can't right now",i said."you need to",Dr Taylor said ,"do i have to?or do i get a choice?",i asked being a bitch."you don't have a choice",he said,"fine",i said.

I got ready and left wearing my jacket."Dr Taylor is ready for you just head on back",the lady at the desk said,i nodded,i was nervous as fuck."have seat Ben",he said.I did and he laid back the chair.He did the filling,i squeezed my eyes shut."you can open them now",he said,i did."wasn't so bad",he teased,"s shut up",i said.I blushed,"i know you like me",He again teased."no i don't",i said.I got up and left.I ran home.I got in and went to bed,in tears.

*one month later*

I had another dental appointment,this time for a check up,i don't want to go but i have to,i've started to not like Dr Taylor but i do like him though.He likes me.I checked in and sat waiting,fiddling with my hands,"Ben Hardy",Dr Taylor called,i was really nervous.I walked in,shaking.I sat down,he leaned the chair back."open wide",he said,i shook my head,i got nervous and almost had an anxiety attack."Ben",he warned,i refused.

"why?",he asked,i mumbled."speak up Ben",he said,"i'm scared",i said."look at me Ben",he said,i did,he sat up the chair and put down his tools,pushing tray away from me and him.he took off his gloves and mask,"what about this,we'll get to know each other",he said,i nodded,"the names roger",he said."you already know mine",i said,"i've had a fear of dentists since i was five",i said."i'm 28 and i live with my three flat mates",Roger said."I like you,i have for a while",i admitted."i like you too",he said,"c can i kiss you?",i asked,he nodded,he pulled me onto his lap and i kissed him.

"do you want to move in with me?",he asked ever so innocently.I nodded and giggled at his childishness."i'm 28 as well",i said."good",he teased,i huffed.he titled my chin to get me to look at him,i felt his hand go to my side,"don't you dare",i said to him."don't do what?",he teased."you know what i'm on about",i said.He smirked and trailed his hand up my side,i bit my lip trying not to giggle.He keeps doing it.I almost giggled.

Roger sped up."s stop it",i said with a giggle."aww,ticklish?",he teased,"n no",i stutter,i get off his lap and leave blowing him a kiss."be ready by seven",he said,"i will",i said.we hugged and kissed.I got home and packed.Taking my stuff to the living room.Then a knock."hello",i said,"hey",roger said,we are dating now.he helps me get my stuff into his car,"i love you",i said to him."love you too",Roger said.We drove to his place,he shares with his flat mates,i unpack in my new room."I'm home!",i heard someone say,Roger walks in."hey its okay,its just the drama queen of the house",he said,"Freddie,this is Ben,Ben this is Freddie",roger said,i shook Freddie's hand.

"Brian,John this is Ben",Roger said,"h hi",i stutter,"nice to meet you",they said,i go and finish unpacking.After we all had dinner,we went to bed,i got changed into my sweatpants.I tried to sleep,i couldn't."roger",i said,"yes",he said,"can't sleep",i said,"come here",he said,i got in bed with him,he held me close and kissed me,i kissed back.he put the blanket on us,"i'm right here",he said.I put my head on his chest as we cuddle.We slept together,cuddling.

The next morning,i woke up to a note.(Below).

Dear Ben,had to work early,sorry for leaving so early didn't want to wake you.I love you and make sure to eat breakfast,its in the kitchen,don't mind Freddie if he's up,he'll try to do some weird shit.With love,xx Roggie.

Is what the note read.I smiled and giggled at it,i got up and put on my sweatshirt hoodie and kept my sweatpants on.I sat at the breakfast bar,eating my breakfast of a bowl of oatmeal."good morning Ben",i heard Freddie said,"hi",i said still eating.I finished my breakfast washed up my bowl,i went back to bed for a bit.By a bit turned into three hours."Benny",i heard my loving boyfriend say."yea",i said,yawning."you okay dear",he asked,"i'm fine",i said,i opened the door as Roger whisked me up in his arms,i squealed as he pinned me to the bed."i missed you",i said to him"i wasn't gone for long",he said,"mm i know",i said,our foreheads touching,he kissed me over and over.

I giggled into the kiss."whats so funny?",roger teased,"nothing",i said,he smirked and slipped a hand under my hoodie,tickling my side,i giggled and squirmed under him,he kissed me as i was tickled by him."s stop it",i giggled as he kept doing it."s stop it",i giggle,Roger stops and puts his hand on the back of my head and brought me in for a kiss."fuck i love you",i said to him,kissing him."love you too",he said,"make love to me",i said."my pleasure",he said,we both stripped,he locked the door."gonna prep you,okay?",he said,i nodded as he stretched me,"Fuck yes",i moaned as he hit my prostate."safeword?",he asked,"Red",i said to him.Roger put on a condom and lubed his dick,he grabbed my hips and thrusts into me,i started moaning,"F fuck yes,YES RIGHT THERE !",i moaned,Roger gently squeezed my hip.

I was a moaning mess as Roger hit my prostate."mm fuck,yes more",i panted and he wanked me ,Roger pulled out,i whined and looked at him with puppy dog eyes."i'm going to get something",he said,i nodded and gave myself time to calm down.Roger walked in,butt plug in hand."a treat",he said."accepted",i said.He lubed it and i put my shins on his shoulders,he gently pushed it into my entrance,i bucked.I was already panting.

Roger put it on low as he kissed me,i kissed back,squirming.i moved my legs to wrap around his waist,he rubbed my shins.I panted,he turned it off and took it out,wanking me,"f fuck yes rog",i moaned.I came and painted both our stomachs in cum.he came as well.Roger took off the condom and binned in,he wiped us both up and we put on boxers each.I kissed him,we made out."f fuck that was awesome",i said,"agreed",Roger said,"i love you Roger,i always will",i said to him,i put my hands on his waist,he put his on my hips,we kissed and made out.

We walked to the living room,hand in hand,"well then lovebirds",Freddie teased."go suck a dick",roger retaliated.I squeezed his hand,they also had band rehearsals.I go with them."baby",Roger said,"yes",i said,"the uh band and i have tour coming up soon",he said,"that's fine",i said,"thank you,come here blondie",he said,i started laughing,"what?",he said,"you're a blonde as well",i said."you little shit",he said,running after me,i tripped and landed face first."ow",i said,"hey hey",roger said,sitting me up,i had tears in my eyes,Roger sat me on the sofa and wiped the blood from my face,i had cut my cheek."it hurts",i whimper."i know it does love",Roger softly said,taping a gauze to my cheek .

"i know it hurts Ben",he said,we hugged.i wiped my tears and he kissed my forehead"get some rest",he said,i nodded and went to put on sweatpants.I went to bed and curled up in my blankets,"night love",he said,i hummed in response,he went to bed as well.Around midnight,i woke up in a cold sweat,i put on a hoodie and grabbed my anxiety bear and brought it to my chest.I wiped my tears and rocked back and forth.Roger ran in,"hey hey its okay,come here",he said,i crawled over to him,i sat in his lap and roger stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead,"shh its okay i'm here now",he said softly,"what happened?",he asked,"nightmare",i mumbled.I used to have nightmares about my past."do you want to tell me?",he asked,i shook my head,putting my head on his chest.

Roger laid me back in bed and laid with me,i snuggled up to him,he pulled the blanket on us and he kissed me,he wrapped his arm around me and dimmed the light so i could sleep.

*3 days later*

"good morning darling",Roger said to me,"morning to you to",i said to him,kissing him.Today,his band were going on tour."I'll miss you",i said to him,"i'm only gone for a month",he said,"i know",i said"come here trouble",he said,i ran to the kitchen as Roger jabbed his fingers into my sides,i squealed."I love you",i said,"love you too",he said.He soon left for tour as the did the others.I went to my room and changed into my jeans and T shirt with my leather jacket.I went out for a bit,taking my house keys with me.

I happened to see Gwilym."hello Ben",he said,"hi",i said,"where have you been",he asked,"somewhere",i said.I miss my boyfriend.Then my phone rang."hello?",i said."hello love",its roger."i miss you",i said,"miss you too,i'll be home soon i promise",he said,"you better not have been arrested",he said,"I haven't,i' with a friend",i said with a giggle."good",he said,"bub bye",i said,"bye",he said.I hung up and sat back down.Gwil raised his eyebrow at me."what?",i asked,"who was it?",he asked."none of your business",i said,"Benjamin",he said."are you gay?",he asked,i shyly nodded."Ben,its fine to be gay",he said,"i know",i said.

I didn't tell him that i have a boyfriend.I went home and waited.

*one month later*

I was in the kitchen,making my breakfast,"boo!",i heard roger say,wait.ROGER>"I missed you!",i squealed jumping into his arms,he span me around,peppering my face in kisses.I never let go of him."let me go",he said,"never",i said,he slid a hand up my shirt,"don't you dare",i said,"don't do what",he teased full well knowing."I swear to god love",i said to him,he smirked at me,tracing my side,i giggled into his shoulder."does that tickleeee?",he teased dragging 'e' out."no...",i said trying to hide my smile."liar",he said,tickling me."r roger s stop it",i squealed,he pinned me to the sofa,lifting my shirt,"n no not there",i begged,"Aww got a ticklish tum(Tum=tummy)",he teased,"no",i said,i bit my lip.

"i know you're ticklish",he teased,blowing a raspberry on the side of my neck.I squealed as he pinned my arms above me,"have mercy on me",i giggled."never!",he said,"this is my fun",he said,"Oh come on,you just got home and this is what you do to me?",i teased,he huffed and stopped,i got up."Roger",i said,"rogerrrrr",i half sang.A plan unfolded in my mind,i put my hands in his armpits and tickled him,he started laughing,"B Ben",he giggled."revenge",i said."baby s stop it",he laughed,i eventually stopped and ran.

I hid in his room."Benny",he called out,i don't answer."Benjamin",he said,"well well well,a pair of bare feet and no owner",i heard him say.I felt something go up and down my foot,i bit my lip,i soon discovered it was a hairbrush,i burst out in laughter."stop it stop it stop it",i laughed,thrashing."does it tickle my love?hmm? are you ticklish?",he teased."It tickles!",i got out between my giggles.he pulled me out a little bit and sat on my legs,"get off",i huffed,"hmm no",he said.

I had a dentist appointment the next day.I felt him tracing up the back of my legs,"Stop it!",i giggled,he pulled me out and tickled my sides,i tried to grab his wrists."i'm not that ticklish!",i said between giggled,"this says different",he teased.He soon stopped and i calmed down."can we cuddle",i asked,"come here",he said,we changed into our PJ's well i changed into my onesie,"aww you look so adorable",roger said,i crossed my arms and pouted."aww don't do the pout,you're to cute",he said,i rolled my eyes.Roger picked me up and carried me to the bed,he laid me down,"fine act like a child,i'll treat you like one ",he said,this is his way of punishment.

"bedtime for you",he said,i nodded and Roger tucked me in with my teddy,he sat on the bed,he knows of my nightmares.by this point,my hair is fairly long.Only shoulder length."goodnight",he said,"mm",i hummed,getting tired,he kissed me and i kissed back,he got in bed with me and i waited till he fell asleep.I got up and went to the bathroom,i knelt over the toilet.I felt sick,really sick.I was sick,"baby",Roger said,"the door is open",i said."oh love",he softly said,"i feel sick",i said.

"i bet you do,you're burning up",he said,i walked back to bed,clinging to roger for support."i love you babes",i said,"love you too darling",he cooed.I laid in bed and pulled the blanket on myself.

The next day,i woke up still feeling ill."good morning",Roger said,i flipped him off,he understood and sat with me,rubbing my back.Roger stayed with me all day.I didn't eat or drink apart from breakfast and a glass of water."how are you feeling?",he asked,"not much better",i said."I'll get the thermometer",he said,i sat up with a blanket."open ",he said,i did,he put it under my tongue,i shut my mouth."oh god,103.2",he said."i'll have to get you to the doctors",he said,i shook my head."why?",he asked,"i hate them",i mumbled and coughed.

Days pass

Weeks go by

I slowly got better and better every day.

"good morning honey",Roger said,"morning babe",i said,pecking a kiss to his lips.I went for a walk,i had stopped eating,roger hadn't noticed,his band mates have.I got home,soaking wet and shivering."go change into warm clothes,i would a chat with you",he said,i nodded.I changed into a warm jumper and put my sweatpants on and wrapped a blanket around myself,still shivering.Roger picked me up,i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist,"c cold",i stutter,"i know",he said,he sat on the sofa,me in his lap,he rubbed my back and kissed my cheek."why haven't you been eating",he asked,"no reason",i said,"truth Ben",he said,"i'd rather not say",i said,"okay i understand",he said.I snuggled into him.

"i'll tell you tomorrow",i mumbled,he nodded.Roger kissed my forehead and held me close.There's a reason to why i haven't been eating,i haven't felt my normal self.I'm happy with roger but the other three tease me to much when roger's at work or not around.We went to bed together,i soon starting sleeping in rogers bed.he wrapped a protective arm around me.I went to sleep.

*Days pass*

Roger's at work,i'm left alone with the other three,"stupid",Freddie said,"fuck off Freddie",i said.He grabbed my wrist,"Get the fuck off me",i growled.He gripped harder."i said get off me",i said again,i saw Brian and John walk,"help me here",i said,"Freddie",Brian warned,he didn't let go of me,"LET me go",i said,"help me",i said again.i had a bruise forming.John rushed to get Freddie off of me.he let go and i collapsed,John sat me on the counter,"we've told Freddie to many times",he said."does he do this often",i asked,"yes a lot",John said,"just try to not let him catch you alone",John said,"I'll try",i said.John wrapped my wrist in a bandage,i still felt lightheaded.Roger walked in,"hello",i said,"what the fuck happened",he asked,i looked to john,"Freddie did",John said,i nodded,Roger turned me to face him,"i'm going to kill him",Roger said,"FREDDIE YOU ARSE GET IT DOWN HERE NOW!",he shouts,"yes darling",he sasses."you know full well you're in deep shit",Roger said,pushing Freddie to the sofa by his chest,"sit down Bulsara",he said,"w what",Freddie said,"you know what you did",i piped up."no i don't",he said,"yes you do,you grabbed my wrist,i can prove it",i said,taking the bandage off and showing roger.

"Freddie leave this home and don't come back,you're no longer welcome unless you change your ways",Roger said,"fine",Freddie said."come here love",Roger said.I walked to him and fell into his arms."I'm taking you to the hospital",he said,"no please don't",i begged."unless you're gonna give me the truth,it still stands",he said,"fine i'll tell",i said,Roger sat me down,"when you're at work,Freddie tends to tease me a lot and call me names",i said,"come here",he said.i cried in his arms.

Roger still took me to the hospital,he made me get a feeding tube,i tried to get it out twice,only to be restrained."Asshole",i said to roger."you love me",he said,"maybe",i said."oh come on don't be so grumpy Ben",he said,kissing me.I was sat in the hospital for three days."Ben",roger warned.I'm not to happy about the feeding tube.I tried to pull it out when Roger wasn't looking,unfortunately he caught me.Roger grabbed my wrists,"Benny love,i hate being harsh to you but please stop ",he said ,i nodded.He wiped my tears.

"i i'm sorry",i said,"hey hey its okay baby",he cooed,"i want to go home",i said."i know you do",Roger said."i'll start eating anything to get this thing out of me",i said."good,i'll go get you something",he said,kissing me.I smiled and kissed back,sitting up."love you so much",i said,"aww i love you to,to the moon and back",he said.Once roger walked back in,he noticed the tube gone,"thanks",i said,eating."no problem",he said.

A year passes and we adopted."good morning",i said to our child."morning daddy",he said,"should we go wake papa",i asked,Aaron nodded."come on then",i said,i picked him up and carried him to me and rogers room.I put Aaron on our bed."love wake up",i said to roger."morning",i said to him,i'm 29 now so is roger.


	19. The Dentist boy

CAST/EXTRAS:

Ben Hardy

Roger Taylor

Freddie Mercury

John Deacon

Brian May

Gwilym Lee

Year:modern where Freddie,Brian and John are all in their 20's including roger who is 28 and Ben too who is 28.Gwilym is Ben's friend who has to be with Ben when he goes to the dentist.Gwilym is 30.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ben's P.O.V*

Hi i'm Benjamin Hardy,Ben for short.I hate the dentist.

I'm a 28 year old,born January 2nd 1991.This is the story of how i met my boyfriend.

It started a year ago.

I'm gay.

*November 2nd*

I arrived at the dentist office.I sat and waited,"Dr Taylor is ready for you",the lady at the desk said,i nodded and went it,"have a seat",he said,i did.He leaned the chair back,i looked around the room,my eyes landing on sharp stuff.I've had a fear of dentists since i was five."open wide",he said,i did,getting nervous by the second.

I remembered Gwilym is in the room,his eyes on me.He could tell that i was nervous.Once the appointment is done,i ran.I ran home and to my room,i had a secret crush on my dentist,Roger's his name.I tend to day dream about him.Then the phone rings."hello Hardy residence",i said."hi,its the Taylor clinic",a lady said,"yes Ma'am",i said,"we have to ask you to come back to the clinic",she said,i don't want to. "why ? may i ask",i said,"Dr Taylor requests a private talk with you",the lady said,"on my way",i sighed,hanging up. 

I put my shoes back on and leave.I had stayed in my shirt and jeans."you can go back,he's ready for you",the lady said,i nodded and swallowed hard.My nerves got the better of me.I had a breakdown in private.I sat in the bathroom.I waited for it to end,i got up and left the bathroom,"have a seat Ben",he said,i do and fiddle with my hands."why am i here?",i asked in a bitchy tone."watch it",he warned,i rolled my eyes.He tells me.I have to have three fillings,i try to refuse.I gave up and let him.

*one month later*

"will you be my boyfriend Ben",Roger said,"yes",i said.he asked me at the RITZ to be his boyfriend.Roger of course,kissed me,i kissed back.I soon moved in with him and his house mates.That evening i decided to pour water on him to wake him."BENJAMIN!",he said,i ran as he caught me and got on top of me and started the tickling assault.I begged and pleaded for him to stop."no i don't think i will",he said,i was kicking my legs and squirming under him."don't do that,i hate tickling",i said with a pout."okay okay i wont",he said,kissing me more.

Roger laid next to me on his side,i did as well."make love to me",i whispered into his ear .I had him on his hands and knees,wrists tied behind his back,his ankles bonded to the bed."safe word",i asked,"Red so red",he said.I pet his hair,it got him squirming,i walked over to the box of stuff,i kept.I work as teacher.I grabbed the ball gag and lube."open your mouth",i said to him.He did and i put the ball gag on him,no doing it tight. I lubed my two fingers and stretched him.i pulled out my fingers and cleaned them off and went to find the vibrating butt plug.

I got it,its a rubber one and i lubed it and gently put it in him.I turned it on the low setting and untied him,taking the gag out."don't forget i can make you submit to me",roger said to me,i nodded.I turned up the plug to the third setting,making him jump.I smiled and giggled."you little SHit",he squeals.he backs to the wall,i pin his arms above him and removed the plug,turning it off,he sighs and pants."you like that baby",i tease,stroking his dick,he nods,"i need words"i said."yes daddy",he said."good",i said. 

I kept him pinned to the wall,stroking his thigh as he tried to move."no",i warned.I am the dominant one in sex most of the time we switch."bend over the bed,arse in the air",i said,tapping his hip"yes daddy",he said."do not cum",i said."i wont",he said."good boy",i said.i fucked him,i had put on a cock ring on him."Oh oh daddy",he moaned,"do not cum",i growled.I felt his body shiver."what did i tell you",i said,"not to cum",he said ."to riight i did",i said,i grabbed the paddle and spanked him not hard enough to hurt him.I stopped,"go get dressed",i said.i got dressed as well,i sat on the bed,on my phone."Benjamin",he said,"yes",i said."up you get",he said,"hm no",i said.

"come on,i'm taking you somewhere",he said,"fine",i groaned,he got me in the car,i sat in the back,on my phone while he drove."Ben",he said,"yes",i said."come on",he said."already?",i said,"yes",he said,i have a suspicion he crashed.I got out the car as roger picked me up,i wrapped my arms and legs around him.He put me on some old bed,"do not move",he said,"w what a are y you d doing?",i stutter,getting scared."don't worry",he said,i was scared as fuck,he put straps on me stopping me from moving."r roger",i stutter,tears in my eyes,i see a needle in his hand."d don't h hurt me",i squeaked."hey hey",he said."i'm not going to hurt you",he said.He took off the straps and i backed against a wall in fear,Roger picked me up,bridal style and kissed my cheek,i cried into his chest,"shh its okay baby",he cooed,"shh i'm here",he said softly,i wrapped my arms around his neck.

roger took me out to the car and sat me in the front with him.Roger wrapped his arm around my waist,rubbing my back soothingly in circles.I felt sick."babe",i whined,"mm",Roger hummed,"I feel sick",i said."let's get home first",he said.I nodded.I put my head in his lap,laying on the seat.he drove with one hand while combing his hand through my hair with his right hand.Driving with his left.Well roger drove to the doctors to get me checked."don't wanna walk",i said,"fine,i'll carry you since you're sick",he said,i put my head on his shoulder."Ben Hardy",The doctor called.Roger carried me.I had fallen asleep on him.I heard them talking about something.

*Few hours later,at home*

"oh uh Ben,this is Freddie,Brian and John",Roger said,i nodded still feeling sick,i laid on the sofa,my head in his lap,a blanket on me."Ben's not feeling so great right now",i heard roger say,i heard them all talking.Roger combed his hand through my hair as i looked at him."good evening sleeping beauty",he said,"mm",i hummed,my throat is sore."what's up",he asked,"sore throat",i croaked out."I'll make Freddie make you tea",Roger said,i smiled and nodded.

I got my tea and drank it,i put the cup on the coffee table.Roger kept combing through my hair,i had been meaning to get it cut.I never did."i love you",i said to him well croaked out."rest your voice,doctors orders",he said,i nodded.Me and roger said on the sofa,cuddling.Just great,i get sick near to Christmas.The next morning,my throat still hurt,"good morning,feeling better?",Rog asked,i shook my head,Roger put my legs in his lap as he rubbed my feet.he put the honey scented lotion on my feet to use,i relaxed."feel good?",he asked,i nodded,i drank a bit of my water.

I sat up a bit while roger went to get something.Of course a teddy bear."thanks",i said,my voice hoarse,i cuddled the teddy.Roger sat on the bed with me,wrapping an arm around my waist,i put my head on his shoulder,what i didn't expect.He kissed me,"you'll get sick",i said,"don't care,i care about you more",Roger said,"aww",i said.

*December 23rd*

Just two days before Christmas day."Good morning honey bear",Roger said,"hi",i said.Roger then pulled me into his lap,he starts kissing me,i could tell,he looked sick."Babe",i said,"yes",he said,"are you sick?",i asked."no i never get sick",he said,"liar",i said,i put the back of my hand to his forehead."go back to bed,you're sick",i said to him.he huffed and went."child!",i called to him."shut up!",he said,coughing,i walked into our room with a spare blanket and a cup of hot chocolate.I put the blanket on him and the drink on the bedside table.I kissed his forehead and put on the fire to warm up the room."better?",i asked my over dramatic boyfriend."yes thanks",he said.

"you child",i teased."shut up Ben",he said."i'm sorry",i said with my innocent tone.I sat on the bed with him,running my hand through his hair.i got out a hairbrush and brushed his hair."hey stop it",he said."no",i said,i finished with his hair,"there i'm done,you big baby",i said that got me an eye roll from him."don't make me tickle you",i said to him,"don't care",he said,"okay then",i said,i put my hands on his sides and slowly began to tickle him."b Ben baby,i take it back",he says as he starts giggling."i'm not stopping",i said."please",he giggled.

"promise to not get huffy",i said,"promise",he said,"good",i said,i stopped.he ran to the bathroom,i followed.I rubbed his back in circles,soothingly."let it all out let it all out love",i said softly.I got him a glass of water as he gulps it down."easy easy love its not going anywhere",i said.Yes i Benjamin Hardy has turned soft.I love roger."come on,let's get you to the doctor",i said.He nodded,i wrapped my arm around his waist to steady him.I walked him to the car,he laid in the backseats.I drove us to the doctors office.

The minute we got there,the doctor called us in.I carried roger in and sat him on the exam table."his temperature is 104F,vomiting and a bad cough",i said."ah yes"The doctor said,i stayed in the room as roger had to have arse shots done,i squeezed his hand."doing so well baby",i said softly,kissing his cheek."doing so well baby,almost done",i cooed,i wiped his tears."its okay",i said.The doctor finished and Roger pulled up his boxers and jeans.Roger was prescribed arse medicine.He just had it now so he'll be good for another few hours.I got him home and on the sofa in just boxers,i put a warm fluffy blanket on him also the teddy,he gave me.I kissed his cheek and a put a pillow under his head,"poor thing",i heard Brian pipe up."oh hello",i said."whats happened,"he asked,"Roger got the flu from me after he kissed me",i said,he pinched my arm,i flicked his hand.His arm went back under the blanket.

"and,he's got arse shots to have in a few hours",i said,"i'll help",Brian said,"thank you",i said.A few hours pass and i look to Brian,he nods."baby wakey wakey",i said to Roger."no go away Benny",he said."no,i have to give you your medicine",i said to him."no don't",he said,"I'm sorry love,i have to",i said to him,"on your tummy,boxers down",i said,he whimpers and backs against the sofa protecting his precious arse,i let out a giggle."Brian help me",i said.Brian walks over as Roger pulls the blanket on himself."roggie please",i said with a pout."i'll cwry if you don't wisten",i said like a child."no guilt tripping",he said,dang it.

"roger",i warned,"grab him",i sighed,"i hate to do this",i said to him after Brian had him pinned.i sat on his thighs stopping him from moving."love",i said softly,he looked at me,"hey hey its okay",i said,Brian distracted roger as i inserted the first shot for his fever.i finished and then did the one for his vomiting."almost done babe",i said."OW OW !",he whimpers."Baby,it doesn't hurt,its just a little pinch and sting",i said.I was losing my patience."there we go all done",i softly said.I pulled up his boxers and got off him,he laid on his side,i kissed his forehead,running my hand through his hair.He snuggled into me,Brian went to the kitchen to make roger a tea.

"feeling any better?",i asked him,he shook his head.Again you forget,i'm dating Roger Taylor.Drummer and dentist of QUEEN.They wont tour until Roger's better,i'm requested to go with them.I lay on the sofa,roger on my chest.I'm an actor,i'm currently filming Six Underground."asleep already",i sighed,Roger put his head on my chest.I combed through his hair with my hand,i had fallen off the sofa,roger remained on it.I landed with a thump and my arse hurts.Roger had woken."go back to sleep,i'm fine",i said."you fell off the sofa",he giggled,i smirked and got on top of him,kissing him to shut him up.

I got off him and went to bed,he followed,a blanket wrapped around him.Roger got in bed,i smiled at his childishness.I wrapped my arm around him.I never let him go.Roger sqwuirmed in my grip."so now you wanna go",he said,he nodded.I let him go.Most of the time i mess with him by making him hold in his piss and if he don't,he has to wear a diaper.I heard him come back to bed,i faced away from him,silently holding a giggle."Ben",he said,"yes",i said,"look at me",he said,i do and bit my lip."you better not be giggling",he said,"i'm not",i said."liar",he said,"well then,you're feeling better,",i teased,"mm",he hummed,i put my hand on the back of his head,his hands on my waist.

"fuck baby mm",i moaned into the kiss,Roger had been wanking me."do not cum",he said,"i wont daddy",i said."good",he said.Roger kept me laid on the bed,i pouted at him as my arms are cuffed to the headboard of the bed.My legs free.I saw roger walk in with a huge ass butt plug,"Oh hell no",i said."that's fucking huge",i said."that's the point",he said.He grabbed a smaller one,i nodded."good boy",he cooed."i'm not a dog",i said,"oh hush",he said,i wanted to kick him.I aim for his balls.he grabs my ankle fast."no",he said.he then sat on my ankles,"well then,i'll stop until you learn",he said,"asshole",i mutter."do you want to repeat that",he said,"no",i said."good",he said,he uncuffed my arms."babe get off",i said.

"no i wont",he said,his hair a mess."well then my blonde teddy bear",i teased."shut up Ben",he said,growling a little.I got nervous."S stop",i said,he got closer to me,"Roger stop,you're scaring me",i said.his eyes went from ocean blue to dark red.I got up and put on jeans and my T shirt and Jacket,i put my shoes on,i ran out the flat,phone in hand.I called Gwil.(BELOW).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Ben:Gwilym}

{Gwilym:Ben,its midnight what do you want?}

{Ben:A place to stay}

{Gwilym:get a hotel?}

{Ben:Trivago}

{Gwilym:ha ha very funny}

{Ben:Gwilym,i'm serious,i need a place to stay,i had to run from my partner}

{Gwilym:w wait }

{Ben:yes i'm dating and have a boyfriend,i'm on the run from}

{Gwilym:where are you,i'll get you}

{Ben:Main street}

Ben has ended the call

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shoved my phone in my pocket and waited for Gwilym,he showed up after a few minutes,"get in",he said."t thanks",i said."bloody hell,you're freezing",he said,"i i know,i had to run from my boyfriend,he wasn't himself",i said.I looked in the rear view mirror,Roger's following."shit",i cursed,"what?",Gwil said,"my boyfriend is following",i said.Gwilym drove us to some place,i looked and saw Roger's car in the cafe parking.I calmed down after a few minutes.I mentally cursed.Roger must've seen me leave and followed me.

I got out of Gwilyms car and told him to go ahead of me,he did.I walked into the cafe and sat away from roger,pissed off.I ordered a hot chocolate,he saw me,i looked away,i scrolled my Instagram,i saw he had posted a pic of me in the cafe.i flipped him off in his DM's.He got up and walked over to me,"Ben",he said,"go away go away",i said."Ben",he said,"what",i said,"look at me love",he said,i couldn't,"hey hey",he said softly,"go away and leave me alone",i said to him,i ran out the cafe,i paid and left a tip.Roger followed me ."are you deaf!?Go away!",i shouted at him.

I hung about in the ally way.I had clearly been crying.i wiped my tears and sucked it up.I walked.I felt someone grab my wrist,"get off me",i said."Ben love",i heard Roger say,"get off me roger",i said to him,he lets go."what do you want from me",i said,"Ben listen to me,look at me",he said,i did,he wiped my tears,i'm freezing cold and feel sick."come on,lets get home and in the warm",he said,i nodded,clinging to him."c cold so cold",i stutter shivering."i know you are",he said.

I snuggle up to roger in bed,he pulls a fluffy warm blanket on us mainly me.he pulls me close,"do you wanna tell me why you ran",he said,"i thought you were gonna kill me,you didn't have your ocean blue eyes,they were red",i said,"hey love",he said."I'm sorry,i was horny,they do that",he said."you horny bastard",i said to him."you love me",he said,"mm love you too sometimes",i said,"i'll give you sometimes",he said,tickling me.I started laughing and giggling,the way his hair tickled on my bare stomach,he lifted my shirt as he blew raspberries on my belly button."b baby s stop it!",i squealed,he stopped,"bastard",i said to him.

"language",he said,i said something in French"Chienne",i called him a bitch.I again snuggled into him for warm."i love you",i said to him,"love you too",he said.Roger kissed my cheek and wrapped me in a fluffy blanket,i accepted."come here and cuddle",i said to him,he nodded.

The next day,i woke up with a cold."ACHOO!",i sneezed and again and again."good morning",Roger said,"shut it",i stuttered out."go away",i groaned,burying myself under the covers."come here love",he said,"no",i said,Roger put the back of his hand to my forehead."oh baby,you're burning up",Roger said,i nodded with a sleepy pout.Roger put me in his lap as i wrap my arms around his neck,he kisses my forehead.I smile and put my head in the crook of his neck."try to sleep,i'll stay",he said,i nodded and fell asleep on him.

Four hours later,i woke up in bed,Rogers hand on my back rubbing in circles soothingly."good evening",Roger said,i put my head on rogers hand.he ran his hand through my hair,i felt a bit better."love me",i whined."feeling better?",he asked,i nodded."good,i love you too Benny",he said."never call me that",i said,"well then i wont ",he said,he kissed my forehead.

*November 9th*

Today they leave for tour."Ben,time to get up",roger said,"mm no",i said,pulling the blanket over my head.I felt roger pull it away from me a bit."i don't wanna get up",i said,"i know,but don't you want to come",he said,"I do",i said,"then up you get",Roger said,stroking my cheek,we kissed.He sat between my legs,his hands land on my sides,tickling me."R roger i i 'm up",i giggled."s stop t!",i squeal."say you love me",he teased,"fine fine i love you!",i giggled.He stopped and we got dressed,he put my shirt on me,his fingertips brushing up against my sides.I bit my lip.

"come on",Roger said,i stood there,i was going half way around the world.In a foreign country."hey hey whats wrong?",he asked,"nervous and scared",i admitted,Roger tilted my chin to make me look at him."look at me Benjamin",he said,i couldn't,i had nerves and my nerves make me sick,i collapsed into Rogers arms."lets get you fed",he said,i nodded,Roger picked me up bridal style.I put my head on his chest,listening to his heartbeat.Roger kissed my forehead.

He sat me on the counter.Roger held a glass of water to my lips,i downed it."get some food in you",he said,i nodded,i ate a slice of toast."good boy",he cooed."oh shut up",i said.Then it happened,Brian walked in with Gwil,i leaned against roger,he again put me on the counter,trying to find a thermometer,"Open",he said,i did,"close",he said,i did."38C",he said,"we're still going",roger said,it was just nerves.

Once we landed in New York City,we went straight to the hotel,i was pissed at Gwil.I unpacked my stuff,Roger told me,he's gone to get some stuff.I nodded and we kissed.I finished unpacking and brushed my teeth then took a shower.I put on my hoodie and jeans,Gwil knocked."go away",i said."Benjamin",he said,"Go away",i growled lowly."Ben",he said,"oh my god,leave me alone,how do you even manage to be Brian mays boyfriend,he's not gay",i said."Ben,he is gay",Gwil said,"no he's not",i said as roger walked in."whats happened",he asked,"he did",i said pointing at Gwilym."out",roger said,Gwil left,"come here baby",he said to me,i laid on the bed and Roger on top of me,his one of his legs on both sides of me.

"Ben,look at me",he said.I shook my head,he kept in place on the bed so i couldn't leave."whats wrong love?",he asked,"nothing",i said,"you're lying",he said,"don't wanna talk about it",i said."okay i understand",roger said,we kissed and made out."roger,get your arse here!",we both here Freddie and john yell.we laughed at Freddie because his voice crack."come here Ben",Roger said to me,i walked over to him."don't you dare",i nervously giggled.Roger was quick to pin me to the bed,lifting my shirt and tickling my sides,making me have a giggle fit and squirm."nohohoho hahahaha ",i laughed,Roger kept tickling me,moving to my ribs and stopping,he pokes them,tilting his head to the side.

"hmm?i see tasty ribs",he teased,leaning down to lick them,i giggled hard and squirmed trying to push him away." stop it",i giggled."never!",he said."ROGER no!",i squealed as he blew a raspberry down my tummy.Roger is the bands dentist.

*The next morning*

"good morning ",Roger said to me."morning baby",i said."you do realise,i've to give you a check up",roger said,running his thumb across my jaw,i nodded and kissed him,"go brush your teeth,stinky",he teased,i knee'd him in the balls.I went and brushed my teeth,feeling a pair of arms around my waist.I finished brushing my teeth and ignored roger,he took his arms from my waist.We all went down for breakfast,i sat away from roger,the others caught on of me trying to ignore roger."did you hear anything",i said,"no i think its the wind",Freddie said,talking about roger,Brian and Gwilym and me and john and Freddie started laughing,i looked at roger,he sat there like a moody child."Roger",i giggled."no",he said,"fine be a dick",i said."at least i have one",he said.

"don't push it",i warned.We kept ignoring rogers attitude.We then went to the studio."Gwilym don't you dare",i said as he chased me,he caught me and pinned me to the floor,pinning my arms above me."G gwil no stop it",i giggled as he tickled my sides."revenge",he said smirking.I squirmed,i had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.Gwilym stopped and i flicked his arm,i wiped my eyes.Roger walks in,i bit my lip to hide my smile."Benjamin",he said,whenever he does that,i know i'm in trouble,"y yea",i said,"Oh so now you wont ignore me",he said,"come here",he said,"Ben",he said,i didn't answer,"Benjamin",he said,instead i walked out of the studio and sat against the wall,i hate being away from home.I'm half way across the world."Benny",Roger said,"go away",i said,"no",he said,"come here love",he said,he wrapped his arms around me.

"whats wrong",he asked,"i want to go home",i said,"baby,i know",he said.roger rubbed my back."will you let me give you a dental check up?",he asked stroking my cheek,i nodded,my cheek is swollen because i never told him i had a toothache."come on then",he said.Roger and me held hands.he lead me into his private dental office,"Take a seat Ben",he said,i literally picked up a chair,"you know what i mean ",he giggled,i'll try anything to avoid it.

"Ben",he said,"yes",i said,"watch out",he said,i tripped,smacking my face and chin into the floor,i started crying.Roger ran to me,picking me up and taking us back to the studio.I was still crying in pain."he tripped",Roger said,rubbing my back,he cleaned up the cuts on my chin."it hurts!",i wailed in pain."i know it hurts",Roger softly said,"come here",he said,he rubbed my back and wiped my tears,"hey hey,i know it hurts",he said,i nodded.Roger,put his forehead to mine and kissed my cut.

"do you want to try again",he asked,i nodded with a giggle but winced.Roger carried me and then sat me in the dentist chair,getting his gloves on,he smiled at me and put the mask on."open wide Ben",he said,i did."Benjamin",he said."mm",i hummed."why didn't you tell me you a had a toothache",he said,"got scared",i said."you do realise,i'll have to pull the tooth",he said,"NO",i said,"Ben calm down,you have two choices,either be put to sleep or let me use the needle to inject the numbing stuff",he said,"two",i said,"good",he said,Roger got out the needle,i watched."eyes on me Ben",he said.I looked up at him,he held my hand as he did it,i squeezed my eyes shut.

"its okay,its done",he said,he took the needle from my mouth and kissed my forehead as we waited for it to kick in.It did an hour later.Roger pulled the tooth,i looked him in the eyes."okay i'm done",he said.Roger sat up the chair and kissed my cheek with a hug."you were so Brave baby,i'm proud",Roger said." i wouldn't be",i mumbled,"why?",he asked,"i'm a wimp",i said."no you're not,you did so well",he said,i got out the chair and walked away."Ben",he said softly,"yes",i said"come here,i know something's bothering you",he said."come here",he said,Roger took me into our room and sat me down."Ben",he said,"whats bothering you",he said,"Gwilym",i said."do you want to say",he asked,i nodded,Roger kissed my cheek."he was never supposed to have come with us,i've been trying to forget him,every time i date someone,he just has to get involved",i said,tears in my eyes,"oh love,come here",he said,"we'll fly home tomorrow",Roger said,i nodded.

"hey hey its okay",he said.The next morning,we got up and dressed.

*TIME SKIP*

We landed in London,England.We walked back to the flat.Roger picked me up and span me around.i clung to him.Roger kissed my forehead and we went to the bedroom to cuddle.I changed into my cute onesie.I am into Age Play so is roger.I cuddled to him,he wrapped his arm around me.He kissed my forehead and cut.

*The next day*

"good morning baby boy",Roger said,i slid under the blanket more."Benjamin,you've an appointment for a cleaning",Roger said,i flipped him off."come on its time to get up",he said.I shook my head,i have a headache,a bad one."come here",he said softly,i put my head in his lap.Roger ran his hand through my hair."Ben,you're staring",he said,"can't help it,your hair is so fluffy",i said,"really",he said,i nodded.

"quit stalling,brush your teeth and get dressed",he said,"i hate you",i said to him trying to hold a mood."oh Benny",he said,"shut up",i said.Once he left my room,i hid in my closet."Benjamin,come out,we have to leave soon,",Roger said,i sat on my bed and held my head in my hands.My head hurt badly."Roggie",i whined,"yes baby",he said,"head hurts",i said,."okay,i'll get the Paracetamol.",he said,i nodded.Roger gave it to me and i swallowed it.

Roger carried me to his dental office in the flat"no i refuse",i said."Ben",he warned."NO i refuse",i said as Brian and Freddie walked in,i was still having a tantrum,"pin him down",Roger said as i ran from them,i'm faster,i only managed to get as far as my room,i fell onto my bed,panting.

I grabbed my water and downed it.I sat on my bed,calming down.I grabbed my phone and hoped Joe would pick up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CALL:

{Joe:Hello~}

{Ben:Joe,its me}

{Joe:hey Benny boy,whats up}

{Ben:i kinda need help,i'm trying to get my way out of a dentist appointment}

{Joe:no not helping you,i know you're gay and i know your boyfriend is your dentist}

{Ben:shut up,i'm scared to death right now,i'm hiding in my closet and behind a bunch of boxes}

in the background"BENJAMIN".

{Ben:Sorry about that,that was my boyfriend}

{Joe:its fine}

{Ben:FUck help me,he's found me}

{Joe:i'm on my way}

Ben has sent address

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

"Get off me!!!!",i screamed.Joe knocked at the door,Gwilym answered it as Joe saw me in tears.i almost kicked roger in the balls."Benjamin",Roger warned."get off me",i said.Roger had me restrained,Roger had me in his grip."let me go and put me down!",i said,he did ,i ran to Joe,"hey hey",Joe said,"Ben,look at me,focus on my eyes",Joe said to me,i did,"five things you see",he said,"you,the door,my boyfriend,the wall and Gwilym",i said,"four things you smell",he said."cooking,hairspray,cologne.and dental water",i said."three things you hear",he said,"your voice,my voice,clock",i said,"doing well",he said,"two things you feel",he said,"your hands and you tickling me",i giggled."one thing you taste",he said,"spit",i said."good,you did so well Ben",he said softly,"will you do it?for me?",he said."you and your fucking pout",i said and nodded.

"i'm in the room at all times",Joe said.It was just,roger,me and Joe in the room."if you need a break,raise your hand",Roger said,i nodded,roger kissed my cheek and hugged me."open wide Ben",he said.I got scared,Joe walked over to us,"Ben",he said,"mm",i hummed not daring to open my mouth,"open your mouth and let your boyfriend do it",Joe said softly,i shook my head,sitting up."Joe can we have a moment",i asked.he nodded."Ben,i know you're scared",he said,"i am,i hate the dentist,i always have",i said."come here",he said,i sat in rogers lap,crying on his shoulder."shh Ben its okay shh sh baby boy,i've got you shh shh",he cooed.

"Daddy",i mumbled,"mm",he hummed,"Scared",i said,"i know",he said,"want to try again for me?",he said,i nodded,"good boy",he said,"sit in the chair",he said,i did,he leaned it back a little."open wide for me",he said softly,i did,"good boy being brave",he said,i rolled my eyes."i'm just going to check you teeth then do the cleaning,Okay?",he said,i nodded."you're being so brave",he cooed."i'm almost done",he said,he was checking my teeth."going to start now,okay baby?",he asked,i nodded,"you're being so brave",he said.

roger picked up the dental version of a toothbrush."open wide Ben,its okay",he said."give me your finger",he said,i took the cheeky chance to flip him off.he held my finger and put the dental brush on it,turning it on."see?not scary",he said,i still refused."Benny,baby.I know the dentist is scary but i have to,its okay",he said softly.I opened and he started."i'm almost done",he said,i gagged.Roger stopped,i ran to the bin and was sick,i felt him rubbing my back in soothing circles."let it all out love",he said softly.

"shh its okay,let it all out",he cooed.I was now shivering."c cold",i stutter,"i know",roger said.

A few years pass and me and roger had got married.

We have three adopted kids.


	20. Benjamin Hardy.The story of Adoption and Family.

Ben is a half wolf.

*Ben's P.O.V*

Hi,i'm Benjamin Jones well Ben Hardy,i'm fifteen and live with my parents still.I hate the dentist.I always have hated the dentist and well the truth about my parents.I'm adopted.I was adopted by a dentist as a dad(Roger Taylor),i have two dads.Roger Taylor or as i call him dad and Freddie Mercury,who i call papa.I'll give you background into my life.

*Flash back*

"we don't want him put him up for adoption or something",Ben's biological parents said to each other just looking at Ben.They didn't want him,they never did,they often called him a mistake,Ben went into the foster care system at age six and was adopted at age seven by Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor.

Roger is his dentist dad and Freddie is his stay at home dad.

*Flash back over*

Well yea so that's my life so far.I hate the dentist as i already mentioned.But anyway,i have to deal with my dad as a dentist,my parents are strict on hygiene."Ben time to get up",i heard papa say,i had a bit of a cold."i'm not feeling so good,",i said."Ben,you're not dying,its just a cold",he said,"i know",i said,i coughed hard.I got up and got dressed.I went to brush my teeth as one of my parents would stand outside the door."Benjamin",dad said,"yes dad",i said as i coughed,i spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out."are you okay?",he asked,"i'm fine",i said."what did you want to ask me?",i asked him."forget it",dad said,"okay...",i said.

I had school,i hate it."bye dad,bye papa",i said,"i love you",i said,"we love you too",dad said,kissing my cheek.I love my parents."have a good day",dad said,"i will dad",i said.I left.I get to school and go to class.I sit down and do the work.Dad made me go to an appointment with him,i refused to go.After school,i run home and change into my jeans and hoodie."Ben,come down here!",i heard papa say."in a minute",i said.I finished getting changed and put on my 'fake sick' act.I put a thermometer in my mouth after i put warm water on my forehead to make it real."Ben",dad said,"i don't feel well",i groaned.Dad put the back of his hand to my forehead."mm you are warm",he said,"high fever as well",he said.I hacked out a cough.

"oh my poor boy,stay in bed and rest",dad said,i nodded and pulled a blanket on me so far its working.I don't have to go to the appointment.I had a bit of a headache,i dimmed my light and tried to sleep.I tossed and turned.Dad walked in with a cup of hot chocolate."mm",i hummed,i drank some of it and put the mug on my bedside table,dad kissed my forehead.I rubbed at my eyes,getting tired.I soon fell asleep.

*An hour or two later*

"hello sleepy head",papa teased.I sat up and wrapped myself in a blanket."lets check your temperature",he said,i let him do it,seeing as i'm half asleep.Dad walked in and sat on my bed,i put my head on his shoulder,he put his hand on my back and rubbed."37C",papa said,oh no i've been caught."nice try",dad said,i rubbed the back of my neck,i closed my eyes and concentrated on not being sick,i got up and ran to the bathroom,head hung over the toilet,i gagged and was sick.I felt papa rubbing my back in circles.

Papa gave me a glass of water."easy Ben,its not going anywhere",he said."I'm sorry ",i said."Ben,we knew you were faking sick.",he said."you did seem a little pale as well",he said,he grabbed the thermometer and took my temperature."its rose,38",he said."go back to bed",he said,i nodded and got up,clutching the sink.Papa carried me and put me in bed,putting my blanket on me."get some sleep,",he said,"I will papa",i said.

The next day,i woke up,i had a headache,i held my head in my hands.I had a bad headache.I felt sick so badly.I laid in bed,whining,i put a pillow over my face."Ben time to get up",dad said,i shook my head."whats wrong this time",he asked,"headache,it hurts",i whined."i'll go get you aspirin but you still have school",he said,i nodded.I got dressed,dad gave me the aspirin.I grabbed my bag and left.Once i got to school,i saw Joe and Gwilym."hey Benny",Joe said,i flipped him off,"whats up Ben?",he asked,"headache",i said."you'll survive",he said,"no i wont,its killing like a bitch,Josephine",i teased.

"Ben chill",Gwilym said."shut up Gwil,you still don't know the half of my life",i said."we know you're adopted by gays",Gwilym said,"shut up",i said."Gwilym don't push it",Joe warned."get near me and i'll kill you,my parents are rock stars unlike yours",i said.Gwilym pushed me against the wall,i knocked my head on it,Joe tried to get him away from me that's when my best friend ran to us."RAMI!",i said."Ben"he said,"come here",he said,i physically couldn't move."can't",i said,Rami helped me up and to the nurses office,Gwilym got suspended.

I had to have stitches in the back of my head only three stitches.I was sent home for the rest of the day,"thanks Rami",i said as he dropped me off,"no problem",he said."I'm still jealous",he said,"Of course",i said.i hugged him,"be safe Ben",he said,"i will Ramen",i teased.I waved off Rami as he drove away.I walked into the house and dad ran to me."Dad careful",i said."don't think we wont know",he said,"dad i didn't start it,Gwil did",i said,"he was making fun of you and papa",i said,"hey hey i'm not mad"he said."is papa?",i asked,"no he's not just disappointed that you would get into a fight",he said,Dad hugged me,i cried into his chest,"hey its okay,Benny",he cooed."do you want to tell me",dad asked.I nodded."Gwilym started making fun of you and papa,i went back at him calling his family poor that's what started the fight",i said."I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and family,Uncle john and uncle Brian are coming over later,i've told them what happened,they are also proud",dad said.

"papa!",i called,"papa",i called again,"Benjamin",he said,"yes",i said."please don't be mad at me",i said,"I'm not mad",he said,poking me in the tummy,i squealed."come here",he said,i hesitated at first."come here Ben,i'm not mad",he said with a smile,i did,me and papa hugged."i love you papa",i said to him,"love you too",he said,kissing my cheek."I'm proud of you,standing up for yourself",he said.I hugged him."uncle John,Uncle Bri",i said,"hello kiddo",John said."i'm fifteen",i said."i'm proud of you",Brian said."thanks",i said.Then Gwilym walks in."g gwilym",i stutter."take it back",he said"never,you arsehole,you made fun of my dads",i said,"i had to have three stitches in the back of my head",i said,Brian looked as i winced,he hugged me and kissed my cheek."please don't tell me you adopted gwilym",i said,"uh heh about that",John said,i groaned and went to my room,slamming the door behind me,i sobbed into my pillow.

H How could they?,My own uncles."Benny",i heard my dad say,"go away",i sobbed,"Ben,open the door,i have some explaining to do",he said,he opened the door as i looked at him,tears down my cheeks,i instantly buried my head into his chest,"shh its okay Benny bunny",he said,i wiped my tears and sat up,dad held out his arms,i went into them."now then,its okay no need for tears",he said."just why me",i said."hey hey,its okay",he said,"since when did Gwilym become,uncle Brian and uncle johns kid",i said,"since Gwilym was your age when we adopted you",Dad said."and he never thought to tell me",i said."he was going to,he got to nervous that he didn't and left it to uncle Bri and uncle john",he said,i nodded.Dad kissed the back of my head where the stitches are.

"come here,you don't need to cry.",dad said,rubbing my back."do you want to come back down",he asked,i nodded.i went with dad behind me.papa wanted me to apologise.Dad said i didn't have to."Benjamin",papa said,"i don't have to apologise,dad said i don't have to",i said,"that's no way to speak to me young man",he said,"i'm fifteen!",i said."watch your mouth",he said,"i don't care",i said.Brian and John came over to us,i had tears in my eyes.Brian turned me to face him,he rubbed my back,John glared at papa.They soothed me to calm down.I was tempted to scream and shout at papa.I am glad to my dad,uncle john,uncle Brian and Rami and Joe around me as well as papa.

My dad,papa,uncle John and uncle Brian are the rock stars of Queen.Brian and john hugged me.Uncle Brian took me to the studio as a distraction.I sat and listened to him play,i Loved it when he played."i love it when you play",i said,"i know you do",he said,i rolled my eyes with a smile."did your dad ever teach you to play drums",uncle Brian asked,"no he did not",i said,"he's so protective of his precious drums",i said,"hey don't say that, buts its true",Brian said,we laughed."go on have a go,he wont mind",Brian said,i did,"h how",he said,"i uh do it at school in my free periods",i said."come here",he said,i got up and ran,he chased me."ah no",i squealed as he hauled me over his shoulder,tickling my side.

"u uncle Brian no",i squealed."well then,always knew you were ticklish",he teased,poking my side."i am not",i said,"yes you are,your dad told me",he said,"damn traitor",i said."He once locked himself in a cupboard because your papa wouldn't let him have his 'song' on the album",Uncle Brian said,"which is?",i asked,"i'm in love with my car was his song,he eventually got his way when your papa gave in at the time they were in love but didn't admit to each other,i coaxed your dad to tell him how he felt while your uncle John told your papa to admit to your dad,as the years passed,in 1979,your dad told your papa how he felt about him and you know what they did?",uncle Brian said,"no what?",i said."they finally had they're first kiss and uncle John was 19 at the time,i was 23 and in love with him,we didn't admit it until 1984,the filming of 'i want to break free',it was your dads idea to dress up in drag",Uncle Brian said,i started giggling.

"what was that?",we both heard my dad say,"nothing",i said as uncle Brian bit his lip to stop himself from laughing."no i heard",he said."now then Ben come here",dad said,i ran and hid behind his drums.Dad smirks at me and hauls me over his shoulder,i squirm."put me down dad",i said."hmm no",he said in a teasing tone."uncle Bri help me",i said."no",he said with a smirk.Dad pinned me in his lap,"dad let me go",i said."i'm fifteen,i don't need to be in your lap",i said."i think you do",dad teased,he put his hands on my sides,"dad don't,you know i hate to be tickled",i said,"i know that's why i love to do it to you",he said.Dad had started tickling me,i was laughing and squirming trying to get away from dad."UNCLE JOHN HELP ME!",i said between giggles as he walked in."I'm being tortured",i giggled.

"let the poor boy go",he said.Dad did and i hid behind his drums.I sat at dads Drum kit with my drum sticks in my hands.I managed to impress him and uncle John."come here my drummer son",he said to me,i ran into his arms,hugging him,"soon enough you could replace me",he said,"I think i should",i said,"Agreed",uncle John and uncle Brian said."twats",dad said to them."get him",Brian said to john,John had him pinned to the floor,sitting on his arm,"Oh come on let me go",he said,"no,you get revenge",Brian smirked at him as papa walked in."oh we torturing my husband",he said,"yes",i said,"Ben",he said,"dad started it",i said."guys don't do it",dad said,we all know how ticklish he is,once Uncle Brian poked his side and he squealed.

"well then its time to get a taste of your medicine",i teased.Uncle john started to tickle dad.Dad had burst out in giggles,papa joined them so did uncle Brian.I was eventually pinned to the sofa by Gwilym."LET ME GO GWILYM",i said to him,struggling."Let him go",i heard a voice growl."Joe,",i sighed."Gwilym are you deaf?!i said let him go",Joe growled,he's an alpha,i'm an alpha. Gwilym never got off me."Let me go gwil before i actually finish what you started",i spat at him."oh so scared",he said with a dark laugh."Get off me",i growled,my alpha side showing.

Until i heard uncle Brian and uncle John."Gwilym",they both said,eyebrow raised."Get off him before one of us grounds you",Uncle Brian said sternly,Gwilym didn't listen."GET THE FUCK OFF ME!",i said.Dad and papa didn't mind me swearing at Gwilym."Gwilym Deacon May",Uncle Brian said."I'm surprised at you,you normally listen",uncle Brian said as Gwilym choked me,"g get off me",i choked.Uncle Brian and uncle John pulled him off me,i was coughing for air."you're grounded Gwilym",John said,Gwilym glared at me.

Dad and papa rubbed my back,"i *Wheeze*hate*wheeze*you gwilym",i said to him,"come on",dad said,i sat forward,he rubbed my bare back,i took off my top,he soothingly rubbed in circles."there we go,that's it",he cooed.Papa went to get the paracetamol for me to have. "here you go",papa said as i took the paracetamol."get out of my sight Gwilym",i growled as i coughed."hey calm down",papa warned,i nodded.My throat hurt so much,i put my head in dads lap."whats wrong",he asked,"throat hurts",i croaked out,"once we get home,i'll book a doctors appointment",he said,i nodded.

*Time skip*

We arrived at the doctors,dad checked me in.I couldn't speak,my voice had gone and my throat hurt."Ben Taylor",the doctor called,dad and papa both wrapped an arm around my waist,we walked in and i sat on dads lap,tired.My throat was checked as well as my breathing."his voice will be back in two to three days,plenty of rest and fluids",the doctor said,i nodded.We left and i was prescribed antibiotics.After we got home,i took my dose of two antibiotics and then went to bed."night Benny",dad said to me.i nodded."night love",my papa said to me,i smiled at them.I pouted.its how i get them to give me a goodnight kiss.

My voice slowly came back,my throat got better,i had to rest my voice."Ben get up,i'm taking you to the studio",dad calls up the stairs,i keep my mouth shut.I get dressed.(picture below).

"very handsome and smart",dad said,i had a date later with Joe Mazzello,i had liked him for a while but not enough to admit my feelings  
"very handsome and smart",dad said,i had a date later with Joe Mazzello,i had liked him for a while but not enough to admit my feelings.I brushed my teeth and had breakfast.We got going,i had my leather jacket on.Once we got to the studio,i saw Joe.(Picture below is what Joe's wearing).

"hello Benjamin",he said,i was blushing,i fainted  
"hello Benjamin",he said,i was blushing,i fainted.I heard dad,papa,uncle Brian and uncle John talking a damp cloth on my forehead,i woke up,i looked over to dad and papa."dad",i said,my voice still hoarse."oh good you're awake",he said."you fainted",he said,i let my head fall back against the pillow,i was laying on the studio sofa.Dad took the cloth from my forehead.i sat up and saw Joe staring at me,i smirked at him,winking.He blushed hard.

I sat and listened to them playing.Then Love of my life plays.Of course,Joe walked to me,"may i?",he asked,"no",i said."wow",he said,"I'm joking",i said,"you may",i said,i took his hand,we started to dance,unaware that my parents and uncle Brian and uncle john were watching.Joe kissed me,i kissed back,"i love you Ben,always have",he said,"me too",i said,we kept dancing."that was love of my life"my papa said.Joe stayed clung to me,i held him to me,stroking his cheek."aww love at first sight",dad teased.i wanted to yell,i didn't,i took my antibiotics as told.I still had a hoarse voice. 

I didn't have to go to school,i was being sent to a private school,papa wants me to go,i don't want to leave Rami and Joe behind. Joe is also fifteen.I ran out the studio in embarrassment.I got home and went to my room,slamming the door behind me.I sat on my drum kit,doing dads part to Bohemian Rhapsody.I heard the front door close,i put down my drum sticks and went to bed,door locked.i changed into my sweatpants with no top until i put on my T shirt,i curled up into my covers.Dad embarrassed me in front of Joe.I heard papa knocking on my door,i let him in.

"Ben honey,come here",he said,he rubbed my back."hey whats wrong",he asked,"dad,he embarrassed me in front of Joe",i said."we all knew you liked him,its obvious",papa said,"he didn't have to embarrass me",i said."Brian and John did it to me when i found out i liked your dad",papa said,"r really?",i asked."really",he said."when i was 33 and your dad was 30,i found out i liked him,Brian and John would always go on and on about it,i had enough of it,i made mistakes.Almost got myself killed because of it.I then confessed to your dad.

Trust me,i'll always love you and your dad the same",papa said."thanks",i said."its fine",he said."And,i'll always love you and dad",i said."we love you too",dad said walking in.That night,i ignored dad.I heard him crying in his and papa's room,i know its wrong of me to ignore him.I wanted to go and apologise.Then papa comes in,angry."Benjamin",he said,"yes",i said ."look at me",he said,"yes papa",i said."go apologise to your dad",he said."Why should i?",i asked,"don't push it Ben",he said,"i know he embarrassed you but that gives you no right to ignore him",papa says now fuming,i have teared up,getting scared."DAD!",i shouted.

"come here",dad said,i jumped into his arms,crying."darling",dad warned papa.Papa shook his head at me"a am i i, i in t trouble ?",i stutter."no,you're not",dad said,he kissed my cheek as i buried my head into his chest,he ran his hand through my soft,fluffy shortish hair.If dad isn't around and i did something wrong,papa would spank me,dad never knew until i decided to tell him.Papa walked out of my room,"dad",i said,"yes",he said,"i gotta tell you something",i said."go on",he said,"when you're at work or not around,you know i tend to do stuff wrong",i said,"Ben",he said,"papa spanks me",i said.Dad took a deep breathe,"i'm proud of you for telling me",dad said,"its just,i hate it when he does,he doesn't notice",i said,"come here",dad said,he wiped my tears gently and rolled up my sleeves of my shirt."i take it he does this as well",dad asked,"no",i said,

"i got fed up with him doing it to me,i turned to self harm,i'm sorry",i said,"hey hey its okay,i understand",he said."dad you might want to look at my back",i said,i took off my top."Oh my fuck",dad said,"i'll get the cream",he said,"no don't leave me alone",i said,Dad took me with him,we sat in the bathroom,"feels so good",i said."it should",dad softly said."he whips me with the belt,buckle side",i said,mumbling the last part of it."i'll talk to him",dad said,"please,i'm practically scared of him",i said."i know you are",dad said."come on,we're sleeping at uncle Brian and john's tonight",dad said,"thank you",i said,"they know we're coming",dad said,i nodded and put on a hoodie and my shoes.

Once we got there,Gwilym apologised to me,"its okay",i said.I slept in Gwilym's room,dad slept in uncle Brian's old room yes uncle Brian's sharing with uncle John."night Gwil",i said,"night Ben",he said,we hugged.we both fell asleep.

*the next morning*

"Ben",i heard Gwilym say,"go away",i said."Ben get up,my dad's making breakfast",he said,by dad he meant uncle Brian,uncle John to Gwilym is baba or papa."okay okay i'm up",i said.I got up and dressed,brushing my teeth,i skipped breakfast."Ben",dad called,"yes",i said."i'm talking with your papa today,do you want to come",he asked,"sure",i said."come on",he said.We went back home.I went and sat in the kitchen,i noticed papa walk in."father",i scowled."Ben",he said,i rolled my eyes."Freddie",i heard dad say,i'm fine with dad saying papa's name."sit",dad told him,papa sat on the sofa."do you know how much deep shit you're in",dad said,i stood next to dad."w what??",papa stutters."you think its okay to abuse our son",dad said,"dad",i said.I noticed the hint in papa's eyes.

"i i don't know what you're talking about",he said,"spit it out",dad said,"I NEVER DID ANYTHING!",papa shouts,i flinch,he looks to me,i whimper and go behind dad."look at that,Ben is scared of you.SCARED.OF.YOU!",dad said,raising his voice,at that point i went to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CALL:

{Joe:Ben whats wrong?}

{Ben*sobbing*:M my parents,they're arguing,i told my dad that my papa abused me when he's not around}

{Joe:do you want me to come over?}

{Ben:p please}

{Joe:stay on the phone and tell me where you are}

in the background:"GET OFF ME,"ben shouts

{Ben:help me,my papa found me,i was hiding under my bed,he's threatening to take me away}

{Joe:hey hey,i'm on my way,i'm almost there}

{Ben:JOE HURRY Up,my papa's chasing me,i ran from him,i have my dad with me}

Ben has ended the call

{Joe:BEN BEN?!!!!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My papa smashed my phone and gripped my arm,"GET OFF MY SON!!!!",dad shouts,i have tears in my eyes.Dad called the police on him.papa was soon arrested for child abuse."JOEY!",i said,"come here",he said.I ran into his arms,"shh its okay,i'm here now",he said softly.Dad is behind me,rubbing my shoulders.I let go of Joe and dad wiped my tears,i listened to his heartbeat.It lulls me to sleep.Dad picked me up and carried me to bed,i felt Joe get in with me."cuddles",i said."okay okay",Joe said,i snuggled up to him,he kissed my cheek and that night was the first night i was able to sleep.

I felt safe with dad,Joe,uncle Brian,uncle John and Gwilym and Rami around me.I heard the front door open and close."d d dad",i stutter out as i sit up.I get out of bed,"Ben",Joe whines."go back to sleep",i said.I walked out of my room and put on a hoodie,i grabbed my swiss army knife.I saw dad come out of his room,"I'm scared dad ",i said."i know",he said.I went first.I turned on the living room light,"p papa",i stutter."h how",i said."did get out of jail?!" ,he said,i nodded."first of all you lied,the cuts on your back are from the bullying you get at school,the wrist bruises are my doing",papa said,"i i i i'm sorry",i stutter,running back to my room,i got back in Bed with Joe,"hey hey whats wrong",he asked,"my papa's back",i said."he found out i lied",i said.

"oh babe",Joe said,i curled up into a ball and cried."shh its okay,i'm here now",he cooed."i'm a disgrace",i said,"no you're not",Joe said.He pulled me close,i soon fell asleep.

*7AM*

"rise and shine Benny boy",Joe said,"shut up",i groaned,"its to early",i said."no its not its seven in the morning",Joe said,"shit i'm late",i said."for what?",Joe asked."tell you after",i yelled,rushing,i had a photo shoot.I did them,one topless,one with my signature smile and one with me posing like an idiot,my dads opinion."i'm back!",i said,"i missed you",Joe said to me,i pinned him to the floor,tickling him."B BENNY!",he squealed."B Benjamin no s stop it!",he giggles,i love his giggle."aww,to ticklish for the tickle monster?",i teased,bowing a raspberry on the side of his neck."B Benny s stop it!",he squeals."hmm no",i said,i kissed him,Joe kissed back,"alright love birds",i heard dad say.I looked at dad then at papa."really? are you sure you're not talking about yourself?",i asked.Dad looked at me with a smirk then papa does."oh no",i said.

I ran,dad caught me and whisked me up in his arms."Ben Ben Ben",he said."i'm sorry",i said."sit down",he said.I sat on the kitchen counter."Benjamin",papa said,"shut up",i hissed."Benjamin Mercury Taylor",dad said."yes",i said."do not talk to me with that attitude",he scolded,i rolled my eyes.I went to go to my room."Come on Joey",i said.Joe came to me,"they hate me",i said,"no they don't,your parents want whats best for you",Joe said,"my papa hates me,he wants to send me to some military school",i said."that's to far",Joe said.i nodded."BENJAMIN TAYLOR MERCURY!",papa shouts."stay in here,i don't want you getting hurt yet involved",i said to Joe."sit down!",he hisses at me."yes father",i said."Watch your attitude",he said.

"dad help me",i said,"no Ben",he said."what did i do?!",i asked."sit down",papa said,i did."what have i done?",i spat out.Papa and dad are left speechless.I got up and ran to my room."come here",Joe said,"I'm leaving",i said."you can't",Joe said,"Legally i can",i said,I packed my bag with clothes and my school clothes,"I'm gonna live with my uncles",i said.At that point i'm pissed."FUCK YOU DAD AND PAPA HAVE FUN WITHOUT A SON!",i shouted as i left.I ran to uncle Brian and uncle Johns house."come in",Gwilym said."hey whats wrong",uncle John asked,"Dad and papa they're blaming me,i don't even know what i did",i said,"come here",he said,he picked me up,i cried into his chest,"shh its okay",he said softly,"i don't wanna go home",i said.."i know and i wont let you",he said."Ben?",i heard uncle Bri say,"he's not going home,he can't",uncle John said,"Freddie and roger had a go at him",uncle John said,i nodded.

"come here",he said,i went to him,"come on,lets get you cleaned up",uncle Brian said."Gwilym set up a spare bed in your room",uncle Brian said to him,"yes dad",he said.I got myself cleaned up and wrapped my cuts."come here Ben",Gwilym said,"hey no need for tears",he said."my own parents hate me.",i said,"no they don't,they want whats best for you",he said,"what Joe said,"i said.Then Joe runs in,"Ben baby,come here",he said,he took me into his arms."its okay,i'm here now",Joe said,"d did my parents say anything about me?",i asked,"your father wants you to go to a private school but i'll be there,Gwilym will so will Rami,Allen too.",Joe said,"don't care about Allen",i said.

"its not fair",i said,"life isn't fair Benny",Joe said,"don't",i said to him.

*three days later and a lot of therapy sessions*

"Good morning Ben",Uncle Brian said,"morning",i said.I got up and brushed my teeth.I then got dressed.I went downstairs.Me and Gwilym ate breakfast,Joe had gone home.Uncle Brian and Uncle John have gone to the studio.Then i hear the front door open,i backed against the wall."Get out",i hissed.Gwilym stayed by my side.Its my dad."GET OUT DAD!", i shouted at him."Ben",he said,"No,i'm better off here",I said to him."Ben",he said,"NO",i said.I was close to beating the shit out of him.I ran past him and to the studio,Gwilym behind me,i had my dads car keys.I pocketed them."uncle Bri",i said."oh my lord~whats happened",he asked,"dads back",i said.

"he came over",Gwilym said."bloody hell",uncle John said."stay here with us",Uncle John said,we nodded.I saw my papa walk in,"Get out Freddie",Uncle Brian said."you",he said to me."get here!",he said,"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME",i said."Ben come here",uncle John said,i ran to him,me and Gwil hid behind him."Freddie get out or fuck Paul,we all know",Uncle Brian sneered,me and Gwilym snorted a laugh.I saw papa wanting to kill me,Gwilym,kept me close to him,Uncle John pulled out his army knife."put it down,john",Uncle Brian said."no,not when my nephew is in danger of his own parents or should i say 'adoptive parents'",he sneered.

"we know the truth,Ben knows,Gwilym knows,we know you were a drug addict and alcoholic.",Uncle Brian said."Ben is safe with me and John",Uncle Brian said,i nodded.He put his arm around me."Uncle Brian is right",i said."Benjamin",papa said,"no",i said."choose who want to be with",he said,"uncle Brian and uncle John as well as Gwilym",i said."fine",he said."thank you",i said,"hey,its fine,we love you",Uncle Brian said,he hugged me tightly,i hugged back."i love you too",i say as Joe runs in,beaten black and blue."who did it",i said."your dad did",he said,"i'm gonna kill him",i said,i ran out to find him."FATHER!",i yelled.

"ah finally alone",he said,i jumped."quit scaring me randomly",i said."what the fuck did you do to Joe?!",i yelled at him."me?",he said,"yes you",i said,"Oh and i'm taking your place",i said,i snapped his drum sticks right in front of him,he gripped my neck."UNCLE BRI!!!!!",i screamed."LET ME GO YOU WHORE",i said."Get.off.him",uncle Brian said coldly,he lets go,i run to uncle Brian and uncle John,i hide behind them."roger leave",Uncle Brian said coldly.I leaned on Gwilym."i rather have uncle Brian and uncle John as my parents",i said.

"good lad",Uncle John said,i rolled my eyes.I walked back into the studio and sat at the drum kit.I took my sticks in my hands and played 'Need your loving'.my uncles knew i can play.From that day,i went to the private school with Joe.

*Two years later*

I am now seventeen,i live with my uncles full time.They don't trust my parents right now,i am willing to forgive them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CALL:

{Dad:hello}

{Ben:Dad,its me}

{Dad:yes?}

{Ben:i'm sorry}

{Dad:Ben,its fine,your papa was just again taking drugs}

{Ben:can we at least have a day together,me,you and papa?}

{Dad:sure}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid in my bed,i have my own room.I looked at the photo of me,dad and papa together.I hugged it to my chest.I soon fell asleep."GET UP!!!!",Gwil said,"go away",i said,"no",he said,he prodded my side a lot."G Gwil",i giggle."always knew how ticklish you are",he teased.he got on top of me and tickled my sides."S STOP IT HAVE MERCY",i squealed."get up then,we've got school",he said,"i'm up",i giggled.

Gwilym finally stopped his attack on me,Dad is taking me to school.Uncle Brian knew so did uncle John.I left."hello dad",i said,"come here",he said,holding out his arms,i ran into them,"I missed you",i said to him,hugging him."i missed you too,my special boy",he said."now then",he said.He drove me to school,i was happy to see him again."i'm happy to see you again",i said,"me too",dad said.Recently i had been bullied at school,"Ben,what are these",he asks pointing to the cuts on my arms.I cried into his shoulder,"d don't leave me",i whimper."i'm not going anywhere",he said."do you wanna talk about it?",he asked,"take me home",i said,"with me?or to uncle Bri",he said,"you",i said."okay,i'll tell Uncle Bri and uncle John",he said,"i already have my stuff",i said.

Once we got back,"look who's back",dad said,"oh my lord",i said,"papa!",i said."come here",he said,i ran to him.He span me around,"i missed you to much",i said,"we all missed you",he said."did you adopt again?",i asked with a smile,he nodded."meet your little brother,this is Aaron",he said,"hi Aaron,i'm Ben,your big brother",i softly said."we'll let you two bond",dad said,i nodded."h hi",he said,"i'm Ben and i love to play the drums",i said."i'm Aaron and i love cats",he said,"me too,i've always loved cats",i said."are excited to have me as a big brother",i asked,he nodded.he sat on my lap,we talked more."do you want to see my drums",i asked,"yes yes and yes",he said,"how old are you?",i asked."eight",he said."i'm 17",i said."cool",he said.

I sat him at my drum kits,"i'll help you",i said,i took his hands in mine and helped him."well done",i said softly."one day,you could end up playing like me",i said."Ben,Aaron dinners ready!",we both hear dad say."coming!",i said.I got into my shirt and sweatpants,i helped Aaron into his onesie."aww adorable",i said,"come on then",i said.I didn't expect to see Joe after i had broken up with him,i found out he cheated on me,i am now dating Rami.

"eat up you two",dad teases,i send a glare in his direction.I finished my dinner before Aaron,dad followed me."yes",i said."come here,i know something's bothering you",dad said."its just....",i started then i trailed off."go on",he said,"bullying",i mumbled,"oh honey come here",he said.I did,"hey hey its okay",he said."i can't deal with it dad,its getting worse everyday i set foot in that school",i said."hey hey,try to get some sleep",dad said.,i nodded.Dad kissed my cheek and put a blanket on me."night my special boy",he said,"night dad",i said.I soon fell asleep from dad rubbing my back.

"B Ben",i heard Aaron said,"hey",i said."whats wrong?",i asked."nightmare",he said."aww come here",i softly said,i pulled back the blanket and Aaron got in,i put the blanket over us both,i held him close,"i'm right here,try to sleep",i cooed,i sung,'A million dreams'.It lulled him to sleep,i kissed his forehead and held him to my chest,he slept peacefully with me there.

*The next morning*. 

I woke up before Aaron,let him sleep in my bed for a bit longer,i got dressed and brushed my teeth."Aaron time to wake up",i said softly."mm no",he said,"come on up you get",i said."good morning",i said."mm",he hummed,i smiled at him with a giggle.I picked him up and dressed him in his cute suspender jeans with a stripy top.He put on his socks and shoes to match mine.Dad is taking us to his clinic,i am nervous so is Aaron.I got first."deep breathe Ben",dad said,i nodded,i had to have four fillings and a cleaning.I had to have five shots in total,four cause of the fillings and one because of the cleaning,"open wide Ben",he said,my mouth ached.

I clenched my fist as dad gave me the injection,i wanted to scream.He injected it and i took a deep breathe.Dad did the cleaning,i felt the pressure of the polish brush.I could hear it on my teeth,i hate the noise of it.I gripped the arms of the dentist chair.I had to have braces.When dad first told me,i hated the idea.he decided to do it now."open up Ben",he said,"no",i said.He raised an eyebrow and motioned for papa to take Aaron out the room."Ben",he said,"why wont you",he said,"i'm not getting braces",i said,"you have to,what about this,i'll do it,just us two in here",he said,"fine",i said,"good",he said,"i'm just scared of what people will say,",i said.

"hey,i'll make sure they wont be mean",he said,"i love you dad",i said,"love you too",he said,"Well then lets get this over and done with",he said,"agreed",i said.I laid back in the chair,opening my mouth,in about thirty minutes,it was done."i'm done",he said."handsome",dad said."thanks",i said.Aaron and papa walked back in."your turn",dad said softly to Aaron."hey,Aaron,i'll sit in the chair with you",i said,he nodded,"come here",i said,i sat him on my lap,his head on my chest,"open wide Aaron",i said."he'll just check your teeth",i said.I put my hands on Aarons and he did as told,"its okay Aaron",i said."almost done",dad said.A few minutes later dad is done."there we go all done,you were so brave",i said to him. 

I still hated having Braces.It made my teeth more sensitive.I ended up going school that day,its Wednesday.I went to class.After class,i let myself get beat up again.I don't care that i get hit in the mouth.I get punched,kicked,slapped called names.I get up and put on an eye patch over my eye.I don't see Rami.Then i saw him.I had tears in my eyes,"B Ben",he said,"shut it",i growled."how could you",i said."I i can explain,",he said,"Go on",i said."what i thought",i said."Oh and i'm breaking up with you",i said,anger in my eyes.I started to be around Allen more.

The end of the day comes and i got Aaron from his school."who are you?",one of the teachers ask,"i'm his brother",i said.I end up calling dad to help."Ben are you okay?",Aaron asked."i'm fine",i said.I lied.I wasn't eating anymore.I stopped.my braces had come off completely so there's no brackets or glue or wire on my teeth top and bottom.I kept my mouth shut."i'm their father",dad said,spooking us a little.We were allowed to leave."Benjamin when we get home,i want to talk to you alone",dad said,i nodded,he hadn't noticed my eye yet.

Once we got home,dad let me change into something more comfy,i put on sweatpants with a hoodie."yes dad",i said."sit down",he said,i did,i yawned behind my hand covering my mouth.Dad removes the eye patch from my eye,tilting my chin so i would look at him."what happened",he asked,"walked into a door",i said."Ben you're lying",he said,"i'm not",i said."Benjamin,don't lie to me",he said."i don't wanna say",i said,"Ben,i'll never be mad or upset with you",he said."got beat up",i said,i moved my hand from my mouth,i had a cut lip."you do know,i'm gonna have to put on new braces",he said,"noooooo",i whined,"Benjamin",he said,"sorry",i said.He took me into his home office and sat me in the dental chair.

"Benjamin",he warned,i refused,"don't make me give you the injection",he said,i whimpered at that.i did as told."good boy",he said,"I'm not a dog",i grumbled,"doesn't matter,you're my son",he said"what makes it so obvious",i said sarcastically.He put on the new braces,i sat there,arms crossed."Benjamin",he warned,i rolled my eyes,"Ben,i know you don't like it",he said,i nodded."its only for at least what,three months or less",he said.I nodded and sighed in defeat."tell me the truth",he said."fine i got beat up at school and yes i let it happen,the teachers don't care anymore",i said."come here,",dad said.I cried into dads shoulder,"hey hey its okay Benny",he said softly."i hate the bullying,i gave up with it and let it happen",i said,"Ben,you should've said something instead of covering it up with lies,we know Ben,we're your parents",Dad said,"i know i was scared at the time,",i said."let get these cuts cleaned up",dad said,Dad cleaned the cuts,i put an ice pack on my black eye.

"Ben we know things are hard at the moment,it still doesn't mean you have to cover up the bullying with lies",he said,"I know dad",i said."i'm not upset or mad with you in any way just disappointed you would keep this from us",he said,"I know,am i grounded",i asked,"no you're not",he said."thanks dad",i said.Dad said he'd call the school and get it sorted.Dad called the school and they did nothing.I went to school the next day,it happened again and again and again.Most of my stuff from my locker was stolen,homework and that's it.I always kept my special bear in my bag.I always have it with me in case of an anxiety attack or Panic attack.We all live in a mansion,my room is on the third floor,i get the suite.Aaron has his next to dad and papas room."hey Taylor",Allen sneered."shut up Leech",i said,i call him by his last name."what do you want?",i sneered back."give me the homework",he said,"let me think?No",i said with a smirk,he went to punch me,i pushed him into the lockers and ran.

The minute i get home,dad stops me,"Benjamin",he said,"yes",i said,"Move your hand",he said,i did."kitchen now",he said,i nodded,i keep getting beat up every day,its hell."BENNY!!!",i hear Aaron cry."yes",i said,"aw what's wrong",i asked."missed you",he said,"you cry because you missed me",i said,he nodded,i tickled his side.Aaron giggles.I smiled and stopped.Aaron runs off to his room."Benjamin",dad said,"Dad",i said."you know i hate it when you call me Benjamin",i said," i know",dad said,"Please stop",i said,"never Benji",he said."DAD",i said."Ben honey,i know you were beat up,i got a call from the school",he said."Benjamin",he warned."Dad",i growled out."don't you dare growl at me,you may be an alpha",he said."Sorry dad",i said,"come here blondie",he said,at this point i laughed,"Dad you're a blonde as well",i giggled.

"Benjamin,you minx",Dad said."Benny?",Aaron said,"yes",i said."can you take me to the park?",he asked,i looked to dad,he nodded."sure",i said."go get your shoes on",i said,i put on my Adidas trainers."come on Aaron",i said,he held my hand.I took him to the park.I ran to him."oh Aaron",i said softly"come on,we'll get you cleaned up",i said.I wiped off the dirt from his face and hands."better?",i asked,he nodded.I picked him up and carried him.I still have my braces.

"Benjamin",my dad called as we got home."in a minute",i said.I was in the middle of getting dressed,i fell back while getting jeans on,i hit the back of my head on the floor,i tried not to scream,i grunted and a put a hand to the back of my head and felt a bump from where i had hit it.I continued getting dressed.I finished getting dressed and brushed my hair back to cover the bump."Benjamin",dad said,"yes dad",i said,"move your hand",he said,"don't want to",i said.I did anyway."no wonder what the thump was",he said,"yea i fell back and hit my head",i said."clumsy",he said.Dad had to tighten my braces.

"i know you don't want to do it",dad said,i nodded."Its not that long for me to do it",he said,"fine",i said.I sat in the dentist chair,i hate it."open",dad said,i did.Dad changed the wire and tightened them,putting on new bands."all done,see?Wasn't so bad",he said,"it hurt",i said."Ben,it was the pressure you felt",he said,"i guess",i said."come here",he said."god,you've really grown since when we first adopted you",he said."dad,i'm almost 18",i said."i know,you've grown a lot,you're no longer the little Ben,we had",he said,"Dad,i'll always be little Ben",i said."yea,when you get into trouble",he teased.

"I love you dad",i said,"i love you too Ben",he said,we hugged.

My 18th birthday comes and goes."I'm really 18",i said.I laid on the sofa in a blanket with Aaron.Dad walked in to us cuddling."night my boys",he said,"night dad",i said.He kissed my cheek and put the blanket on me and Aaron well me,he takes Aaron to Bed,i soon fall asleep.I heard dad come back in.I shifted and laid on my side.

*2AM*

I woke up in a cold sweat and heavy breathing."Great,another nightmare",i thought.I curled up in the blanket shaking.I tried to calm myself down,i can't.That moment,dad and papa rushed in,they must've heard me scream."dad",i whimper,"come here",he said,i cuddled up to him."shh its okay,we're here now",he said softly,"had a nightmare",i mumbled."okay,its okay",papa said,i slept in dad and papa's room.Dads arm and papas arm around me,"night baby Ben",dad said,he kissed my cheek,i cuddled into him more.

The next morning,dad and papa are awake."Ben time to get up",papa said."no i don't want to",i said,"I know you don't honey",he said."i don't really want to go to school",i said."you have to,me and dad know",he said,i nodded.Papa pulled me to him,kissing my cheek."i don't want to go to school,the bullying is to much for me,i'm a loner",i said,"hey don't say that",he said,meaning the part where i said i'm a loner."its true,i am a loner",i said,"no you're not",he said,"i feel like it",i said."what about this?i'll let you stay home from school today and you have to go tomorrow",he said,i nodded."Okay",he said.

"i'll tell dad,you're not feeling so good",papa said,i nodded.Papa kissed my forehead,i smiled."love you",i said to him,"love you too",papa said.He went downstairs and let me stay in his and dads room for the day.I had a bit of a cold.I sneezed and coughed."here you go",papa said,he handed me hot chocolate,"mm thanks",i said.I drank it and gave the mug to papa."ACHOO!",i sneezed.He put the back of his hand to my forehead,"now you're burning up.looks like you wont be going to school tomorrow",he said.I laid back.Dad walked in,he thought i was faking."i'm not faking",i said to him.

I sneezed again and again and again.Coughing a lot.I had a high temperature and fever.Dad puts the back of his hand to my forehead and smiles at me,he kisses my cheek and i hug him."you really are sick",dad said,i nodded with a sneeze.Dad rubbed my back.I felt really sick.Dad put me in his lap,yes when i'm sick,i'll sit in his lap and i'm 18.Dad rubbed my back as i had a coughing fit."easy Ben",he said.Aaron is at school. "one of us has to go get Aaron from his school,something's happened,",papa said,"i'll go and no don't you are say to me to stay",i said.I rushed out in my jeans,T shirt,hoodie and shoes."i'm his brother,my parents couldn't come",i said."come here Aaron",i said.He ran to me,in tears.

"hey hey,i'm here now,calm down",i said softly,i sat down with Aaron in my lap,i pushed his fringe back,"Aaron",i said."what happened,i'm not mad or upset",i said."don't wanna say",he said,"i understand",i said,i kissed his forehead."do you want to go home?",i asked,he nodded.

Once we got home,"is everything okay?",dad asked."don't know wasn't told",i said.I felt a little better,dad checked my temperature"its gone down",he said.Aaron stayed by me."i called the school,they arranged a meeting with the principle,you,me and papa and Aaron",dad said,we nodded.

So the next day,we all went to Aaron's school of course i'm off of school since i'm sick still.We greeted and introduced ourselves,Aaron sat on my lap,i distracted him.Eventually we're told what had happened.The other kids,bully Aaron.I held Aaron to me.I kissed his cheek and "hey hey its okay",i said."i'm scared",he said,"i know you are Aaron",i said."do you want to take a bath when we get home",i asked,"can i have bubbles",he asked,i nodded with a smile.

Once we got home,i ran the bath,Aaron helped and put the bubbles in."you gonna get nakey",i asked.Giggling,Aaron nodded.I sat him in the bath and kissed his cheek,i washed his hair and blew bubbles in his face,he was giggling,playing with the bubbles.I got him clean so i played with him,he splashed me,i splashed him back."bubble boy",i said,putting some on his head.I got him out the bath and dry,i dried his hair with the hairdryer."stay still",i said,poking his button like nose.He giggled.

"stay still",i giggled at him,i held him in my lap,keeping him still."nooo",he whined."there i'm done,you squirmer",i teased.I tickled his sides,"B Benny",he giggles."s stop it",he laughs."okay okay",i said.I had started to starve myself,i soon became Anorexic because of the bullying.

*three months later*

My braces were taken off.I was still starving myself."Benjamin Mercury Taylor come here NOW!",i heard dad shout."wait here Aaron",i said,he nodded."y yes",i stutter."sit down",he said,"go easy on him",Papa warned."Ben,we know something's up,tell us",dad said,i got nervous,i didn't want to tell them.I would be forced to eat."no i don't have to tell you",i snapped."Benjamin",dad warned."I'm not telling you",i said,i ran back to my room.Aaron went to his,knowing i want to be alone.I slammed the door closed behind me.I broke down in tears,i needed my Joe back.

"Benny baby",i heard a voice say,"J Joey",i said,"yep",he said,i opened my door and we hugged.I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him."i missed you",i said,"i know and i'll never leave",he said."please promise you wont tell my parents",i said,"promise",he said,"i'm starving myself because of the bullying i get",i said."baby,you don't need to starve,your body is perfect.I love you for you",Joe said to me,"don't make me cry",i said."over dramatic",he teases."that's it",i said,i pinned him to the bed,i kissed him to shut him up."i love you Joe",i said to him,"love you too",he said,wrapping his arms around my neck,i put my hand under his back,i kept kissing his cheeks.

"oh Ben",he giggled.I kissed the tip of his nose."mm i love you forever and always",he said to me while we kissed and made out.I had locked the door,i took off my top and put on sweatpants."Joe",i said,"to tired to change",he said,"want me to do it",i said.he nodded.I took off his top as my fingers brushed his sides,lightly.Joe giggled."aww did that tickle?",i teased,"no...",he said.He changed into sweatpants.We laid in bed together,cuddling.

I kissed him more,we soon settled down to sleep.We hugged and cuddled all night,i pull Joe to me as he puts his head on my chest.I kissed the top of his head and fell asleep."night baby",i whisper.

*Two days after*

"good morning baby boy",i said to Joe,"Joe",i said."morning Benny baby",he said."have you eaten",he asked,i nodded."good",he said."Benny Benny!",Aaron said,running into my room."yes Aaron",i said."i'm scared",he said,"why?",i asked,"is it because of dad?",i asked,he nodded."Aaron this is my boyfriend,Joe,Joe this is Aaron my little brother",i said."hi"Aaron said."stay in here with Joe ",i said."FATHER!",i shouted,"yes",dad said,"what the fuck did you do to Aaron",i said."do not take that tone with me",Dad said."fuck you dad",i said,"Aaron,Joe pack we're leaving",i said,"my papa knows",i said,"Aaron come here",i said,he ran to me,i took him to his room.Dad tried to take Aaron."NO!",i said to dad.

I helped Aaron pack,once we were all packed,we left.papa knew i was moving out.Joe and Aaron with me.Once we get to the new mansion(I bought).I told Joe to unpack our stuff in the biggest master room.Aaron's room is opposite ours.I helped him unpack."come here Aaron",i said,he ran to me,i picked him up,"whats wrong?",i asked,"i'm happy to not be living with dad and papa well i miss papa but not dad",Aaron said,"why?",i asked,"dad would hit me when you or papa are not around",he said,"stay here,i'm going back to talk to him,,he knows my attitude",i said.

*At the old home*

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",i shout with rage."Ah Benjamin",he said,"shut up",i growled.My fangs showing,"why the fuck would you hit an eight year old,y you monster!",i shouted at him,papa runs in."where's aaron and Joe",he asked,"new mansion",i said,"good,keep them there",he said,"why?!", i ask,"i have to move in with you",he said,"thanks papa",i said."its fine",he said."go wait for me",he said."please be careful,Dad used to hit Aaron",i said."go",papa said.i nodded.I waited in the car for him.I got out the car,"DROP IT!",i shout at dad,papa ran to the car and drove to the mansion,i can handle dad,"Drop the knife dad,please,i want my old dad back the fun,caring,loving dad",i said"Please",i begged.

"please dad jut think,",i said,"I i i can't ",he said,dropping the knife,he picked me up,i hugged him tightly."I'm so fucking sorry dad so sorry",i said."hey hey",he said."I'm sorry",i said."shh its okay",he cooed,i kicked the knife under the sofa."shh Ben,i'm here",he said."I'm sorry,i was starving myself",i said,"i.Ben,he said."i know",i said."my body is perfect",i said."I have to go",i said.I left.

I ran back to the mansion.I run to me and Joe's room."honey what's wrong",he asked,"nothing",i said.I wanted to move back in with dad.I knew dad would get custody of me and papa would get custody of Aaron.

*Day of court*

"Benjamin Taylor which parent do you want to stay with?",i asked by the judge.I couldn't choose one."my dad,i'm sorry papa and Aaron and Joe",i said,Papa kissed my cheek and hugged me."i love you",i said to him,"love you too",he said,i was near tears.Dad smiled at me,i put my head on his shoulder,"hey hey its okay",he softly said.I went and got my stuff,i moved back in with dad.

Over the years,i regretted my choice,dad would get drunk almost every night."SHUT IT!",he would shout at me,abusing me every.single.day,it happened over and over.I started to go out alone to gay clubs.I was then cornered.I passed out.I am now 20.

I woke up in a hospital,a few hours later.I saw dad in the room."Get out",i said to him."now dad get out",i said.I picked up my phone and called my papa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

{Papa:Hello~}

{Ben:come to the hospital,i'm in the hospital and want dad to leave}

{papa:sure,i'm on my way,stay calm for me}

{Ben:don't know how much longer i can,he's refusing to leave}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Papa gets to the hospital,"papa",i said."shh Ben its okay,i'm here now shh",he cooed."Get.Out",papa said to dad."tell me what he did",papa asked me.I showed papa the bruises and welts,the welts and cuts are from the belt whippings."he gets drunk almost every day and night then comes home to abuse me",i said ."you're coming home with me,you're safe with me,Joe and Aaron",papa said,i nod and he runs a hand through my hair.I cried into his shoulder."shh Benny,shh i'm here now,its okay you're safe",papa said."t take me home",i said to him,i was discharged from the hospital.

Papa took me to the mansion i moved into and bought."go get some rest",he said,i nodded.I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants."Joey",i said,"Go away Ben",he said."Joe please,i had to come back here,my dad was abusing me",i whispered the last part."Ben,you left for two years without even seeing me or Aaron",Joe said,"i know,my dad said i couldn't,i tried to argue with him",i said."go away Ben",he said,"o okay",i stutter,i take the penthouse suite on the very top floor of the house.papa gave me that room,i slept in there.

"Ben",i heard papa say,"yes*yawning*",i said."come here",he said,i couldn't really move,my back hurt badly.Papa put the cream on my back."thanks",i said,"whats wrong",papa asked,titling my chin so i would look at him."i didn't want to go to dad,he made me do it,i wanted to go to you",i said,"i know honey i know",Papa said,he hugged me and wiped my tears.

"Benny,honey.I could tell you didn't want to go dad,i know he made you",papa said,i nodded."shh its okay shh shh,i'm here now",he said."please don't let him near me",i said,"i'm not going to,he was put on house arrest",papa said."where's Joe",he asked,"in our old room,he doesn't want to talk to me",i said."where's Aaron",i asked,"right here",i heard someone say,"come here,i missed you",i said to him.Aaron hesitated."i'm not gonna hurt you,i'm staying",i said."Aaron",papa said."NO"


	21. Issues.(only choose who loves you most)

BACKSTORY:Freddie is a 13 year old with Autism,he hates yelling.He gets put into a mental hospital because his parents think its best for him.He also has a special bear that he keeps with him.Its when he meets Brian for the first time,his life changes.Yet,Freddie can have kids.Freddie was adopted at age six by Ben Hardy and Gwilym Lee.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

Hi,i'm Freddie Mercury,i have Autism,i hate yelling.I have a special bear i was given by my parents at age five,i'm thirteen now.I was put into a mental hospital,i hate it here.I was woken up by my phone alarm,i hit snooze.We are allowed to sleep in if we want to,i always do.I have my own therapist/Counsellor.he tends to walk into my room.His name's Brian."Freddie",he said softly,i pushed him away,pulling the blanket over my head wanting more sleep,"You can't sleep forever,you gotta eat sometime",he said,"no",i said.I was fully awake by now.

I sat up and yawned."how are you feeling today?".he asked."tired",i said."of course,you've just woken up",Brian said.I got dressed,picked up my bear,me and Brian sat in his office while i ate my breakfast,i left the bowl in the Cafeteria.He had to fill out my name,date of birth,you get the point.Most of the time,i used to have a behaviour problem with my tantrums seeing if i didn't get my way,i would throw a whole tantrum.I try not to do it.

I haven't had my Flu shot yet."will you let me do the flu shot?",Brian asked,i go quiet."I'm scared",i said."i know",he said,I looked up at him,he gave a soft smile.I nod in defeat."eyes on me and i promise,its just a little pinch a few second sting",he said,he did it,i squeezed my eyes shut.

*Five years later*

I'm now 20,i'm still in the mental hospital,i was never let go of it.Brian is still my therapist.I go to his office."good morning Freddie,how are we this morning?",he asked,"tired and well",i said."that's good",he said."so?What Brings you to my office?",Brian asks,teasing me."Oh nothing,just wanted to see you",i said."i swear you're obsessed with me",he teased,"am not",i said,"yes you are,you're blushing",he said,"fine may be i am",i said."knew it",he said."shut up",i said pouting.

"i'm younger",i said, "i'm older",he said,"i'm taller",he said."I'm smarter",i said,"not gonna fool for it",he said,"damn it",i said,"i'm 27,you're 17,i'm 10 years older",he said,"and?i can still like you",i said."you're one of my favourites",he said."i rather be at home not here",i said."we all know,you don't hide it well",Brian said,i huffed and crossed my arms."come on,we'll go for a walk",he said,"fine",i whined."Freddie",he warned.I get a lot of warnings from him."i'm sorry",i said.

"Freddie,you feeling okay?",he asked,i shook my head,i felt sick."feel sick",i said."come on,let's get back to your room and in bed",Brian said to me,i nodded.He walked me to my room,i got into the bed and pulled the blanket on myself after changing into my sweatpants and T shirt."stay",i said."please,i don't like being alone",i said,"sure,i'll stay",he said.I soon fell asleep and Brian stayed.The next morning,Brian wasn't by my bed,he must've gone to his office.

I got dressed and stayed in my room for a bit,i didn't have breakfast,i still felt a little sick."Freddie?!",i heard an all to familiar voice say."Roger Taylor",i said."unusual to see you",i said,"I was admitted here yesterday",he said."oh sure",i said."come here",i said,we hugged."ho you feeling",he asked,I feel sick and i mean sick",i said."how come you're here",i asked."oh you wont like what i'm gonna say",he said,"Say it",i said to him",i uh may be of did a lot of murders",he said."they think i'm insane",Roger said,"you doing a lot of murders is insane",i said.I sat on the bed,i had a bucket on the floor. 

Then Brian walks in,i was sick into the bucket,roger sat with me,rubbing my back."this is roger an old Friend of mine",i said,"Brian,Freddie's Therapist",Brian said."wait,Roger who's your therapist",i asked,"John",he said."Deacon?",i question,he nods."i know him,he's cute and the youngest Therapist",i said."Freddie,how're you feeling?",Brian asked,i flipped him off while i was sick."let it all out",roger softly said,"Breathe in and breathe out",he said,i do.I washed out the bucket then put it under the bed.Roger stayed with me,we talked for a bit."oh no",i said,"i have my therapy session with Brian",i said,"hey don't worry,i have mine with John in the same room",Roger said,i nodded.

We walked to the room.I sat down with Brian and roger with John.I don't want to do this."Freddie,look at me please",he said."no",i refused,Roger looked to me,i felt him stroking my knuckles.I straight up let his office well stormed out in anger,Roger ran after me,John told him to."Freddie",roger said softly,"go away",i said."Freddie bear please",he said,"fine you have my attention",i said."yes?",i said."whats wrong?",he asked,"i feel like Brian has a go at me to much",i said,"how many warnings?",Roger asked,"ten",i said."i don't care what the rules say,we're leaving",Roger said,"if i do,i'll be the first to be brought back here",i said,"not on my watch",Roger said as we were currently dating at that time.

"i love you",i said to him",love you too",roger said.We ran away from the Mental Hospital,our clothes in our back packs,my teddy in my back pack,i left a note for Brian and roger did the same for John with an apology. 

*Brian's P.O.V*

"shit",i cursed."John,they've escaped",i said meaning roger and Freddie,i knew after i found the notes."we have to go after them",John said,"we'll give them time and see how long they'll last without being brought back",I smirked.I knew the reason they left,i heard them wanting to leave the place,i don't blame them.I hate it here,working here and dealing with fights."oh shit",i said.

I ran out to the front only to find,roger and Freddie being surrounded.They were scared as fuck."leave them alone",i said.I ran to them,"boys",i said,they looked at me,holding each other tightly."boys go run",i said,they nod and go.I watch them run."Brian?!what the fuck?!",John says,"I had to help Roger and Freddie,you should've of seen their faces they were scared to death",i said."Brian,i understand,its been five years since they were here,they were thirteen,they're twenty now",John said,"i'm 32 and you're 23",i said with a smirk"shut up Bri you poodle",he said,i raised my eyebrow and went for him,"take it back",i said while tickling him."n never!",he giggled,"okay then,you asked for it",i said,i tickled his sides harder.

"f fine i take it back!",John gives in."finally",i said,flicking his arm."Don't make me do it to",he said,"do i care?no",i said."Brian,they've found two of the patients and they're shitting themselves being scared",My assistant or boss said."I'll be out in a minute",i sighed."they've been found",i said."Oh no",John said,"lets go",i said,i grabbed the anxiety medication for Freddie and roger."BOYS!",i said loudly to get their attention,Freddie bolts to me,i pick him up and hold him close,"shh shh its okay",i said said softly,i saw roger bolt to John."shh boys,we're here now,nothing will hurt you",i cooed.

"i know you're both scared",John said,Roger and Freddie nodded.We gave them the prescribed dose of their anxiety pills.Freddie sat on my lap,still crying."shh Freddie its okay,i'm here now",i cooed,i wiped his tears and stroked his cheek,his eyes were red and puffy from crying same with roger."what did they do to you",John asked,roger and Freddie both show the same mark of a cigarette burn and a beating bruise."boys stay in here,you're safer in here",i said,they nod and clung to each other.

Me and John went to fill out the forms for them.Then we could get them home into a safe place.We released them from the hospital."boys come on,we have a surprise for you",i said.Freddie perked up at the word 'surprise'."roger,whats wrong?",i asked him,"nothing",he said."we're taking you both home with me and John",i said.Roger perked up that time.Freddie clung to me while Roger clung to John,we took them home."boys,your room is opposite me and Johns,the third floor suites",i said."you're joking",Freddie said."no",i said.i caught him as he fainted."i'll put him in his and rogers room",i said,laughing a bit,roger followed with their bags.

I laid Freddie on the bed,roger stayed with him waiting for him to wake up.

I go downstairs to start dinner,i make something to do with vegetarian.I make a vegetarian dish.I made paella but vegetarian for me and normal for the rest of us."boys dinner!",i yell,Roger comes dashing down,"where's Freddie",i asked,"Still hasn't woken up yet",he said,"eat your dinner",i said,i checked on Freddie."Freddie wakey wakey",i said."come on,dinner's ready",i said."okay",he said,i carried him downstairs to the kitchen.I sat him at the table and served him dinner,"oh and you're both going to school next week",i said.

"fine",they both sighed.After we all finished with dinner,me and John ended up doing the dishes while the boys went to get into their pyjamas.They came down in their onesies."aww,you two are adorable,"john said as i nodded.They blushed and ran to hide.I found Freddie."boo",i said,he squealed."aww come here my cutie",i said to him,he did.I kissed his cheek,"whats wrong?",i asked him,"i'm just scared to go back to school",he said,"its okay,Roger'll be with you all day,i made sure of it",i said to him,Freddie nodded,i ran my hand through his hair.

"getting tired?",i teased,Freddie had already fallen asleep in my lap,i let him sleep,i carried him to his room."night Freddie,sleep tight",i said softly,i put the warmer blanket on him.I shut the door."poor boy",i said to myself.He really tired himself out.I knew Freddie could have kids,its a possibility."how's Freddie",John asked"just got him in bed",i said."poor boy,he seems to really cling to you more and roger",John said,"i know",i said."its because everything that's happened,"i said.

*following week*

"Roger,Freddie wakey wakey",i said to them."i'm up,i don't know about Freddie",Roger said,"Freddie,wakey wakey",i said,he faced me with tired eyes."up you get,its the first day of school for you two",i said.Freddie got dressed and did his teeth same with roger.I drove them to school.Like i say,i'm Freddie's therapist still,John is rogers."roger go ahead",i said to him."Freddie,please,roger's with you all day",i said,"don't wanna go",he said,"i know,do it for us?",i said,he nods,"have a good day",i said,"maybe",he said.

I watch as he goes in,they both wave,rogers arm around Freddie's waist.I drove home,John's not home.Weird.I go to the boys room and clean up a bit."oh shit",i said to myself.Freddie's knife collection of course,i put the box in the back of the cupboard.I found a bunch of old stuff from Rogers box of stuff.I put that in the cupboard.After i finished cleaning up.I went over to me and Johns room.I looked through my junk.

I remembered Freddie saying his parents were coming,he did tell me that he was adopted by his parents.I waited until the boys got home,Roger ran in,then Freddie."how was it?",i asked,"this happened,"roger said,dealing with a frustrated Freddie."Freddie come here",i said sternly.Freddie did."move your hand",i said.He wouldn't,"Freddie",i warned,he knew i would put him in his room and keep him in there until he stops the attitude."fine",he said,moving his hand.I sighed trying not to go mad."go put an ice pack on it"i said.

I was disappointed to say the least."my parents'll be here soon",Freddie said."speak of the devil moment",he said."father",he said."Freddie come here bear",his dad said.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

"daddy!",i said."come here",he said,i ran to him and he picked me up,i hid my face in the crook of his neck."what happened",he asked."ran into a door",i said."Of course you did",he said to me,"i missed you",i said to him."missed you too",he said to me as my dad is Ben Hardy and my papa is Gwilym Lee both actors."can we have a day together just the three of us",i asked,Dad and papa nodded."what about tomorrow",dad said,i nodded.Brian didn't dare cut in,he knew my moods.

"dad,papa this is Brian,my therapist",i mumbled therapist."Benjamin Hardy",dad said,"Gwilym",papa said."that's roger,my current boyfriend",i said."my pleasure",Roger said,i blushed at him,i stood next to dad.Roger ran off to our room.Brian is still in the room,"excuse me a moment",i said to my parents,i motioned for Brian to follow,"Brian,the fuck,you literally look depressed",i said to him,"lose the attitude",he said,"i don't care,all i care about is my parents right now,how would you feel if you hadn't seen your parents from age 12?",i asked.

"what i thought",i said as he had gone quiet."sorry about Brian,he's being moody today",i said.Dad giggled,papa flicked his arm.

*2 year later*

I moved back in with my parents at age 19."roger love",i said."yes",he said,"whats wrong",i asked."my parents are dead,they died in a car crash",roger said,"shh,i'm here now baby",i cooed.I straddled his hips and hauled his arms over his head,pinning them to the wall.I lifted his shirt and stroked his hip with my other hand."hey hey,its okay calm down",i said,i still have trouble trying to hide that i'm autistic.

"Freddie get off me",Roger whines."no i will not,not until you ask",i said with a giggle,"please get off me?",he asks,"fine",i said.I got off him,he gripped my waist and pulled me onto the bed,"revenge",he simply said.Roger placed his hands on my sides."Don't you dare",i said."don't do what?this?",he teased,tickling my side with one hand and my ribs with his other hand."no Roger stap it!",i squealed."aww,does it tickle?hmm?you ticklish?",he teases still tickling me."STOHOHOHOHOHOP IT!",i laughed and squirmed."okay okay i give in",he said.

I got up and put on a hoodie and my sweatpants.Me,dad and papa were supposed to have a day together.They lied to me.I ran to my room in our mansion that dad bought."daddy!",i called out."dad,papa!",i shout."DAD!",i shout.Of course they leave again."Fucking hell",i curse under my breathe.I walked over to my room,i had mine on the third floor,i have the suite with the balcony.I lit a cigarette and smoked it on the balcony."Freddie bear",i heard dad say."fuck off dad",i said."Freddie",he said."FUCK OFF!",i shout at him.I put out my cigarette and storm inside my room,i wanted to go back to see Brian and John again."where do you think you're going",papa asked,"out",i said,with that i left.

I looked back at the house,i shouldn't have ran out on my parents,i walked back in."I'm sorry",i said."go to your room",dad and papa said,"FINE I HATE YOU!",i shout at them.

*Brian's P.O.V*

Its weird without the boys around,i missed Freddie.Then my phone rings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

CALL:

{Freddie:Brimi!}

{Freddie:HELLO!?}

{Brian:yes yes i'm here Freddie}

{Freddie:i need you right now,i'm in a bad place and state}

{Brian:i'll come get you}

{Freddie now sobbing:P please,i think my parents hate me}

in the background:FREDDIE FUCKING MERCURY!!!!!!!!

{Freddie:that was my dad,SHIT!!!!!!!}

{Brian:Freddie stay on the phone,i have John going to get you and roger,okay?}

{Freddie:mm,be quick,i'm hiding in my room with roger}

{Brian:good,stay there until John gets there}

{Freddie: .............}

{Freddie:Shit,my dad broke the lock to my room,he's in my room,looking for me and roger}

Freddie has sent location

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hung up as i rushed out the door and to the Mansion where Freddie is with his parents along with roger.I got there,"Where are they?",i growled."if you want them go to the kitchen",his father said."leave them alone",i growled.Freddie and roger ran to me,"get us out of here",Freddie cried."come on",i said.I got them into the car,Freddie in the front with me,Roger in the back."what did he do?",i asked,"dad only just missed us with the knife by a tiny bit",Freddie said.

"you two are staying with us,Freddie your parents are insane",i said."you don't say",he said being sarcastic.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

Once we got to Brian and Johns mansion,i had felt sick for days on end.I went straight to bed.I had a bad cold and a fever."Freddie,are you feeling okay?",Brian asks,"no,i got sick",i said,coughing hard."i'll take your temperature",he said,Brian got the thermometer.he puts it under my tongue."high quite high,its 100F",he said,Brian put a blanket on me."get some sleep",he softly said.I nodded with a pout.He kissed my forehead and dimmed my light.

I instantly fell asleep.

The next morning,i had gotten worse.I was up at two in the morning,vomiting.I was sick."fuck let it stop",i thought to myself.I went to go back to bed but no,i collapsed half way.Brian rushed to me,he picked me up and kept me in already what i'm wearing."John,we need to go to the emergency clinic,Freddie's really sick",i heard him say,i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.Roger comes as well after getting dressed.

I was rushed into an examination room.Brian carried me.I had a bad case of flu.Mixed with the flu,i had a tummy bug.I'm not allowed oral medication.Once we got home,Brian gave me the shot in my arm.He kissed my forehead and tucked me in.He gave a goodnight kiss."sap",i tease."oh you talk?",he teases,"Shut up",i groaned,i put my head on his leg.


	22. Deaf.Not Blind(Maylor)

Roger Taylor,a 17 year old Deaf boy.He lost his hearing at age 14,he could talk well but not hear.Until he falls in love with the poodle boy that comes into the Cafe on a daily basis.Freddie and roger are best friends and understand each other.Freddie is deaf in his right ear.Freddie's parents in this is Aaron Mccusker (Dad)who's 34 and Jim Hutton (papa)who is 33.

Signing,in italics

*Brian's P.O.V*

Its Seven in the morning.I wake up and get dressed,brushed my teeth.I walked to the cafe ,i always go to and because of the blondie.He seems to like me.I gotta admit,i like him.I walked in and ordered a coffee.

*Roger's P.O.V*

'go talk to him',Freddie signed to me.I could speak but i'm deaf and prefer to sign.Its one way people can't understand us.'what if he doesn't like me?',i signed.'he will,trust me,he's a friend of mine,',Freddie signed.'fine i will talk to him',i sighed."good lad",Freddie spoke,i can read lips so i know what he said.I took out a notepad and a pen.I wrote on the notepad.'h hi',i stutter or signed."you're deaf?",he asked,i nodded.

"the names Brian",he wrote.'roger',i signed."do you want to go out with me?",he asked,i looked confused,he wrote it down,then i nod.We set it for this evening.'sooo?,'Freddie signs'he wants to go on a date',i signed.Freddie kissed my cheek.We finished our shift.I went home and dressed up for my date.(Picture below).

I look at my phone,Brian had texted me  
I look at my phone,Brian had texted me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TEXT:

{Brian:i'm outside}

{Roger:okay,i'm just coming,give me a minute}

{Brian:sure,you look good as you are <3}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

'hi ',i signed.It was funny watching him trying to sign,i hid my giggle."what are you giggling about?",he asks again i read lips.'nothing,',i signed."liar",he said.'fine,its funny watching you trying to use sign language',i slightly giggled.'i lost my hearing at fourteen,i am seventeen now',i signed,looking down in my lap.I notice Brian doing something.He looks to me and kisses me.he goes to say something.'i liked it',i signed."will you be my boyfriend?",he asks,i nod.

He walks to me,tilts my chin up,he stroked my cheek."what's wrong?",he asked.'i 'm deaf and stupid',i signed."no you're not stupid,you maybe deaf but not stupid",Brian said.'i can speak as well but i choose not to',i signed."try to say my name",Brian said,'not a chance,i haven't spoken since i was fourteen,i am seventeen its been three years',i signed."So?,you have a chance,i believe in you",Brian spoke to me,his arms around my waist.His chin on my hair.

'i am retarded',i sign to him,i can feel the vibrations of him talking."no you're not",Brian said into my hair,i wanted to cry.

Weeks pass and i taught him to sign to me.'Roger,love you are not stupid.I love you for you',he signed.I had work,i wanted Brian with me.'come with me',i signed,he nodded.I get to work.'hey roger',Freddie signed to me,'hey',i signed.Me and Freddie started our shifts,i worked as a barista,Freddie a waiter.Freddie signalled for me.'i gotta rush over to the hospital,my boyfriend had been in a car accident',Freddie signed.'go,i will deal with it all,your boyfriend is more important than work',i signed,Freddie nodded and rushed over.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

Yes i can speak,i went deaf in my right ear at age 12.I'm 20 now.My boyfriend Joseph Fanelli knew i could speak.I ran into his hospital room."Joey",i said."Freddie,come here love",he said,i walked over to him.I hugged him."hey,hey i'm okay",Joseph said."mm know",i said."Freddie,baby don't cry,i'm okay",he said,i nod and wiped my tears.Most of the time,i'm with Roger,we sign.

"Freddie,love i'm okay,i promise",he said,"I didn't take the impact,passenger side did",Joey softly said,i put my head on his shoulder,crying into the crook of his neck."shh its okay",he cooed.

Joseph was discharged later that day,we went home as i took the rest of the day off."Joey,can we have sex?",i asked,he nodded,we stripped each other.I laid on the bed,looking into Joseph's eyes.Joey sat between my legs."i think you deserve a reward for being brave today",Joey said,i nodded with a giggle.I put my legs on his shoulders well move them to waist,he kissed me.He grabs a butt plug,he knows i don't like the big ones,he lubes it and carefully puts it in."taking it so well baby",he cooed.Joey stroked my hip softly,he puts the butt plug on low.

I squirmed,it felt so good as Joseph turned up the settings.He put it on the third setting,the highest vibration,i gasped in pleasure,"please daddy,fuck me",i moaned with a pout.Joseph had cuffed me to the bed,my arms tied to the headboard above me,my ankles tied to the bars on the end of the bed.Joseph took out the butt plug.He lubed his dick and teased my hole."n no t teasing",i moaned.Joseph had been playing with my nipples.i squirmed."F fuck Joey,fuck me hard",i moaned.Yes i'm still deaf in one ear."you like that",Joseph said into my left ear,knowing i could hear him in that ear."mm fuck daddy yes",i said.

He suddenly went rough."safe word?",he asked."joey",i said."good boy",he said softly.He pounded into me,"JOEY!!!!!",i screamed."hey,hey.Was i to rough?",he asked,i nodded.We cleaned up and i put on boxers with my sweatpants same with Joey,"c cuddles",i stutter."okay love",he said,Joey got in with me and we cuddled with a fluffy blanket on us."hey,i'm sorry",he said," 's okay",i said.I cuddled up to him."love you",i said to him,"love you too",he said,kissing my forehead and running a hand through my hair.

"shh its okay,i'm here",he cooed.I was close to getting my hearing back,it was only temporary.Joseph wrapped his arms around me,i felt safe in his arms.

*The next day*

"good morning",Joseph said,i can hear again."Joey,",i said."yes?",he said,"i got my hearing back",i said,"come here,my love",he said,i jump into his arms.Joseph spins me around."i have work",i said,"no you don't,you're not going,i got you the day off",Joseph said."aww thanks",i said to him.

*Roger's P.O.V*

'good morning,darling',Brian signed to me,we're both topless.'morning',i signed.'cuddles please? ',i signed and pouted."hmm okay",he said,i read his lips.Brian laid next to me,i turned on my side and faced him,'don't you dare,i hate being tickled ',i signed.'oh? ',he signs,grinning,i nodded,hiding my sides and exposed tummy.he tried to move my hands.'No! ' ,i sign.'well you seem so ticklish and cute even your giggle is adorable ',he signed.I blushed and kissed him,cupping his face.'s stop it! ',i signed.Brian was tickling me.'B brimi s stop it,i am not that ticklish! ',i signed,giggling a little,he knew i could speak.

'no,i wont stop,i love tickling you,so ticklish and this cute little tummy of yours',he teased while signing,i squirmed.Brian moved up to my armpits and slowed down so i could breathe.'fuck you Brian,i hate being tickled ',i signed.'i wont do it again*winks* ',Brian signed,winking to me.I knew he would do it again.I got up and ran from him soon to be hauled over his over shoulder.I kissed his neck to get him to put me down."put me down",i mumbled as it was rare for me to speak."Roger,did you just talk?",Brian asked into my hair,i nodded.'i have told you before i could speak but its rare for me to do',i signed.Brian nodded."say my name",Brian said to me."B Brian",i stutter."there we go,you did it,see?you have it in you to speak",he said softly.

'i know ',i signed.' whats wrong baby? ',Brian signed,'nothing ',i signed.'do you need a tickling? '.Brian signed,teasing.'N No..',i signed.he could see through my bullshit.he chased me around the house,i hid under the covers,he ripped them off me,taking my shirt off and my jeans,my socks stayed on.Brian grabbed the soft padded cuffs,i nodded,he cuffed me to the bed.'you need a wash so i will wash you ',he said,grabbing a scrubby brush and dipping it in soapy water,he took off my socks and put a towel under my ankles and feet.He got the brush and scrubbed my feet with it,making me squirm and giggle."does that tickle?",he asked,looking at me,i shook my head smiling cutely and blushing.

'why are you giggling,its just a quick wash,oh wait,you are really ticklish ',he teased while signing,'i hate you,really hate you ',i signed with a giggle.'just you wait,i have something good planned for you once i'm done washing your stinky feet ',he signed,i huff again i can speak."s shut u up",i stutter still trying to speak properly."hey hey its okay,you know i love to tease you",Brian said,i nodded.I read his lips."a a a are y y you d done t teasing?",i asked with a stutter.Brian nodded and took the cuffs off,drying off my feet,he kissed me.we cuddled for a bit."roger baby,lay on your tummy please",he said into my back as i can feel his vibrations.i nod and do again i'm topless and have boxers on.

I felt Brian softly massaging my back,i looked at him,pouting.He rolled his eyes,"s saw t that",i stutter.'roger love,look at me ',he signed,i did and sat up.'want me to dress you? ',he signs,i nodded,i lift my arms,he puts a hoodie on me,his finger tips brush against my sides,i let out a giggle."did that tickle?",he asks while mumbling some shit into my back,i shook my head.he tickled my sides,i squirmed in his lap."s stop i i it",i stutter out a giggle as well.

the next day,i woke up and cuddled up to Brian,he wrapped his arm around me,he kissed my forehead and ran his hand through hair.'your hair is so fluffy ',Brian signed.'i know it is ',i signed.I straightened my hair then plaited it.I went to work,"b bye",i stutter."bye",Brian said into my hair,kissing my the back of my neck.I kissed his cheek.' hello roger ',Freddie signs to me,'hi ',i sign to him.' Roger promise me you wont be mad ',Freddie signed to me.'what did you do? ',i signed.'nothing ,got my hearing back,like i most of the time say,it was temporary ',he signed.'at least you can hear ',i signed.I saw Freddie roll his eyes.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

I answered my phone and was greeted by a screaming Joseph."yes?",i said."Get your arse home now!",he shouts at me through the phone."I can't,i'm at work,i can't just leave",i said.I hung up and threw my phone at the wall in anger,i wanted to cry.I had been seeing John while i was with Joseph."fucking hell",i mumbled to myself.I saw John walk in the door,i wiped my tears and sucked it up.I left the place while ignoring everyone.I ran home."what do you want?",i spat at him."don't talk to me like that",he said,"i'm not your property",i said."why the fuck are you mad anyway",i said."what's this all about",i asked,my tone going soft."i'm sorry",he said,"come here,my teddy bear",i said to him,Joseph stood there,"what did you do?",i asked."I'm sorry,i cheated on you",he said."get your shit and leave",i said.

"GET OUT!",i said to him,i can speak fully enough."Joseph Fanelli get your arse out now!",i said with anger.After he left,i ran to my room in tears.I slammed the door behind me.I answered my front door.'yes',i sign to roger.'Freddie,i know Joseph cheated on you',he signed.I mumbled something.'do not bring him up,he just left ',i signed.I let roger in as well as his boyfriend Brian.John comes as well.I got my room and slam the door behind me.They sound so happy.Might as well start cutting again.

I slit my wrists with the blade i have,i then put the bandage on my wrists and rolled down my sleeves.Then someone knocked on my door,i hid the blade and made sure the cuts weren't bleeding."Freddie",i heard John say,i do have my hearing back."go away",i said."i swear to god if you've started self harming",he said,"i i i i i i'm n n n not",i stuttered badly."Freddie,stop lying",he said,"fuck off go away!",i said.I changed the bandages."Freddie please,we know what happened",John said,i came out of my room,Brian and roger had left.All i have is nobody.

"Freddie look at me",John said."get out",i said coldly."what~",i cut him off,"i said get out",i said.

*Roger's P.O.V*

'come here,you need a tickling ',Brian signed,he hauled me over his shoulder,i kissed his neck,he lay me on the bed .Brian lifted my shirt and blew a massive raspberry on my belly button.I squealed.Brian put me in a chair with stocks and locked my ankles into them,my arms tied above me.Brian took off my top and shorts.'i am gonna teach you a ticklish lesson.sugar baby ',he signed to me,i squirmed.'quit the teasing Bri Bri ',i signed.'Roger,i know how ticklish you are',he signs.I didn't want to be tickled,i hate it,'no,do not tickle me,i will kick you in the balls possibly the face',i signed.He untied me and i sat on the bed,Brian next to me,i put my head on his shoulder.He ran his hand through my hair.

I felt Brian's cold hands on my sides.'why are your hands so cold? ',i signed.'i was out in the cold today getting stuff ',he signed,Brian let his hands roam over my sides and tummy.I giggled when he poked and prodded at my tummy.'it tickles! ',i signed.'i thought you did not want to be tickled ',he signed,i nodded smiling.'i was lying,i love it when you do it to just not to much that 's when i start to hate it ',i signed to him,Brian nodded and laid me on the bed.He got out a fluffy feather."oh look,its fluffy like your hair",he said into my chest.i nodded and rolled my eyes at him.

Brian set the brushes on my sides and feet,he turned them on,tickling my toes with his hands.'IT TICKLES!!!! i regret saying you could tickle me!',i giggled and signed,he turned off the machines and took them away then tickled my bare sides with his cold hands.'your hands are cold,go warm them you giant fluffy poodle! ',i teased as i signed it.' Run',he signed,i ran.I felt myself being lifted from the floor.i looked up and saw Brian.'hi! ',i signed."hi",he said into my hair.He held me bridal style and tickled my bare tummy with his hand and a fluffy feather swirling it into my belly button and across my waist.' it tickles! ',i giggled as Brian Laid me on our bed and sat between my legs,peppering kisses down my chest to my waist,i bucked when he licked across my waist line,that's where i'm more ticklish.

Brian looked up at me,his hair a mess,i stroked his cheek.'Brimi what's wrong? ',i signed."he said something into my hand."nothing",he said into my hand,i nodded and pulled him to me,he laid on his back,me on his chest.Well i sat on my thighs.I kept wriggling.'stop wriggling and if you wont i will tickle you,i ain't gonna hesitate to',he signed.I kept doing it to annoy him."Lay down",he said,i looked at him confused,i shook my head at him.'i 'm deaf i can not hear you,you sir are dumb',i signed to him,i got up and put on my sweatpants.

Brian looked dumbfounded.' i am joking ',i giggled while signing.'Run roger,run before the tickle monster gets you ',Brian signed,i squealed and ran.As i was running,i happened to run into a wall and fell back,i cried.I wiped my tears.' cuddles ',i signed to Brian,he picked me up and held me to him,rubbing my bare back.He kissed my forehead and stroked under my eye with his thumb softly and gently."h h hurts",i stutter,my speech is slowly getting better."i know",Brian said into my back while taking my hands in his,he puts my hand on his chest where his heart is.

he sat me on the bed and sat in front of me.'Roggie honey,we have to get your vaccines done,okay? ',he asks in sign.i nodded.' i 'm scared though',i signed.He opened his arms and picked me up bridal style,he sat on the bed,me in his lap.His hands darted to my sides and tummy,tickling me.I squirmed,letting out squeals and squeaks.Brian attacked my neck in ticklish kisses' NO TICKLES TO MUCH!!!!! ',i signed to him,he stopped and let me breathe,i pinned him to the bed and my hands darted under his shirt and gripped his sides,i had a feather in each hand.I slowly began to tickle him,already had him begging for it to stop,he was squirming,i stopped and let him breathe.I took off his top and went back to his sides,i sat on his ankles and made sure his arms were cuffed to the headboard,i tied his big toes together and his little toes to the end of the bed.I tickled his feet with no mercy.

I grabbed an electric toothbrush with a spinning head and placed it to his foot and taped it there.I turned it on and left him tied to the bed,he was laughing and squirming,well really i sat on the bed and laid between his legs.I buried my head into his chest,blowing raspberries.I soon stopped three hours later.I untied him completely and hid in the kitchen.I felt his footsteps closer and closer to the door.He found me.I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck,he trapped me in his grip and tickled up and down my ribs.

I hid my face in his neck.Brian laid me on the bed and put shaving foam into his hand and rubbed it on my tummy and feet and my nipples.He cuffed my arms and legs to the bed.Brian grabbed a make up brush and started to brush the foam all over me,making me squirm and giggle and squeal and squeak.He had it all over his hands.He put a bit on the tip of my nose.he cleaned me off and uncuffed me,i wiped the foam on his cheek.Again i'm topless.'never tickle me like that,its to much for me ',i signed,kissing Brian's forehead.he nodded and put his hand on my back and one on my cheek,he kissed me.

I put my hand on the back of his neck,trailing my fingers across his neck,he hunched his shoulders trying to get me to stop.I kissed his neck with little pecks,it was enough to make him smile and hum.Brian tilts my chin with his left hand to look at him,he puts his other hand on my left side,his fingers drumming against my side.Brian is taller than me.' kiss ',i pout at him.'no',he signs,let go of him and storm off,i put on my hoodie.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

I stayed in my room,John was still outside my door,"Freddie,you can't stay in there all day",he said,"Can if i want",i said,my voice broke.I opened the door and sat against the wall,my legs straight out in front of me,John sat on them,"Get off",i said whining."hmm no",he said,"Freddie,look at me",he said,he cupped my cheek and made me look at him."I like you",he said,"like you too,Johnny",i said."kiss me",i said.He did.I put my arms around him."Wrists",he said,i showed him,he unwrapped them well tried.I smirked at him."you're impossible sometimes",he said,"here,i'll do it since you can't",i giggle at him.John kissed my cheek and stayed sat on my legs.I unwrapped them but a little to fast,i yelped as the bandage rubbed against the cuts.

"Freddie look at me,please",he said more stern."Only if you get off my legs,i can't feel them right now",i said while putting my hands up Johns shirt and wrestling him to the floor,i sat on his thighs,i dug my fingers into his sides,"FREDDIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!",he squealed as i tickled him."take it back",i said."n never",he giggled."Take.it.back",i said."N NEVEHAHAHAHR",he laughed,i reach for my hairbrush and put it to his bare stomach,"take it back or its a hairbrush tickling",i teased,"i i will not",he laughs.I brush the hairbrush all over his tummy and pecking kisses above it."FREDDIE S STOP THAT!",he squealed.I noticed my wrist bleeding,i wrapped it in a bandage and got off John,he caught me as i collapsed."lay down",he said,i did,John sat next to me,i sat up.I looked away from him,i changed my shirt into a long sleeve.I put on my sweatpants.

"Freddie,look at me,you know you can't just go self harming!",John said,"Shut it",i growled lowly."you better watch yourself boy",i warned him."how do you think i feel after a break up?hmm?!",i growled.I sat on my bed,tears brimming my eyes,"don't touch me,",i said to him."John",i warned."don't you DaRE!",i squealed as he squeezed my hip.Little did i know."Freddie",John said,i hid in my room."Freddie come here",he said.I whimper to myself,he finds me,i whimpered,backing against the wall."D don't h hurt m me"stutter."hey,hey i'm not gonna hurt you",he said,"promise?",i asked,"promise",he said,i stood but fell forward,John caught me and kissed my cheek.

He tilts my chin and kissed me,i pulled away in embarrassment but John keeps hold of me,his arms around my waist,my arms around his neck."come on",John said,John kept hold of me,i was still weak."since when?",i asked,"since now,you forget i live here as well",he said.I nodded,staying quiet."sit",he said,pointing to the only chair in the room,he tied me to it."JOHNNY LET ME GO!",i said."not until you learn a lesson in manners",he said,he kept me here."p please l let me go",i begged,i'm starving and need water."John please",i begged."i need food and water,you can't do this,i wont trust you",i said to him.I struggled in the bonds,i soon gave up from being starved and weak.

"John please",i begged.Just them guess who comes in.Brian.I looked to him,hunger in my eyes."John",Brian said,Brian untied me,i collapsed in his arms,Roger by his side."come on Freddie,we'll get food in you",Brian said,i nodded.Brian carried me seeing i can't walk.He sat me on the counter.I ate a bit of toast and downed two glasses of water."good boy",Brian said."get out John",i said.I slapped John in the face."how could you,you said you wouldn't hurt me,you fucking liar!",i said to him.I ran back to my room in tears.Roger ran after me.'Freddie ',he signs,i flip him off.He walks to me,pulling me into a hug.He pets my hair,he knew it would calm me down and if i didn't,he would tickle the shit out of me.

I calmed down to whimpers.'Freddie,John had no right to do that ',Roger signed.' i know,all he did is being an ass hole,i am kicking him out until he learns not to be rough,you and Bri know i hate people being rough with me',i signed making Roger smile and hit the back of my head,i pinched his side.'Mercury,i wouldn't tickle me',he signed,'i wont',i signed,he nodded.We hugged.i put on my hoodie and warmer sweatpants,i'm freezing and i had cut due to John being a bitch."John wants to apologise",Brian said,"do it",i said coldly.

"i'm sorry,i don't know what came over me",John apologised."like i care Deacon,you tied me up and starved me",i said coldly,i was close to crying again.I left the house,i went on a walk alone.When i get pushed into the river,i go unconscious.

*Five hours later*

I woke up in a hospital room,my parents by my side.I looked to them,i had a warm blanket on me."d dad,p papa",i stutter.They look at me,i smiled.They hugged me,kissing my cheeks."easy Freddie",dad said.I sat up carefully and coughed.Dad rubbed my back.I was soon discharged.Dad and papa took me home.I laid on the sofa,shivering.Dad puts a warm blanket on me,i coughed hard."c cold,",i stutter,"i know honey",dad said to me.I had severe pneumonia from being in the cold to long.

"rest please",dad said,"i will",i said,cuddling into the blanket with my teddy bear.(Freddie has a special bear he keeps with him all the time).


	23. Autism and Meltdowns(all).Things happen.

FREDDIE

Freddie Mercury has Autism,he's had it since the age of 19 when he first found out he had it.He's got his friends around him.Even at the studio,Freddie had his moments.Brian,John and Roger loved him,the way to get Freddie in a good mood was to either distract him or one of the boys would occasionally tickle Freddie's sides while he wasn't looking or paying attention.They loved his squeals and squeaks from time to time.

Freddie also has a special bear,called Beary or Mr Bear.I'll let you in on Freddie's life.One secret is that Freddie thinks the boys hate him for his disability but they don't.

*September 20th 1979*

The boys are all at the studio,Freddie is distracted playing with his bear,the boys sit and watch while Roger goes to 'grab something'.He pokes Freddie's side,Freddie doesn't seem to notice yet care."Freddie",Roger softly said."mm",Freddie hummed."the boys and i gonna go get food,you want anything?",Roger asks,playing with Freddie's hair,"i'm good",Freddie said,"okay,we don't know how long we'll be",roger softly said,kissing Freddie's forehead and hugging him.

Once the boys left,Freddie tends to most of the time move stuff in the studio to confuse the boys,he does and then goes back to playing with his bear.When Freddie has his meltdowns,the boys leave the room and one of them will stay in the room with Freddie,Freddie will hit himself during meltdowns and break things.

*April 12th 1981,Freddie's New York Flat*

Freddie was in the living room with the boys.Freddie had a feeling he wouldn't get his way."park",Freddie demands.The boys hate being stern with Freddie,they have to sometimes."Freddie",Roger warns,they know about his meltdowns,they baby proof the house to stop Freddie from getting hurt.They have a spare room with padded walls for Freddie to have a meltdown if it goes bad.Then he throws himself on the floor and starts a meltdown,"Freddie,look at me pretty",John softly said,Freddie looked up at him,John sat Freddie on the sofa and took Freddie's hands in his ."Freddie love,its okay,if you want to go somewhere don't hesitate to ask",John softly said,Freddie nodded and smiled at John."do you want Mr Bear?",Roger asks,"yea",Freddie said,"here you go",Roger said,Freddie cuddles his bear. 

"come here,we'll cuddle",Brian said to Freddie,Freddie nodded and planted himself in Brian's lap.Soon Brian's hands land on Freddie's sides,tickling him.Freddie squeaks with surprise..Roger and John join the tickling.

*June 24th 1984*

Freddie was having a meltdown again.It had gotten bad to the point where the boys had to physically restrain Freddie and put him in the padded room,door shut and locked.Then they heard a smash,Brian is the first to unlock the door and find Freddie had smashed the window."have you calmed down yet?",Brian softly asks with a smile,Freddie ignores and rocks back and forth,"Freddie come here,we'll cuddle on the sofa",Brian said.Freddie kept rocking back and forth,hugging his knees to his chest,Brian walked to Freddie and bend down to meet his eyes.Brian hooks a finger under Freddie's chin and tilts it to meet Brian's eyes.

"hey,its okay.",Brian cooed.Freddie swallowed hard,he hadn't taken his pills yet."did you take the pills yet?",Brian asks,"forgot,",Freddie mumbled."come on,we'll go do it then we'll have a cuddle on the sofa with a movie",Brian said softly.Freddie perked up."come on",Brian softly says,stroking Freddie's cheek and they go to the kitchen,Freddie takes his pills."you can choose",Brian said."uhhh Bambi!",Freddie said,"okay",Brian said."having cuddle time without us?",Roger said,Freddie got embarrassed and hid his face in Brian's chest.

"come join then,i'm sure our own little Bambi would love it",Brian said talking about Freddie.Freddie shyly nodded,Roger and John join the cuddle.Freddie falls asleep so John carries him to bed.

*2am the next day*

Freddie wakes up and sits up."stupid Autism",Freddie grumbles to himself,he settles down.He had another nightmare.He cuddles his bear.Taking calm breathes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

JOHN

John had autism,he's had it since age 13.He's 21 now,he loves the tickles and cuddles he gets from his boys."oh John",Freddie says in a sing sing voice.Freddie smirks and puts his hands up Johns shirt and rub his back and tickle his ribs with a poke or prod.John cutely giggles.

Sometimes,Johns tantrums can get out of hand."John please",roger said trying to get john to calm down."i close my eyes and i can see a world that's waiting up for me that i call my own.Through the dark,through the door,through where no one's been before but it feels like home.They can say they can say it all sounds crazy,they can say they can say i've lost my mind.we can love in a world that we design!Every night i lie in bed the brightest colours fill my head,a million dreams is all its gonna take.A million dreams for the world we're gonna make",Roger softly sang.John looked to roger as Freddie and Brian laughed at roger."hello",Brian and Freddie said to roger.They would ignore John if he had a tantrum.

"aww come here",Brian said to John as he bolted to Brian.Knocking Brian off his feet,Brian falls back with a thud,he hit his head.Brian falls unconscious from the knock."its not your fault,he's clumsy",Freddie said to John."Brian is clumsy,he's a giant",John deadpanned."you and your sarcasm",Freddie said,tickling Johns tummy.John giggles cutely."w what just happened",Brian asks,sitting up,wincing."Bri,stay sat,you fell back and hit your head",Freddie said to him,"come on,let's get you on the sofa",Roger said to Brian.Once they got Brian on the sofa with an ice pack to put on the back of his head.

"you're so clumsy Bri",John cut it,holding his bear."what's this then Brimi?",Roger said,holding up a bit of paper for Brian's new song."give it back",Brian sighed not wanting to shout because John would get scared and run off."Roger",Freddie warned."fine",roger said,.They started recording it.

I was nothin' but a city boy  
My trumpet was my only toy  
I've been blowin' my horn  
Since I knew I was born  
But there ain't nobody wants to knowI've been sleepin' on the sidewalk  
Rollin' down the road  
I may get hungry  
But I sure don't want to go homeSo round the corner comes a limousine  
And the biggest grin I ever seen  
Here sonny won't you sign  
Right along the dotted line  
What you sayin' are you playin'  
Sure you don't mean me?I've been sleepin' on the sidewalk  
Rollin' down the road  
I may get hungry  
But I sure don't want to go homeThey took me to a room without a table  
They said 'blow your trumpet into here'  
I played around as well as I was able  
And soon we had the record of the yearI was a legend all through the land  
I was blowin' to a million fans  
Nothin' was a missin'  
All the people want to listen  
You'd have thought I was a happy manAnd I was sleepin' like a princess  
Never touch the road  
I don't get hungry  
And I sure don't want to go home  
(Have to have some fun...)Now they tell me that I ain't so fashionable  
An' I owe the man a million bucks a year  
So I told 'em where to stick the fancy label  
It's just me and the road from hereI'm back to playin' and layin'  
I'm back on the game I'm sleepin' on the sidewalk  
Rollin' down the road  
I sure get hungry and  
I sure do want to go home

"that was the best song i've heard",Freddie said."thanks Fred",Brian said to him.After they recorded it,the boys noticed John was down."John,come here my cuddle bug",Freddie said to John and you bet John was quick to be in Freddie' s lap with beary.Brian and Freddie stick their hands up johns shirt and slowly began to tickle his sides and ribs sometimes his armpits.Freddie tickles Johns ribs and armpits,Brian tickles his sides and tummy.

John is already giggling,"aww",Freddie said,kissing Johns cheek."i love you all",John squeaks above the tickling."We all love you too",Roger said poking Johns tummy."hmm?what is this i have found?",Freddie teases,John loves the attention he gets since it distracts him from his autism.Freddie had picked up a feather,he trails it down Johns side.John giggles."hehehe",he giggled."you like that?",Roger asked John."It tickles!",John giggled."good,we want it to",Freddie said.

John felt the feather dip into his belly button,John is wearing a crop top."tickle tickle",Brian teased,tickling Johns side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

ROGER

Roger has had Autism since he was five,he's 23 now.Roger loves tickling from the boys.He'll try anything to get them do it.Once we threw a tantrum and had to be held down.This is another moment.

Roger threw himself on the floor,he was having another tantrum."Roger",Brian warned,most of the time they have to be stern with him.Brian and Freddie eventually hold Roger down to stop him from hurting himself.Freddie's hands go up Rogers shirt and tickle his tummy."oh so that will get you to stop?",Freddie asked,Roger shyly nodded.Freddie brought Roger into a loving hug.

"shh its okay",Freddie cooed,he rubbed rogers back."hey hey,what was this tantrum about?",Freddie asked,"i couldn't get my way", Roger mumbled,roger sat in Freddie's lap.Freddie ran his hand through rogers hair.Roger soon calmed down and relaxed into Freddie.Freddie's hand landed on rogers exposed tummy well his ticklish tummy.Freddie tickled Rogers tummy and roger was giggling and squirming so Freddie pinned roger in his lap and turned him to face Freddie.Freddie's hand then went to rogers armpit and tickled him.

Roger was squealing and giggling."i'm not that ticklish!",Roger giggled as Freddie blew a raspberry on his neck.Roger squeals."okay we'll stop",Freddie said,kissing rogers cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

BRIAN

Brian tends to stim from time to time,he'll look out a window to the world before him.Freddie would be with him."hello love",Freddie said,walking in from a hard day at work."mm hi",Brian said,nuzzling his head into Freddie's chest."i'm guessing you want to cuddle",Freddie said,Brian nodded.Freddie got the weighted blanket for Brian."come here",Freddie said.Brian cuddled up to Freddie."aww i love you Brimii",Freddie said,"love you too",Brian said,Brian doesn't even noticed when he stims.

Brian fell asleep on Freddie,Freddie puts the blanket on Brian,Freddie goes and makes a hot chocolate for Brian."Brimi,wakey wakey",Freddie said.Freddie gave the hot chocolate to Brian and kissed his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sensitivity(Brian,John,Roger and Freddie)

FREDDIE

Freddie is sensitive to yelling so when Brian,John and roger get into an argument,Freddie will go into another room and rock back and forth with his bear in his hands to his chest.Like right now."Omg no!",Brian yells across the room.Freddie goes off to a quiet space to calm himself."Freddie",he heard John say,Freddie squeezes his eyes shut and holds his bear against his chest.

Freddie is sat in a corner,rocking back and forth."come here,i wont hurt you i promise",John said,Freddie shook his head,tears in his eyes.Brian and roger start yelling again."Brian,Roger shut up",John said.Freddie cowered behind John."hey hey its okay Freddie",John softly said,he picked up Freddie and Freddie hid his face in the crook of Johns neck.John rubs Freddie's back."shh its okay my little star",John cooed,Freddie whimpered."shh its okay,i know you hate yelling",John said,Freddie nodded against Johns neck.Johns other hand wondered to Freddie's hair and played with it.

"shh Freddie shh its okay",John cooed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JOHN

John hates it when either Brian or Roger start an argument.John had started crying,Brian and Roger teased him for it."Brian,Roger shut it now",Freddie said,"come here John",Freddie said to him,John ran into Freddie's arms."shh my baby boy i'm here now",Freddie cooed,Rocking John."shh my boy i'm here now",Freddie cooed,running his hand through Johns hair and tickling his tummy.John giggled as he is ticklish.Freddie tickles Johns exposed tummy,John started giggling and squirming,Freddie's mustache tickled Johns neck when Freddie kissed John's neck.

"s s stop it",John giggles.Freddie does and his mustache tickles Johns neck and Freddie brushes it across Johns neck and cheek.Freddie stops and sneezes across the room."bless you",John giggled",thank you Johnny",Freddie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ROGER

When he's down in the dumps,Brian will nuzzle his face into Rogers neck and Brian's beard tickles Rogers neck.Roger will start giggling and go into a giggle fit."aww does that tickle?",Brian teased,"n no......it doesn't",Roger said,Brian raised an eyebrow and rubbed his beard on Rogers side and exposed tummy."it tickles!",Roger giggles,"good,i don't like seeing you sad",Brian said,kissing Roger,they made out and then did other things.After their weird other things,Brian again nuzzles his face into rogers tummy,blowing giant raspberries,Brian's bristly beard tickling rogers navel and below it.

"there i got you happy",Brian said,kissing rogers cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BRIAN and FREDDIE

Brian hates messing up.roger had seemed to notice."Bri Bri come here",Roger said,Brian rolled his eyes and ignored."Brian",Roger said,"shut up",Brian said going back to ignoring Roger and his surroundings.Brian tended to ignore roger the most.He was done with rogers bullshit."Brian don't ignore me",Roger said,getting pissy."shut up roger",Brian said getting pissed off.Brian got up and walked out,Freddie and John knew of Brian getting pissed if he messed up.

When Brian got home,he was tackled to the floor and his top was off."hello",Freddie said,sitting on Brian's thighs,"hi Freddie",Brian said,"have a bad day?",Freddie asked,Brian nodded.Brian and Freddie hugged.Then Brian didn't expect that Freddie was tickling him.Brian was squirming on the floor with his giggling fit."aww does that tickle?"Freddie teased."no",Brian said.

Freddie's hands landed on Brian's ribs,aggressively tickling him."no no stop it!",Brian squeals."oh?i thought it didn't tickle",Freddie teased,still tickling Brian."Freddie stop it!",Brian squeaks and squeals while Freddie pinned Brian's wrists down with one hand and his other hand wiggling towards Brian.Brian squeaks trying to get away from being tickled more.

"no Freddie stop it",Brian giggled as Freddie tickles his waist and armpits."NO NOT THERE!!!!!",Brian laughs as Freddie smirks and keeps on tickling Brian' s armpits.

"okay okay i'll stop",Freddie said,kissing Brian.Freddie keeps Brian's arms pinned above him.Brian lets his head fall against the pillow on the bed.By this time,Freddie had cuffed Brian to the bed."you know,you look so cute all tied up and helpless",Freddie said in a childish voice.Brian blushed.Freddie went back to tickling Brians sides,he moved to Brian's feet and grabbed an electric toothbrush.Freddie puts the toothbrush to Brian's foot well the pad under his toes.Brian starts laughing hard.

So Freddie stops in fear he was gonna hurt Brian.Freddie ran out the room,Brian got the cuffs un done and ran after Freddie."Freddie love",Brian said,"go away",Freddie said,"Freddie baby,you didn't hurt me if that's what you think.",Brian softly said,Freddie clung to Brian."shh shh its okay my love shh shh",Brian cooed.Brian carried Freddie to their room and sat him on the bed,stripping Freddie to just his boxers."look at me Freddie",Brian said,tilting Freddie's chin.

Freddie was getting closer and closer and closer to throwing a tantrum."Freddie",Brian warned.Freddie has his insecurities.He doesn't like the way his body looks,he hates his teeth."Freddie",Brian warns again."NO!",Freddie screams,then the tantrum starts.Freddie throws himself on the floor hysterically crying.Brian shuts the bedroom door,locking it behind him and leaves Freddie to continue his tantrum.

Brian rings Roger.

CALL:

{Roger:hello?}

{Brian:what do i do?Freddie's having a tantrum}

{Roger:let him do it,he'll realise you aren't paying attention to him so he should calm dow~}

{Brian:Shit}

{Roger:Brian!?}

{Brian:he's pounding on the floor,i can feel the house shaking}

{Roger:i'm on my way,grab a water bottle and a blanket for Freddie}

{Brian:okay}

{Roger:pin him down,i used to do it with him when he would throw a tantrum}

Brian ends the call and unlocked the bedroom door,restraining Freddie in his arms,Freddie sobs on Brian."shh its okay",Brian cooed,Brian pinned him to the sofa not a strong grip,he didn't want to hurt poor Freddie.Roger walks in.Brian grabs the blanket and wrapped Freddie in it,tight not to tight,he didn't want to kill Freddie by cutting off his breathing ."he should stop soon",Roger said.

*Five hours pass*

Freddie is still having a tantrum but had calmed to loud sobs.They had locked the front door,proofed with windows and locked the kitchen door.They wait for Freddie to calm down.Soon he does,Brian puts Freddie on his lap,"hey hey,look at me",Brian said,Freddie does and cuddles into Brian."shh its okay my baby boy its okay",Brian cooed,he undid the blanket.Brian stroked Freddie's cheek with the side of his finger."shh its okay Freddie i'm here now,shh baby boy its okay",Brian cooed,Roger stood with a smile on his face."roger come join",Brian said,they all cuddled. 

Brian brushed out Freddie's hair then realised how late he is for work.Brian wanted to work but he had Freddie to care for.He quit his job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

*three years later*

FREDDIE

Freddie rushed out the door,he and Brian had an argument.All Brian heard were sirens.he rushed out and saw Freddie bleeding.He rushed to the hospital behind the ambulance and waited in the waiting area."Mr May",the doctor calls,"is he okay",Brian asks,"he is,just a minor head injury,you can see him",the doctor said,Brian ran in."Freddie",Brian said.Freddie held out his arms for Brian."Brimi,i'm okay",Freddie said,then two officers walked in.Freddie didn't need to know that Brian had hit him with his car.

"Mr May can we speak with you outside",The officers ask,Brian went quiet.He had a panic attack,Freddie sat up and calmed down Brian."Bri,look at me",Freddie said,"you're having a panic attack,breathe in and breathe out",Freddie said to Brian.Brian soon calmed down,he wiped his tears," love you Freddie",Brian said,"love you too",Freddie said,they kissed.

Brian was then taken into Police custody.He was questioned and confessed to hitting Freddie.Brian was the arrested and sentenced to four years in prison for hit and run.Once Brian was put into a cell,he sat and let his thoughts take over."you have a visitor",an officer said,Brian nodded staying quiet."R roger",Brian stutters."yep",Roger said,they hugged tightly,the officers sat and watched.

"i'll bail you out",Roger said,"don't bother,Freddie'll hate me when he finds out",Brian said,"i'm right here poodle boy",Freddie said."I don't hate you",Freddie said,"now then,me and roger will sort out the bail,",Freddie said.Soon enough,Brian heard Freddie and roger leaving.He wasn't bailed out.Or that's what he thought.Brian was taken back to his cell.

*Day of court trial*

"I sentence Mr May to one month",the Judge said,Brian couldn't believe it.Soon a month passes and Brian is let go.He runs home and finds he was evicted.He got his stuff and moved back in with his parents.Brian is 24 and his parents want to send him to a military university.Brian doesn't want to go at first.It takes a lot of convincing.His parents forced him to go,he was starting in two weeks.Brian was malnourished from not eating.He had given up with food.Since he was in prison.

"Brian dear",he hears his mother say,"no mom i want to be alone",he said."Brian,you need to eat",his mom said."i will when i want,i've ruined my life",Brian said."Brian,you haven't",his mom said,"i did,the only reason i'm back here is first i was arrested them got evicted,my own boyfriend and friends wont talk to me",Brian said,his voice cracking."come here",his mom said,Brian couldn't move.His mom rubbed his back as Brian cried.

"I'll do anything to get my old life back",Brian said.

*the following week*

Brian starts at the new Military school.He gets his timetable.Brian walks to his first class."hi i'm, Timothy well people call me Tim",one boy said to Brian."i'm, Brian",Brian said.Soon enough,Tim and Brian were friends.They sat together in every class and during gym they were paired together."i gotta take this call",Brian said,Tim nodded and went back tot he dorm,he and Brian are sharing.

(Call below)

CALL:

{Brian:hello?}

{Freddie:Where the fuck are you!?}

{Brian:Military school}

{Freddie:You did what?!}

{Brian:my parents asked me to go,i agreed}

{Freddie:Brian}

{Brian:No Freddie,you stopped talking to me after i was arrested}

{Brian:i moved back in with my parents,we got evicted}

{Freddie:Brian why the fuck would you go to a military school,you're 24!}

{Brian:i can if i want and its a University}

Brian has ended this call

*an hour later*

Brian and Tim put on their uniform for the day.They put on their shoes that go with the uniform.They go to their first class which is training.Once that class ends they go to their English class.Brian goes home for the weekend to his parents.Tim doesn't have parents.Once Saturday comes,Brian asks Tim if he wants to meet Brian's parents,"sure"Tim said,they hug and set off to Brian's parents' house."mom,dad!",Brian yells"mom,dad this is Tim,Tim these are my parents",Brian said."please call me Ruth",Brian's mom said."Harold ",Brian's dad said.

"how's the school so far",Ruth asks,"i like it",Brian said."the school is good,its where i met Tim",Brian said.Then a knock on the door."I'll get it",Brian said.

"yes Freddie?",Brian said,"i missed you",Freddie said,"you literally ignored me once i moved back in with my parents,i'm only here for the weekend then i go back to school",Brian said."Bri please",Freddie said,"not gonna work",Brian said,"Brian please i missed you,!",Freddie begged,"fine,you have my attention",Brian said,closing the front door and putting the key in his pocket.

"come here",Brian said to him,Freddie latched to Brian."hey hey,its okay",Brian said."you know,Freddie i'll only visit on weekends other than that i'm in school",Brian said,kissing Freddie's forehead."i don't believe you've met my parents",Brian said.Brian opens the door."Come on Freddie,they don't bite",Brian said,"unless you want me to bite",Brian said."mom,dad,Tim.This is Freddie my boyfriend",Brian said."Freddie,that's my mom,Ruth and my dad Harold,that's Tim,i met him in the school",Brian said,"he's gone shy",Brian said.

"Freddie,its okay",Brian said,stroking Freddie's knuckles."h hi",Freddie squeaks.Brian made sure to get Freddie's bear.Brian told his parents and Tim,he's taking Freddie to his room.Brian sat Freddie on his bed,Tim went to visit old friends."hey hey its okay,look at me Freddie",Brian said softly,Brian gave Freddie his bear."yes,i kept it",Brian said,"i love you Bri",Freddie said,"love you too and when i got back to the Uni,feel free to call me just not in class",Brian said.

Freddie nodded.

Once the weekend goes,Brian and Tim head back to the Uni in their uniform."here goes nothing",Brian thought,he went to their dorm to get rest.He had felt sick.Brian groaned and took the headache pills.He tried to sleep,he can't.was he coming down with a cold?,A fever?.Brian felt really sick."Brian,are you okay?",Tim asked."no i think i have a fever",Brian said.Tim put his hand to Brian's forehead."you do,get rest"Tim said,Brian nodded.

Brian had been sick into the toilet a total of five times that day.He went back to bed.Freddie had called,Brian texted him.

(Text below)

TEXT

{Brian:i'm sick}

{Freddie:Get better soon please and rest}

{Brian:i'm still at school but in my dorm,i'm in bed right now}

{Freddie:poor you,i hope you get better}

{Brian:how are John and roger?}

{Freddie:they miss you}

{Brian:i miss them too}

{Freddie:umm Bri}

{Brian:sorry,i was in the bathroom,i've been sick five times today}

{Freddie:you idiot,get yourself to the school nurse and your parents have put me as your emergency contact}

{Brian:fine}

Freddie is attempting to call

{Brian:Freddie come to the school,please,the nurse tried to ring you}

{Freddie:i'm on my way}

{Brian:i don't have to be in school while i'm sick,i've told Tim as well}

Once Freddie arrives,Brian goes to the schools office,"let's get you home",Freddie said.Once they get home,Brian runs to the bathroom."Let it all out,let it all out",Freddie said softly."tired",Brian mumbled,"i know",Freddie said,Freddie got Brian in bed and with a warm blanket."try to get some sleep,the school know of you being ill",Freddie said to Brian.

Roger and John visit while Brian is sick in bed."Brimi",Brian hears roger say,he flips him off."fuck off Rog",Brian groaned,putting a pillow over his face."Freddie told me you got sick",Roger said,"mm",Brian hummed."get better soon",Roger said.Brian slammed the door shut.all he wanted is to rest.Brian didn't tell his parents that he had gotten sick."Freddieeeeeee",Brian whined."yes",Freddie said,"cuddles",Brian said,"come here",Freddie said,Brian snuggled up to Freddie,Freddie wraps an arm around Brian and puts a blanket on him.

"night Bri",Freddie said,he took Brian's temperature."40",Freddie sighed."Brian wakey wakey",Freddie said,"no go away",Brian groaned,hiding his face in Freddie's neck."Brian,i'm taking you to the doctor,you haven't stopped being sick all day and you have a high fever",Freddie said"no i don't wanna go",Brian whined."Brian you're going no arguments",Freddie said."now then,lets get you out of this uniform",Freddie said so Brian let Freddie dress him.Roger went with them.

Brian has to have shots in his arm every morning and evening.Freddie learnt to control his tantrums.He took care of Brian.Brian needed rest and fluids,"Bri baby",Freddie said softly,"go away",Brian said,his voice much better."here,i made you a hot chocolate",Freddie said."thanks",Brian said,he drank it and wanted to sleep."time for the medicine",Roger said softly,Brian had fallen back to sleep."he's exhausted",Freddie said."we'll give him time to rest",roger said,Freddie kissed Brian's forehead and Brian gripped Freddie's wrist."stay",Brian said,"okay okay",Freddie said,Freddie pulled Brian to him."i'm here",Freddie said softly,he rubbed Brian's bare back in circles soothingly.

"please Bri Bri",Freddie said,Brian nodded and ran a hand through his own hair.Brian didn't look at Freddie while he had the shot."i know you don't like to have it", Freddie said,Brian nodded.Freddie gave Brian a slice toast to eat."eat it",Freddie said,Brian would try to refuse,"please",Freddie said,"fuck you",Brian giggled.Brian ate it.

A few days pass and Brian gets better."i'm going back to school",Brian said,"you can't",Freddie said,"Freddie i have to,i've missed to much",Brian said."Freddie let me go",Brian said,he still had a bit of a cough."don't leave me again",Freddie said."why",Brian said."while you were gone,i was uh beaten up",Freddie said."Freddie,roger and John will protect you when i'm not here",Brian said,kissing Freddie."now then before i'm late and get a detention i gotta go",Brian said."fine,bye love you",Freddie said,"love you too sugar",Brian said,tickling Freddie's tummy."i guess i can stay one more day",Brian said,"only because i love you,i will be going to the school to get my homework,they said if i have any more days off,i wont be allowed any more days off school",Brian said."fine go",Freddie said,pushing Brian off him.Brian put on his uniform.

Brian rushed to school with his back pack.He gets to school and gets a detention.He already had cut his hair shorter to shoulder length.For Brian,his detention he has to do sit ups and press ups.Brian does it then goes to his dorm,he changed into his sweatpants and a T shirt,he curls up in bed,facing the wall,crying.He texts Freddie.

TEXT

{Brian:F Freddie}

{Brian:P please}

{Freddie:baby whats wrong}

{Brian:got detention and my principle made me do it in front of the whole school including Tim}

{Freddie:Brian baby,its okay,where are you?}

{Brian:Dorm}

{Brian:the principle hates me and Tim}

{Freddie:i know you're crying}

{Brian:yes i am}

{Freddie:Hold on}

Freddie is attempting to call

FACE TIME

{Brian:hey}

{Freddie:baby don't cry}

{Brian:i can't help it,i'm still a bit sick}

in the background at school:MR MAYYYYYYY!!!!!!

{Brian:sorry that was the fucking principle}

{Freddie:is the door locked?}

{Brian:yea}

{Freddie:good}

{Brian:Tim is in here with me}

roger has joined the call

{Roger:hey Timmy}

{Brian:Roger,Tim is doing homework}

{Tim:no i'm not you dick}

{Brian:oh hi,where are you>?}

{Tim:i suggest you look up}

{Brian:oh,you're on your bunk}

{Tim:of course,i heard you crying{}

{Brian:TIM!!}

{Brian:Timothy}

{Tim:Brian don't you dare,get away from me}

{Freddie:Brian what are you doing to Ti~}

Brian has ended the call

Brian ends the call and pins Tim to the wall."Brian",Tim said."Tim don't ever call me out like that,its embarrassing",Brian said,"I'm sorry",Tim said",its fine",Brian said.They hugged."i'm gonna fucking murder the principle",Brian said."Brian,you got detention for being late,he made you do it in front of the school?!" ,Tim asked,Brian nodded.Brian went back to his own bunk.

Freddie was texting Brian to get a reply off him.

TEXT

{Brian:STOP!}

{Freddie:But Bri:}

{Brian:Freddie quit texting me,i'm doing my English homework then i have gym after my free period}

{Freddie:Brian,you care to much about school}

{Brian:So?i have to,its my education}

{Freddie:i want my Brian back}

{Brian(Tim):fuk off}

{Brian:sorry Tim took my phone}

{Freddie:sureee}

{Brian:Freddie,i'm coming home for a week,its almost the holidays}

{Freddie:Really?}

{Brian:yea,its only two days till i come home,just be aware i'll be in my uniform}

{Freddie:You look hot in your uniform}

Brian has attached an image

{Freddie:Fuck that's hot}

{Brian:i'm in Gym}

{Freddie:Wait?how are you getting away with texting me}

{Brian:my phone is on silent plus i'm doing press ups}

{Freddie:what about Tim?}

{Brian:Doing the same}

{Brian:he has a crush on Roger and Tim is gonna stay with us for the week,i'd rather not say why}

{Freddie:i know why}

END OF PART 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART 2.

The holidays start and Brian goes home.Tim with him."boo",Brian said."BRIAN!!!",Freddie squeals,jumping into Brian's arms.they kiss."Roger!",Brian calls."go on Tim",Brian said.Brian puts Freddie down but keeps an arm around his waist."Tim,i like you",roger said,"roger,i like you too",Tim said,"KISS ALREADY!",Brian shouts from the kitchen."Brimi",John said,"come here",Brian said,John ran to Brian,they hugged."i brought presents",Brian said,they all go and sit in the living room.Brian had brought Freddie and John a bear each,Roger a jacket and Tim the same as Roger.

"Aww thanks Bri",they all said,"no problem",Brian said,kissing Freddie.Then Brian gets the call.

CALL

{Principle:Mr May}

{Brian:Call me Brian sir}

{Principle:we need you and Timothy to come back to the school}

{Brian:i can't right now}

{Principle:NOW!}

Brian hangs up and goes to pack his back pack again."Tim,the principle called,he needs us back at the school or its a week detention",Brian said."we can't go back though,",Tim said,"what i said",Brian said."Freddie love,is it okay if go back to the school",Brian asked,"NO",Freddie screams."Tim please me,Freddie and roger need a moment alone,go wait for me in the car",Brian said,Tim nodded."Freddie",Brian said,"I have to go back,my principle needs me",Brian said,"no i don't want you to go",Freddie cries."I know you don't,i have to",Brian said,"please don't leave",Freddie begged."roger",Brian said,"Freddie bear,cuddle bug",Roger said,"Brian has to go,his school needs him and Tim.I'm being brave letting Tim go",Roger said softly,Roger held Freddie in his arms.

Brian left,in tears."i can't do this",Brian said,"Brian,we're only gone for three days and then the principle said we could see our families well our family",Tim said,"i know,i feel bad for leaving Freddie again,he gets his hopes up every time i'm home",Brian said,"Bri",Tim said,"fuck it",Brian said,They left to the school.Once they got back,they went to their dorm and changed into their uniform.They rushed to the lecture."i'd like to call up Brian May and Timothy Staffel for perfect attendance and participation in each lesson this year.Brian may and Timothy Staffel Laides and gentlemen!",The principle said.

"thank you sir",Tim and Brian both say,"We'd both like to say a few words,from my days when i was off and weren't here,i wasn't here for long because i got really sick",Brian said,"i'll hand over to TImothy",Brian said.They both got their medals.a round of applause for our Award holders this year!",The principle said.Brian and Tim were crying happy tears.


	24. Autism and Meltdowns(All).Things happen Part 2

*A year after*

Brian and Tim are still at the school,they are both twenty five,Brian and Tim both have gym,Brian made sure to keep his phone on him.He got a call From Freddie.

CALL

{Freddie:Hi}

{Brian:i'm in class right now}

{Freddie:so?}

{Brian:my phone is about to be taken,i'm on good terms with the principle so far}

Brian has ended this call

Gym ends and Brian goes to the dorm.

CALL:

{Brian:FREDDIE!!!!!}

{Freddie:Calm down}

{Brian,now seething:Calm down? CALM DOWN!? you got me a detention for two weeks TWO WEEKS}

{Freddie:i i i i'm sorry}

{Brian:hope you're happy Tim can hear you}

{Tim in the background:SHUT IT BRIAN}

{Brian: I don't know if i'm coming home}

*Brian's p.o.v*

Its been a year since i started at the school,i had stopped eating.Teachers don't care,the principle cares but doesn't push me to do extra.He only makes sure i'm eating,i have Tim around me.I would stay in the dorm,crying and not eating.I let it happen.Until i realised how bad it had gotten.I wanted to eat.I went to the principle for help.

I told him what had happened with me.He gave me the advice i needed.I started eating again only starting from small meals then going up in size of what i can manage.He checks on me every day.I wanted to go home and surprise Freddie and roger.Freddie hates me.

Fuck it.

CALL

{Brian:Freddie lovey}

{Freddie:Shut up,i know you've been starving yourself}

{Brian:Freddie,i'm getting better,i went to the principle for help and advice}

{Freddie:Don't come home}

{Brian:Freddie i i thought you loved me!}

{Freddie:i do,i was worried}

{Brian:i know}

Brian has attached one picture

{Brian:See?i'm getting better}

{Freddie:i know love,what about this,we'll i don't know have a movie night}

{Brian:about that,i can't really come home at the moment,my principle is keeping me in my dorm until i gain weight,he wants Tim to keep an eye on me}

{Freddie:Brian,love don't cry}

{Brian:i pretty much ruined my body}

{Freddie:no you haven't,its just stress}

I hung up and put my phone in my bag,i sat on my bed,snacking on a sandwich i had.I had put on my sweatshirt to hide the scars of me self harming,i just want to go home.I pretend to gain weight."can Brian may come to my office",the Principle said over the PA system.I go and feel faint,i ended up fainting,i woke in the nurses office.The principle was there,it took me a few minutes to register what happened."Brian you said to me,you would start eating",The principle said."i know",i said.I was starting to eat as well as taking vitamins.

I had to sit in the Principles office everyday so he could see i was eating.I was forced to have a feeding tube.I was allowed to have one visitor.I ran back to my dorm to grab my phone,i sat on my bed and called Freddie,hoping he would answer.

CALL

{Brian:FREDDIE}

{Brian:please}

{Freddie:yes my love}

{Brian:i need you right now,i'm in my dorm,i have a feeding tube,i've been caught twice trying to get it out}

{Freddie:i'm on my way}

{Brian:hurry up,my principle is looking for me,Tim is in class still}

{Brian:i'm crying right now}

{Freddie:i'm here,i asked the principle where your dorm is}

{Brian:first floor and second door to your left}

I hung up and saw Freddie walk in."i know i look like shit",I said."look at me",Freddie said.The tube is taped to my cheek."Brian as long as you start eating then the sooner the tube is out",Freddie said."i get to come home today",I said.Freddie hugged me.

Once we get home,my principle said i was only allowed a week at home.He's trusting me to eat and gain weight.Freddie was always watching me eat to make sure i do.I went to bed after i had finished my dinner."Brian",Freddie said,"fuck off",i said."you need take your vitamins",he said,i took them.

The week goes and i go back to school,i put on my uniform and look at myself in the mirror."you look hot",Freddie said,"quit fucking scaring me",i jumped."sorry,you do look cute and sexy",Freddie said,"i have to go love",i said,"i know and make sure you eat",he said," i will kitten",i said,"vitamins?",he asks,i nodded,"good,now go",he said,"already trying to get rid of me,how rude",i said,i ran to the school."Timothy",i called for Tim."shut it",i heard him say."nice to know you exist",i said."oh hush it",he said,

"i hope you've been eating",Tim said,"I have",i said.I waited for Tim to go to class.He did and i tried to get the tube out to change it.I did it in the bathroom."Its out",i whispered to myself,i had to change it,i couldn't find my spares,"fucking hell",i cursed.I had left them at home,i had to eat.I ate a full breakfast,the principle walks in,"feeding tube?",he asks,"Can't find my spares,i left them at home,i knew i had forgotten something",i said,"have you eaten?",he asks,"yes i have just now",i said,"good",he said,i took my vitamins as well,coughing a little.I had a bit of a cold.

"Brian you realise,you're ruining your body by starving yourself",the principle said,"i don't care anymore",i mumbled."Brian you have two more weeks to start eating",the principle warns me,i nodded.I didn't want to get admitted into hospital let alone be on bed rest.

*Two weeks later*

I had gained weight.The principle was proud but i am in my uniform i was weighed.I then got a call."no nononono",i said,i ran to the dorm,crying.My own fucking boyfriend in a coma."no this can't be",i said.I ran to the hospital in my uniform and to Freddie's room.I was told to wait outside."let him in",i heard roger say.I was let in."oh my fuck what happened",i said,"its my fault",Roger said,"he begged me to drive him to see you",roger said,"no your fault,you're to soft",i said,poking rogers side,he squeaked."how long,",i asked."maybe a few days at most",roger said,"i'm staying go home roger",i said.I kissed Freddie's cheek.

After me gaining weight,i stopped eating once again.

I went back to school,did my lessons and went back to the dorm.I spent days in the dorm,upset and crying.I was then told by roger,Freddie had woke up.i didn't want to go and see him.I had been starving myself again.I'm malnourished.Tim begged me to eat.Everyday i refuse.I was close to death.My ribs were showing.I only had breakfast and dinner.Again every day i was begged to eat.Then one day i got sick of it all.

I had a six week holiday coming,i was allowed to spend it at home.Once i get home,i ignored Freddie and roger.I went to my room.

*Nobodies P.O.V*

Brian had stormed to his room."Timmy",Roger said."not now roger",Tim said,Freddie looked really concerned."Brian's been starving himself again,its the only reason he ignored all calls and texts,i begged him to eat,he wouldn't and he wont",Tim said."BRIAN HAROLD MAY!!!!!!!!",Freddie shouts."Go away Freddie,i'm a Freak",Brian said.

*Brian's P.O.V*

Freddie shouts my name."go away Freddie,i'm a Freak",i said."Brian get out now,eat!",he said,"NO NO AND NO!",i said.I was severely starved and malnourished.I took my vitamins."Brian,come down here and EAT RIGHT NOW!",i heard Tim and Freddie shout at the same time.I had a headache,i laid on my bed in sweatpants and a hoodie.I took headache pills.I went to the bathroom to force myself to be sick.i was.I took a few breathes and washed my mouth out.

I decided to come out my room,i covered my arms in long sleeve shirts and my legs in sweatpants."Brian",Freddie said,"don't.fucking.touch.me",i said.I walked away to the garden,i sat with my pet badger. "Oh Jeremy i know you can't talk but you understand me.you know why i do this",i said.I pet my badger. put him in his little house i built.I walked back inside,"don't touch me",i said to Freddie.

"Brian please",Freddie said,"no",i said,"Eat Brian eat,look at yourself!",he shouts,"SHUT IT!",i shouted now pissed off."i'm going out",i said,i never did,i went back to school.I had the dorm to myself .I locked the door,the principle knew if i came to my dorm,he knows i want to be alone.

The next day,i get up and eat.I walked out of school in my hoodie and sweatpants.I had my phone on me,my pocket is right by side,if my phone vibrates.It tickles.I mean tickles.I answered and hung up.I ran home.i then pinned to the floor,i screamed in pain,i felt my arm go."GET THE FUCK OFF ME!",i shouted.who ever is was got off me,i ran to the kitchen and set my arm in place.I wrapped it in a bandage then waited a few hours,i took off the bandage.

"go away Freddie,i i don't want to talk to you right now",i said trying to keep myself from going insane.I knew they would pin me to the bed."go away",i said pain in my voice from swallowing my vitamins."Bri please",Freddie said,"no i'm not coming out",i said."i would but you,you'll hate me",i said,"no i wont,now come out,topless",he said,"i don't know if i can",i said,"Bri,i know you're insecure",he said,"mm",i hummed,"can i have five minutes to myself",i said,"sure",he said.

"come out when you're ready",he said,"i will kitten",i said.I took off my top and hit myself in the eye while doing it.I'll be fine.I put on my loose fit hoodie.I came out of room and walked downstairs,i didn't take off my hoodie,"Freddie!",i squealed as he jabs his fingers into my sides.Freddie stands beside me.I had tears brimming my eyes."Brimi,don't cry",Freddie said,"I'm sorry",i said."hoodie off now",he said.I did and hit myself again."I give up with life",i said."Clumsy",he said,"shut it",i growled.I took off my hoodie."move your arms",he said,i shook my head.I put my hoodie back on,i didn't want Roger or John or Tim to see me.

"Brian ,look at me",Freddie said,i couldn't bring myself to do it,i ran.Freddie ran after me,i ran out the house in tears,i still had my shoes on.I ran.Eventually i stopped at the bridge."Don't you fucking dare",i heard Freddie growl,i backed away."Freddie",i squeaked."come here",he growled,"NO",i said."ss top it",i said."Y you're scaring me",i said while whimpering.Freddie realises and runs to me,"please Bri,eat for me",he said,"fine ",i said."good",Freddie said,"when we get home,i want you to take off the hoodie and go to the living room and show everyone else",Freddie said.

I was close to going mad.Then i felt something scratch me."FUCKING WOLF!",i said.Freddie backs away."its okay",i said to him."Get away from me",he said,"great now you're scared of me",i said,tears in my eyes."i'm not",Freddie said."Yes you are,you're lying to me",i said,"i am not lying",Freddie said,"go home and get the hoodie off",Freddie said,"i don't really want to take it off",i said.Freddie forced me to,once we got home,i went to the bathroom and treated the wolf scratch.I wrapped a bandage around it.I tried to get my hoodie off."FREDDIE!!!!",i whined.

"yes",he said,"help me",i said,he helped me get my hoodie off."downstairs.now",he said,i nod,Freddie kissed my cheek and ran his hands across my ribs."Freddie don't do that",i said,"why?did it tickle?",he tease,"maybe",i said,"i wont",he said."Freddie,i feel to insecure to show the boys",i said,"come on,for me?",he pouts,"i hate the pout but fine only if you stand with me",i said,"fine i will,",he said."please avoid touching me,i hate being touched",i said,"like this",he said,i grabbed my hoodie and wrapped it on myself."what?i'm cold",i said.

Freddie put his hand to my forehead.I sneezed."get the hoodie on and keep it undone",he said,i nodded and sneezed.Freddie kissed my cheek and i walked downstairs,tired."Brian",roger said,i moved my arms."you promised you wouldn't",roger said,"i know",i said "don't go hard on him,he's trying to stop",Freddie said,i nodded.Tears in my eyes already,i ran to my room,i put on a warmer jumper and sweatpants.I was shivering i had caused myself to get sick from not eating.

"Brian what's wrong",Freddie asked."f feel s sick,",i stutter shivering."let's get you into bed and warm",Freddie says,i don't reply.I get into bed,Freddie puts his hand to my forehead,"mm you've given yourself a cast of flu but bad",he said,i nodded and curled up in the blankets.Freddie gave me my vitamins and actual food.I devoured it"good boy",he said."c cuddles",i said,Freddie nods and gets in with me,he pulls me to him.I hid my face in the crook his neck,Freddie kissed my forehead and pulled a fluffy blanket on me.

I soon began to start eating again. I was still sick.I wasn't well enough to go back to school,Tim had told our principle i had come down with flu.I got a call from him but hung up."GET UP!",i heard Freddie say,i felt his hands land on my sides,tickling me."NO NO STOP IT!",i squealed."hmm no",Freddie said,"n no s stop it",i giggled."fine fine",Freddie said.He stopped and i got up and went to the bathroom,i clutched my stomach and was sick into the toilet.I had to go back to school today.My principle wants to keep an eye on me.

I tell Freddie and he lets me.I get there and go to the dorm again i'm in uniform but i change into the grey sweatpants and a T shirt.I get rest.I only attend three classes,the principle band me from doing gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END OF THIS BOOK,i am starting a new book called Freddie and Me.


	25. Tickling(Deacury)

**John and Freddie have a silly moment through out their day.**

***3AM* Freddie walks into Johns room and sits on his hips."go away",John says tiredly."no cuddle me",Freddie says,"no",John says,"cuddle me",Freddie says trying to annoy john."go away",john says,"no i wont",Freddie says,jabbing his fingers into Johns sides."FREDDIE!",he squeals now fully awake,"that's what happens when you wont cuddle me",Freddie says like a child."fine come here",john says,Freddie got off of john and nuzzled his face into Johns shoulder."my teddy",Freddie says."oh hush and sleep,its early",John says,wrapping his arms around Freddie.**

***7AM* "Freddie get up",John says to a sleeping Freddie."no",Freddie said."Still tired?",John teased."mmm",Freddie hummed."you were up at three in the morning",John says,Freddie flips him off."get up Freddie,we have school",John said."shut up and i'm not going",Freddie says."Freddie yes you are",John said."no i am not",Freddie says."suit yourself be late",John says,kissing Freddie's cheek.**

***7:20AM* "Fine i'm up",Freddie says,all dressed and walking into the kitchen."finally",john says"shut it",Freddie says,brushing his hair."get your breakfast then hurry up",John says,Freddie finishes his breakfast and rushed outside.**

***8:00AM***

**Once they got to school,John and Freddie went to their separate classes.Then it happened.Freddie was soon cornered by Paul.Freddie was backing against the lockers."Bucky",Paul said,Freddie stood and went to punch Paul but got surrounded and beat up.They left him a crying mess by the lockers."why me why me",Freddie sobbed."Freddie",he heard John say."go away",Freddie said,standing up and covering his black eye.**

***End of school**3:00PM***

**"Freddie talk to me",John said to him."no",Freddie said still upset that John didnt even save him from the bullying.Freddie is 17 and John is 18."Freddie please",John said,"NO",Freddie says,running to his room and grabbing an ice pack to put on his black eye.**

***Next day**7:00AM***

**"Freddie get up",John said softly."Go away",Freddie growls lowly.John backs off and waits."Freddie",he said sternly."I said GO AWAY!",Freddie almost shouts.Instead he sits up."Freddie look at me",John says,"what",Freddie says,teary eyed."hey its okay",John said."you dont understand what its like",Freddie said,"like what?",John asks,"the bullying",Freddie says,"shh its okay",John says,pulling Freddie close,"shh its okay im here now",John cooed.**

***9:00AM***

**Freddie is still in bed,John is at school so is Brian and roger.Freddie gets up and dressed into a hoodie and jeans,he brushes his hair and puts it in a plait.He has a little surprise for John."Freddie baby",John says,walking in the door."up here!",Freddie says from their room."what the fuck~",John is cut off by Freddie drugging him,John falls unconscious.**

***9:20PM***

**"Freddie what the fuck!",John says,struggling in the bonds of the cuffs as he is cuffed to the bed."well then you are finally awake",Freddie say."Freddie what the fuck is this!",John says still struggling."John stop struggling,you will hurt yourself",Freddie said,stroking his cheek."surprise",Freddie says."you little shit",John says,Freddie sits on Johns thighs and jabs his finger into Johns belly button,wiggling it around."F Freddie",he giggles,"Aww",Freddie says.**

***9:30PM***

**"tickle tickle",Freddie teases,blowing a raspberry on Johns belly button."FREDDIE!",John squeals,squirming."uncuff me",John says with a pout.Freddie gives in and does,sitting on he bed as John pulls him down on the bed and pins him to it."John no",Freddie says,John pecks feathery kisses to his neck.Freddie starts giggling,"oh does that tickle?",John teases."no....",he says trying to hide his smile."so it wont effect you if i do this!",John says,lifting Freddies shirt and tickling his belly."JOHN!",Freddie squeals.**


End file.
